New Type of Battle
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke alway thought they had the word battle down more then anyone else in their world! But in a new would where the rule are not the same, the word battle will never mean the same to them again!
1. Chapter 1 It Begain

**Valley of the End- 4 Years ago**

At the Valley of the End, two former best friends stood on top of the statues of the Shodaime Hokage and Uchiha Madara. At first glance, neither seemed to be human, but in reality they were.

The one on the Shodaime's head was wearing an orange and black jump suit with minor cuts all over it. His hair was a jagged blond and his eyes were a deep crimson with black slitted iris. He had a tanned skin and he had three whisker marks indented on his cheeks that seemed to be a part of him. But the most peculiar thing about him was the crimson aura around him that tookthe shape of a fox with three tails and was oozing killer intent on levels never seen before. His name, Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

On the opposite statue of Uchiha Madara, was one of his descendents as he had crimson eyes with three tomoe spinning madly at his opponent. His raven colored hair reached his shoulder blades, skin that was much darker than his normal, slightly pale white. The most notable thing about him though was the two wings sprouting from his back. They were shaped liked human hands with webbing in between the clawed fingers. The teen's name was Uchiha Sasuke, former prodigy of Konoha.

Naruto stared down the one he once called his best friend and even a brother. He was wondering how things had to end out like this before he started to remember all the times they had around each other. His eyes twitched in annoyance as he remembered one particular memory. (_That reminds me, I got to find that asshole that pushed me into Sasuke and made him take my first kiss. When I do, may Kyuubi have mercy on his soul because I will not)_.

From within him, the said fox demon, who was watching the fight between the two boys through Naruto's eyes, refrained from sweat dropping at his container's statement.

Both looked over at each other, their eyes meeting for a brief second before Sasuke went through five quick seals while Naruto held out his hand and form a spiraling ball of violet chakra. Looking up from the crackling lighting in his hand, Sasuke spoke.

_**"Dobe. Let finish this."**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him when Sasuke jumped at him and he followed suit. They glided through the falling water from the waterfall as they neared each other. Once they did, time seemed to slow down as everything became eerily quite. As they were mere feet from the other, they thrusted their attacks at the other, to see who's was stronger.

_**"HABATAKU CHIDORI!"**_

_**"ODAMA RASENGAN!"**_

The two gritted their teeth as they struggled to over power the other attack. Both poured more and more chakra into it, unaware that an odd black energy sphere was surrounding them, not unlike the one three years previous but much larger. Yet there was something different about it this time. Of course they didn't notice this as they continued trying to over power the other. The eerie blackish orb slowly started to turn white. The white light began to slowly spread through the orb as the two boys continued pushing more and more chakra into their attacks.

Once it was completely engulfed by the white light it started to bubble viciously. The orb continued growing larger and larger by the second till it could no longer stand it. It exploded in a brilliant flash of light, blinding anything that was looking at it. As they light faded, there was no trace of the two teenage boys that were battling inside the orb.

* * *

**Kanto region**

Near the center of a blast zone, a 8-year-old boy with blond hair wearing an orange jumpsuit lay sprawled against the only remaining wall of what had once been an apartment complex. Slowly the world came back into focus for him as he opened his eyes. All around him he could see the remains of destroyed buildings and torn up ground that seemed to be made out of some kind of odd stone.

"Gah where the hell am I!" Naruto said out loud as he began look around for some Clue as to where he was. "where is this and where is Sasuke" Naruto was looking around for the Uchiha carefully, ready for in attack or to attack when he head a sound in back of him.

"You'll have to do better then that Sasuke!" Naruto was quick to forum a Rasengan and was about to turn to attack but then he fell to his knees and grab his hand in pain "Gahhh what the hell my hand it hurt, but why would it-" Naruto stop and was frozen in place as he got a good look at his hand and saw something off. It was small, too smell like a kids hand no more then 7 or 8 years old looking left and right for something, anything to see himself in, then he saw a broken mirror on the wall running to it what he saw shock him to the core.

Looking into the broken mirror he saw himself as a kid looking back at him and like he guess no more then 8 or 9, 10 at best "what the hell is going on!" Naruto yell out loud but then turn quickly as he heard that sound again (_if that Sasuke please let this have happen to him as well!) _Naruto thought as he put his hand in a pose and yell! "Shadow clone jutsu!" but Nothing happen (did _the jutsu failed_?) the boy thought uneasy and try again, and again and even some other jutsu's but Nothing still was happing.

(S_hit, __shit,_ _shit, this is not good, are all my jutsu gone? I am so-) _Naruto stop his rant when he Remember he can still use one jutsu, putting out his hand he quickly forum a blue ball of chakra (_well because of this small body it hurt like hell but it good I can still use the rasengan!) _he thougth he saw that something moving in the debris he made when he first got here, It was to small to be Sasuke but kept ready just in case, When out came a purple rat, a BIG purple rat with a apple in it jaw it then went out the hole in the wall and into the street "Ooookey I don't know where I am, I don't know where Sasuke is, I'm a kid again, and- hold on?" Naruto said to him self as he got that uneasy feeling again and put his hands together and try going into his mind to talk to kyuubi but for some reason he could not. "I knew not making a sound was a bad thing so now I can't talk to or hear kyuubi AND other then the Rasengen 'that hurt like hell when I use it' I've seem to have lost all my jutsu!" Naruto wanted to cry, he really wanted to cry but mourning over this wasn't getting him anywhere, Naruto finally decided to set out to try and find out where he was, what happen to Sasuke, and Hopefully a way to get his body back to normal.

* * *

**Present Day**

**Pallet Town - Mountain Zone**

I was a great morning the sun was out, the sky was clear and Naruto Uzumaki who had been on a Camping trip was a sleep by a tree with his sleeping beg over him when a rattata drop the acorn it had on his head Waken him up. Naruto was a little sore when he awoke; for all that, he'd slept soundly last night, while rubbing his eyes he look up and frowned as saw the rat pokemon "Should have know, a rattata the one pokemon I dislike the most." he twisted around to see his camping bag was still by him before opening it up and pulling a big red egg out "I hope your not a rattata because that would just piss me the hell off 'sigh' might as well get up and pack up camp so I can get to Professor Oaks soon so he can tell me what to with this egg." Naruto said looking at the reason he was cutting his trip short.

As Naruto pack up his simple camp his mind like always think back to how he got to this world every now and then, he still remember his first day here.

After wandering around for a couple of days, he ended up being picked up by Officer Jenny who handed him over to child welfare. Despite their best efforts, child welfare wasn't able to find out anything about his past nor were they able to locate any relatives when he gave them his name but Naruto knew that would happen as when he was looking around the first couple of days he knew right a way this was NOT his world but he wasn't going to tell them that (_my body may have been 8 at the time but my mind was still 17,_ _they would think I was retarded!)_. Eventually they had no choice but to leave him off with a foster family or as it was a foster mom. Naruto stay with child welfare for two week and found out a lot, for one it was as he feared he could not use any jutus but Rasengan and (_he thank kami_) his Sage chakras (_might have something to do with them being pure_ _chakra jutus maybe?) _but had to retrain in them as his body was to young to use them right then.

It was still to his shock that in only two week a 32 year old women name Mel Banter came in and adopted him. Life with his new mom hadn't been easy. While his new mom weren't in any way abusive towards him, she always seemed to be distant and almost cold at times, usually having as little to do with him as possible. His parent worked with some of the top brass for one of the major companies in the Kanto region and there were times when Naruto thought she might have taken him in just to improve her image. She hadn't even objected when he had asked to keep his last name rather than take on her family name. Even so, he was grateful for what Ms Banter had provided for him and that she did care about him some as her was mad that he did not know what he wanted to do with his life.

Forget what he wanted to do with his life for a minute, Naruto was surprised when he found out about pokemon and still is somewhat, that and he never saw Sasuke again when he got to this world but Naruto guess if Sasuke did come here with Naruto then they must have gotten split apart and he must have been turn to a kid as well. "oh well Thinking about that not going to help me find him or get me back to my world" Naruto smile sadly at that, done putting everything back into his back pack and begain heading for Pallet Town as one thought stay in his mind (_I might be here forever, might as well get use to it)._

* * *

**Pallet Town**

Naruto walk to the entrance of Professor Oak's lab and push the doorbell, it was minute before a old man with gray hair in a lab coat came to the door "hey there kid what can I do for you?" Naruto all way smile when some one call him a kid or a boy when he was in fact 21 _(in a 12 year old body_) He mused to himself "are you Professor Oak's" the old man nodded.

"Names Naruto and well you see I wanted to know what I should do with this egg?" Naruto said as he held out the red egg to him "

"oh a pokemon egg!" Professor Oak's exclaimed in excitement "come in and we'll have a look see." as Naruto and Professor Oak's walk to Oak's lab he ask Naruto where he got the egg and how long he had it , when they reach the Lab the Professor Oak's had Naruto put the egg in a dome shaped table so Oak could have a better at look it "so you found this Pokémon egg in a river three days ago you say?" Oak's ask moving from side to side to see if it had a crack anywere.

"Yeah I was fishing when I saw it wash down the river." Naruto answered, looking curious as he saw it twitching "I kept it in my beg most of the time to keep it warm."

"Well it look like it will hatch any moment now, but what will you do with the pokemon? " Oak's ask as he look up from the egg.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well sense it by all mean somehow got lost from it parents and you found it and take it here to get look at, you are now it owner!" Oak's answered

"Well I didn't think about that." Naruto said as he looked surprised, he really didn't think about that at all but knew that the Professor was right.

"Tell me have you thought about becoming a trainer, most teenagers at your age would be training or breeding Pokémon." Professor Oak told Naruto.

"Well I don't know I-" Naruto and Oak's talk was cut off as they heard sounds coming from the egg turning to look at it they saw it cracked, making both of men blink in surprise.

"It's hatching!" they both exclaimed as the pokemon was trying to break the shell of its egg, and when it finally broke the the shell,a small red fox-like Pokémon that has a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes and one orange tail popped out.

"Vulpix!" it cried.

"Well I'll be it a Vulpix!" said Oak's as begain to give it a once over to make sure it was born well. As Oak look over the pokemon Naruto was at his side looking at the Vulpix and his left eye was twitching a lot (_a Vulpix! you have got to be kidding me and here I was just starting to forget about the damn Kyuubi!_) Naruto mind want back to the time when his new mom just got him, he was still trying to found out what happen to the Kyuubi but even in sage mode he wasn't able to, talk, hear, or see the the demon fox and the seal on him was gone. The only thing Naruto can think of is that he somehow lost the fox when he and Sasuke made that Vortax that take him to this world. _(heh heh I guess even in a new world I can't get a way from the name nine tail huh?)_

_"W_ell I'd say it good to go." Oak's said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts "as you can see it only has one tail but the tail grow fast like every 20 to 25 hours so by the end of this week it will have all six tail and be ready to fight."

"Is that so?" was all Naruto said.

"Yes, so tell me would you like to be a trainer I can have it done for you in ten minutes." Oak's said than want on "and I think you would like to know that in one week four other kid will be getting pokemon from me and become trainer as well."

"That sound great in all but I'm not sure if it for me." Naruto said.

"Vul!" the small fox cried out making Naruto look at it, it was giving him an adorable look before it jump on Naruto shoulder.

"Well it seen to like you, but what say we call your mom and dad and talk this out?" Oak's ask determent to get the 'kid' to be one of his trainer.

"Well I don't really have a dad, but I can give you my mom number." Naruto said as he gave Oak's the number who then put it in this thing that look like a mix up phone and computer. Ms. Benter pick up on the first ring "hello" came the reply as a blond woman in her mid to late 30's was on the scream "oh a call from the great Professor Oak's and Naruto too!" Ms. Benter leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk and her head on her interlocked knuckles "Well now this should be fun, what can I do for you Mr. Oak's?" her voice purred.

* * *

**Route #1 - 7 day later**

Naruto Dressed in a black shirt and black jeans, and open toe shoes witha backpack on and with Vulpix who had all six tail now at his side was walking down the road of Route #1 to Viridian Forest with a sign. (_why doe's this always happen to me) _Naruto thought as he sign again, the talk with Ms. Benter and Professor Oak's had not gone how he thought it would, when Oak's ask about him being a trainer he thought she would say hell no as she wanted him to be a company man like her BUT she was surprisingly interested in Naruto being trainer and had pretty much ordered him to be a trainer, she said her reason's was as follow: _you need a goal in life and as **I'm **the one who take you in, I **will** have you make something of you self,and sense the only goal you seem to have is taking care of your hair, I think it will be good for you to become a trainer. _

Naruto can't help but grin at that he had wanted to grow his hair out so he can dire it red and have it look like his real mom's but he didn't go with the dire as his hair look more like Jiraiya's "oh well not a lot can I do now" Naruto said out loud as he begain looking for a way to see how far he was from the Viridian Forest "Vulpix." he call.

"Pix?"

"You stay right here well I use this tree to see how far we are from the forest ok?" seeing the pokemon nodd He begain to clime up the tree but when he placed his hand on a branch he was surprised to see it had eyes. "Ahh a pokemon!" Naruto fell back in shock. The so call branch jump up in the air then drop to the ground giving Naruto a good look at it two head. "What is that?" he brought out a small device.

"**DODUO's the Twin Bird Pokémon - Its short wings make flying difficult. Instead, this POKéMON runs at high speed on developed legs**" Replied the pokedex.

"What a sweet pokemon like that doing here, this place just for Pidgeys and Rattata! Whatevery Vulpix use Confuse Ray."

"Vul!" the little fox's eyes began to glow. "Pix!" a beam of energy shot out from Vulpix and hit the Doduo. It stopped and began to hit itself.

The Doduo hit itself until it was dizzy with confusion. Not wanting to pass up an opportunity Naruto threw a pokeball at it and it was sucked inside. It fell to the ground and stopped.

"Alright we did it Vulpix, I caught my first pokemon." Said Naruto waving the pokeball in the air as Vulpix was jumping with joy as well that it got a new friend.

"Well I guess this want be too bad eh Vulpix, this just might be fun" Naruto said as he pet the pokemon who purr happly.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

A 10 year old boy in green pyjamas was coming out of Professor Oak lab Holding a Pikachu.

"Mom!" Ash looked surprised that his own mother was waiting outside for him, with a crowd that was smaller than Gary's, but it was still nice to see one at least. He put down the Pikachu and walked towards the crowd.

"Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you." Ash's mother told him, sounding really proud of him. "You're finally going to fulfil your dream and start your Pokémon training. But I'm going to miss you so much! Oh my little boy!" Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum sobbed.

"Pikachu." Pikachumean while walked up next to Ash, looking interested with what was going on. Delia suddenly unzipped the green backpack that she was holding.

"I've packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favourite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself, and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a clothesline to hang it up to dry ..." Delia started telling the young boy about the stuff that she had packed in his bag.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Ash told his mother suddenly. "In front of all these people, don't you know that I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves." Ash looked embarrassed,

"I understand." Delia told the boy, before she looked down and saw Pikachu. "Hm? That's your Pokémon?"

"Pikachu." The small electric mouse confirmed it.

"Yep! That's my Pokémon!" Ash told his mother, while Pikachu looked around stubbornly,

"I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their Pokéballs. What about this one?" Delia noted, which made Ash remember that the electric mouse of a Pokémon was at one point in a Pokeball.

"Oh yea, right!" Ash took out the Pokeball that Pikachu had previously been inside off. "Pikachu, get in the ball now." Ash allowed the ball to try and get Pikachu back inside, only for the mouse like Pokémon to deflect it with its tail, much to the boy's surprise. He tried again numerous times, but Pikachu kept on throwing the ball back at the boy, as if hoping that it would suck Ash in instead.

"Oh, you're playing catch! You're friends already!" Delia seemed delighted

"Err, sure." Ash picked up Pikachu. "Pikachu and I are real pals, right?" Ash asked, before he realized that Pikachu was actually giving him a death glare, which made the boy look more than a little worried. His fear was to be proven right, as Pikachu suddenly shocked the crowd and Ash with his electricity, only Professor Oak were not hit.

"Those rubber gloves that your mum packed you will come in handy." Oak told the young boy.

"Why?"

"Rubber blocks electricity!" Professor Oak told the young boy, before Pikachu finally stopped the electrical shock. The crowd fall over on their back, so that only Ash, and Professor Oak were still standing.

"oh and before you go there something I wanted to tell you!" shaking of the shock he got from Pikachu Ash to turn the Professor.

"And what would to be?" Ash ask.

* * *

**Some time later Naruto**

"Vulpix!" she roared as a great Flamethrower shot forth from her mouth, but with great speed too the Beedrill was able to dodged the Flame blast. Beedrill buzz loudly and flew at Vulpix with a drill peck ready

"Damn it, dodge and use Confuse Ray!" Naruto call out Vulpix tensed and dodge to the side and let it eyes glow. "Pix!" a beam of energy shot out from Vulpix and hit the Beedrill and it began to hit itself giving Naruto the time to call out to Vulpix.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower now!" shouted Naruto

"Vulpix!" it roared before unleashing the powerful blast of flame the fire hit Beedrill knocking it to the ground. "All right, pokeball go." Naruto threw out the ball and it sucked Beedrill inside. It fell to the ground shaking.

"C'mon on." the ball stopped. "Yes I caught Beedrill!" Naruto said as he fell to one knee tire and so did Vulpix, he and Vulpix had just got to the forest when some Idiot of a kid jump out of no where acting like a Samurai and call out to him TOO loudly and because of that A Beedrill swarm Came making them have to run away for the next FOUR hour (_IF. I. EVER! SEE THAT KID AGAIN! FORGET A BATTLE, I'M GONNE GO SAGE MODE AND THROW HIS ASS ALL THE WAY TO FUCHSIA CITY!) _Naruto thought, as he was piss off at the whole thing. He and Vulpix had just lost the swarm but that one Beedrill would not give up but since it was by it self he went ahead and battle it.

Having rested for five minute Naruto got up and look to Vulpix "Hey you ok?" he ask as Vulpix got up but still look a bit tire from the run and nodded as she went to his side. "Well what are we gonne.. do. now?" Naruto stop his line when he saw the forest end "Well I guess some good came out of it readly to go? " Naruto said he knee down for Vulpix to jump on his shoulder. "Time to get out of here."

Some time later even when he got out of the forest it was still a days walk to the city and Naruto who had saw a lake near by did some fishing and got a Poliwag using his new Beedrill but knew that his pokemon were tiring out so he kept on to the city, once at Pewter City he want to the Pokémon Center where he drop his pokemon off before going to the mart to stock up.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ash and Misty who would not stop following him because he broken her bike and wanted him to pay her back finally reach Pewter City once there they ment a man who sells rocks, He take them to the Pokémon Center and had Ash heals his Pokémon there, Ash was really happy right now he alreadly had Pidgeotto and a Butterfree to go with his Pikachu who was now his best friend _(Oh I'm so gonne get my Boulder Badge!)_ Ash thought as he was getting more and more pump up when he heard the door to the center open up and in came a long blond hair kid, abit older then him in all black who walk up to Nurse Joy "Oh hey there Naruto, here are your pokemon, all well now and ready to go." she said as she give him a Vulpix and three pokeball.

"Thank you." the blond reply.

"Naruto?" Ash said out loud.

"What up Ash?" Misty ask.

"I think I know him." Ash said as he got up and walk over to the blond who's Vulpix jump onto his right shoulder. "Hey!" the boy turn around "Are you the guy Professor Oak's said join at the last minute, Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto looked a bit shock that he knew his name but then held out his hand.

"Yeah, then you must be one of the four trainer Oak's told me about right." was Naruto's reply as Ash take his hand.

"Yeah name Ash Ketchum and this is Misty."

"Hi there."Misty reply, Naruto gave a small smile and nodded back when Nurse Joy came back "Ash Ketchum, your pokemon are ready." the Nurse said as she gave him a Pikachu and two pokeballs.

"Thank you." Ash said as Pikachu jump on his shoulder and he put the pokeballs away. "Now that my pokemon are all well time to head for the Pewter City Gym." Naruto turn around to him at that.

"Your heading to the gym as well?" Naruto ask, Ash and Misty where both shock to hear that as they thought he had already been to the Gym.

"What, you have not gone to the Gym yet, but Oak's said you had left a while before me?" Ash ask and Mist looked on as she too wanting to know why. "Oh yeah," Naruto sheepishly replied. "Well the thing is I heard that Pidgeotto were in Viridian so I take a lot of time out to look for one but had no luck." Naruto said with his head down.

"Hey sorry to hear that." Misty said feeling a bit sorry for him.

"Well before I got to the forest I did catch a pokemon that was not common at all for Viridian so it cool." Naruto said with his head up and a smile but then the smile drop and he look a bit mad. "However when I just got to that damn forest, some dumb kid acting like a Samurai came out of nowhere yelling 'I challenges you to a battle' **NOT **seeing the Beedrill nest only 10 feet away!" Naruto sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose "Let just say for the next four hour's I got a LOT of work out at running away." Misty was sweat dropping at that as they met the same kid and can see how that had happen.

"Hey I know what you mean." Ash said "I had been about to catch a Weedle when that guy pop out no where saying the same thing." Ash ball his fist as he ramamber. "because of him I lost the weedle." Ash was still mad at him for that.

"Well crying about it won't help you guys!" both Ash and Naruto turn too Misty "That happen in the forest, so just let it go!" Misty said as she gave them a look that said that was the End of it, Ash hurry and nodded at the look while Naruto just blink, _(why is this girl bossing me around now?_) Misty then grab both boys by the arms and led them out of the Pokémon Center. "Well come on let get you guy to the Pewter City Gym." again Naruto just blink at that, (_why do I get the feeling they somehow added me to there group?) _Naruto thought as they headed to the Gym.

* * *

**Pewter Gym City Gym**

The Pewter Gym despite having a bad paint job look pretty standard to Naruto but to Ash it look like more.

"This is it, our first Gym!" Ash all but yell, while Naruto just look on. "Yeah but we still got to get to 7 more AND beat them all!" Naruto said but Ash just petted him on the back.

"Yeah but by going to our first Gym don't it make you feel more like a real trainer?" Ash ask with a smile, Naruto found him self smiling at that too.

"Well that one way to put it," Naruto turn to Ash "so let get going!" both boys begain to walk to the Gym door.

"STOP!" The boys stop and turn to Misty "Did you guys forget? Your BOTH here for the Gym badge, so who's gonna battle the Gym Leader?" Misty said making the two look at each other.

"UHHHH I'M GOING FIRST!" they said at the same time "NOT YOU, ME, STOP THAT, GRRrrrrrrrr" they grow at each other abit more then jump back.

"Only one way to do this!" Ash as pull his fist back.

"Yeah your on!" Naruto reply and did the same, mean while Misty back up from the two thinking they were gonna fight. "Hey wait you two, your not gonna-" but was cut off at there yelling.

" AAAHHHHHH Rock... Paper... Scissors... shot!" Misty fall over at that, (_should have none...boys!) _they kept at it for a few time then Naruto got Rock and Ash had Scissors.

"Yes, look like I win!" Naruto said Smirking while Ash just folded his arms.

"Big deal, let go already so I can get my turn." Was Ash reply while Misty smiled awkwardly at them.

"Look at it this way Ash, you get to see what pokemon the Gym Leader uses and can plan out how to beat when it your turn." Ash smile at Misty for that "now let go!" by her word the three young trainer went on inside Gym.

The inside of the Gym had boulders and rocks all over the place with a big stage at the end with dark lighting making the place look abit intimidate to the three.

"Man Is this a cave or what...?" Naruto stated more then ask.

"Yeah and it big in here." Ash add look at the size of the place.

"But where the Gym Leader?" Mist ask looking around for him.

"Right here!" all three turn to the stage when they heard the voice at. On top of the stage was a brown skin boy with brown Spikey hair sitting cross legged and what look like his eyes close "I am Brock, the Leader of this Gym." Stepping up Naruto was faceing the stage as his battle was first.

"The name Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here for my first badge!" Brock got up and look down at his Vulpix.

"Your Vulpix looks well train." Brock said as he pull out a pokeball.

"Thank." Naruto reply as he got ready and Vulpix look abit happy at his commet.

"But it can't win." Naruto and Vulpix almost fall over at that "it a two on two battle, go Geodude!"Brock call out, and out of the pokeball came what look like a big rock with a face and arms.

"Dude dude!" the pokemon cryed.

"Alright Vulpix let go!" Naruto yell but stop when saw that small fox was glaring at Brock then look Geodude. "Vulpix..?"

"VVVVVUUULLL!" The fox grow out be before- "PPPPPPIIIIXXXXX!" -a big Flamethrower shot forth from her mouth at the Geodude at super speed.

"Geo?" was all it could say before the blast slam into him and shot him into the wall at the end of the Gym.

"Whoa!" Misty said in shock at what she saw.

"Cool!" Ash said now wanting to battle Naruto and Vulpix.

"Heh look like Vulpix dosen't like to be look down on eh Brock? Naruto Smirk while Brock didn't say a word but pull out a pokemon, looking at the two for a minute he before smiling with approva.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Brock reply then went on "But there was a reason I said you Vulpix can't win and this is why, GO ONIX! " when Brock throw the pokeball out came a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head. "OOOONNN!" the pokemon roar as it came to life.

"What the hell is that!" Naruto said in Complete shock while Vulpix had it jaw wide open at the giant pokemon.

"Here let me see." Ash said as he take out his pokedex.

"ONIX THE ROCK SNAKE POKEMON: Onix has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass, which helps it keep direction while burrowing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Misty said as she look on.

"I will say it once more!" Brock said as he look dead at Naruto "**Your Vulpix Can Not Win!**"

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Gym Battle's and Cave Fight's!

**Chapter 2**

First: Alright let me start off by saying sorry it take so long but this is the first fic I'm done that will be over 5000k long in each Chapter but I am getting faster so hopefully the next Chapter is gonna out sooner.

Second: Naruto is 12 in this fic.

Third: Naruto/Sabrina won't be for a while.

Last: Vulpix is not kyuubi, but you will see the fox again. Just not soon.

Now with that done, on with the next Chapter.

* * *

**Pewter Gym City Gym**

"Dammit" Naruto said as he look on at the Onix "so much for this being easy." he said out loud.

"Onix use tail whip on Vulpix" Brock commanded yell out and Onix quickly came foward with a tail whilp in mind.

"Vulpix dodge to the side and run up it tail with quick attack" Naruto yell out as Vulpix side step the attack and ran up the Onix's tail, once Vulpix got to the head she use quick attack and smash Onix's head to that side while jumping in the air.

"OOOOONNNNNN"

"Now Vulpix use Flamethrower" Said Naruto not hearing what Brock said over Onix's roar, Vulpix let out a powerful Flamethrower dead at Onix's head covering the rock pokemon in fire. Vulpix landed on her feet and look up at work.

"Good work Vulpix!" Naruto said with pride at his pokemon "one more attack should take Onix-"

"OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Onix roar as it blow a way the fire looking unharmed, but very mad.

"-out, what hell..? Naruto said shock at not seeing Onix not hurt at all."

"harden!" Brock said making Naruto look up "it not a move that only bug pokemon can use."

"That it, when Onix was roaring out loud I saw he said something but couldn't hear what it was!" Misty added

"That Right I told Onix to harden before Vulpix attack, and now it my turn, Onix use take down!" Brock called out making the rock snake pokemon dive at the small fox and smash into her, the attack was so powerful that Vulpix was sent fly before slamming into it trainer but even the blond was push back a bit.

"Vulpix.. You ok?" Naruto said in a worried voice and that surprised him, (_I'm worried about a pokemon that will become a nine tails fox one day,__ the irony of all this is just killing me) _Vulpix give a small cry to let him know she was alright but Naruto knew it was unable to go on with the battle.

"The battle is now one on one bring out your next pokemon!" Brock said with Onix ready. Naruto was in a bit of a bind he had a water pokemon but some how he got the feeling that the small Poliwag wouldn't do much good in this battle and the same could be said with Doduo and Beedrill.

"I guess that leave me with?" Naruto said as he take out a pokeball, still holding Vulpix "go Poliwag" Naruto call out as the spherical tadpole shot out of the pokeball looking ready for battle.

"Poli!" the water type pokemon cried out in shock when the Onix lowered its head to Poliwag's and stared at the pokemon.

"Using a water type against a rock type is a good move." Brock said as his Onix got ready, hoping to take the small water pokemon out fast.

"Poliwag use water gun!" Naruto call out and tadpole shot out a jet line of water at the Onix.

"Onix dodge it and use bind!" Brock commanded as Onix dodge the attack, however at hearing what attack Brock had Onix use, Naruto eyes want wide eyed as some thing came to mind _(bind is an attack that bring the pokemon in close, and if Onix wrap around Poliwag then!) _with that thought in mind Naruto made a new plan as Onix rush at Poliwag.

"Poliwag don't dodge it!" Naruto yell, the water pokemon that had been about to run out of the way stop and look at him like he was crazy along with everyone else, but by stopping it gave Onix the time it needed to wrap the small pokemon in the bind.

"I don't know what you think your doing, but it over now" Brock call out to Naruto, but the blond just look on as Onix pull his pokemon up in too the air and began to crash him.

"Poliwag! use water gun now!" Naruto cry, with Poliwag being held right in front of Onix it shot the attack at the rock pokemon head force Onix to let Poliwag go.

"OOOONNN" the pokemon roar in pain.

"Onix!" Brock cry out seeing his pokemon take a direct hit.

"Now Poliwag use water gun one more time" Naruto call and Poliwag was Gearing up to fire one more water gun- "OOOOOONNNNN" -but Onix loud roar made everyone stop what they were doing and look up as the snake pokemon fell over unable to battle.

"WHAT! Ash and Misty said in unison while Brock jump down from the stage and ran over to his pokemon. Naruto on the other hand 'who still hand Vulpix in his arms' just look shock "_(What the hell! Okay I know rock pokemon are weak against water pokemon but one water gun 'even at point blank' should not have taken Onix out) _Naruto thought.

"how is this possible" Brock said out loud making Naruto look over at brock before running to him with Ash and Misty not far behind all of them wanting to see if the Onix was okay but once they got a good look at Onix head they floze.

"Whoa! Man..!" Ash gasp

"Holy god" Misty add

"Well I don't think I saw that coming" Naruto said as they look at the pokemon and saw all the burn marks on it face _(Burn marks..?) _Brock thought as turn to look at Naruto's Vulpix _(Are you telling me that a Vulpix that can't be more then two maybe three weeks old shot a Flamethrower so powerful it broke harden) _Brock look on at the Vulpix still shock at that.

"Well..." Brock said making them look at him. "with Onix unable to battle it look like you win Naruto. "Brock said with a smile as he held out his open hand. "here your Boulder badge." Looking at the badge he grab it then held it up high.

"Check it out I got a boulder badge, believe it!" Naruto shout in joy before turnning to the small fox in his arms "good job Vulpix and good job Po... li... wag...?" Naruto had turn to thank his Poliwag but stop what he was saying when he saw his pokemon glowing!

"What the?" Naruto said as the glowing begain to cover him "Poliwag is Evolveing!" Naruto, Ash, and Misty all yell. When the glow die down Poliwag had want a under dramatic change when it evolve.

"Poliwhirl!" The pokemon cry, The most notable difference about it is that it has become bigger and gained arms with gloved hands while losing its tail. The eyes have moved to the top of its head and it apparently loses its visible mouth. Its nostrils are now visible. Curiously, the swirl on its abdomen as Poliwag reverses when it evolved.

"Well god damn and hear I thought being a trainer would be boring at first!" Naruto laughed ran to his new pokemon, pick it up and began swing it and Vulpix around. Brock just gave a small laugh him before turning to Ash.

"As you can see my pokemon are no longer fit to battle, what say you and I battle first thing tomorrow morning!" Brock ask him, Ash just smile and nodded "sounds cool to me!" was his reply then went over to Naruto with Misty.

"Hey Naruto good battle!" Ash said making the blond boy stop what he was doing, saying thanks to him, Misty spoke next "yeah the battle was great and all but I think we should take those two to the pokemon center for treatment!" seeing him nodded, the girl turn to the Gym Leader.

"Will you be coming!" she Ask him, but the brown skin boy just shake his head "thank but no I can take care of my pokemon here. Ash I'll see bright and early tomomrow right..?" Brock turn and ask him.

"You got it" Ash reply as the three left.

**Pokemon center**

They had been at the pokemon center for a few hours Ash was going over how he would battle Brock with Misty while Naruto was on the screen phone **(:I don't know what it call, if you do, pleases tell me and I'll put it in:) **calling his 'mom' it was a few minutes before the blond hair lady pick.

"What is it I'm busy- oh Naruto..?" Ms benter had a look of surprised at hearing from him so soon, then frown. "Naruto why are you calling me this soon, don't tell you about to give up already" she said in a disapproving tone.

"What! No, I wanted to show you that I got my first badge" Naruto said in surprise holding out the boulder badge. "why would you think I'd gave up now" he exclaimed.

"Let be real Naruto you don't have a very good track record with staying focused on task,"her female voice condescension.

"Hey the not true!"

"Really..?" she said, seeing her opening "What about the prep school I sent you to, or the school for the gifted, or the damn boxing club YOU sign up for" Ms benter said, her left eye was twitching at all the thing Naruto had not Complete.

"Okay, okay I get it" Naruto sheepishly replied knowing she got him, but what could he say all those things were boring, even the boxing club though he had thought it would be fun but when you've train to be a ninja sense five years old boxing get boring fast. The blond woman look to having calm down.

"Well I'll say this I'm glad to see you keeping at it and you've got a badge" she gave a half smile "seem so far your doing good, soooo" she said.

Ms. Benter leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk and her head on her interlocked knuckles taking on her business pose, she knew it intimidate Naruto and knew it was cruel but watching Naruto squirm was always too fun to past up, it was the most fun she had had in years before she take him in. Without torturing anyone mentally in business deals that is."How many pokemon have you got so far.."

Naruto was pulling on his clothes, woulding why the center got so hot, he hated when she pull this intimidate crap on him. "Well, with Vulpix I got four so far" Naruto frown as the forest came to mind "I might have had more but someone in the Viridian Forest take up my time so-" Naruto stop when he saw her eye twitching but it didn't seem to be at him.

"That me guess a Samurai is what you ran into" she said shocking him. "yep I knew it, ran into a few of them back in my days as trainer" Ms. Benter with a shake of the head.

"WAIT! YOU WERE TRAINER!" Naruto yell making everyone look at him but he was too shock at what he heard to care.

"I uh well yeah but your busy so I'll tell you next time bye!" she said and before Naruto could say anything else she hang up.

"Mom, mom, mom," Naruto yell trying to call her back but she didn't pick up " damn it" he muttered quietly turn to see Ash and Misty.

"What!" he said but before they could say anything Nurse joy came up to him "Naruto Uzumaki here are you pokemon" the Nurse said gave him back Vulpix and the pokeball with Poliwhirl in it.

"Hey Naruto what was that about" Misty ask coming up to him with Ash behind her.

"Just talking with my mom" Naruto said before turning to Ash. "hey sense you got a battle coming up would you like to train with me" he Ask, but before the boy can reply a brown skin man with his head and eyes cover came to them.

"Before that" the man said "can you guy come with me for abit" the man ask.

"UH? Who the hell are you" Naruto ask as he sweat-dropped, having never seen the man before, Ash and Misty on the other hand did.

"This is the man that take us here to begain with and show us how to get to the gym" Misty stated as the two begain to follow man, Naruto not sure what else to do just gave a careless shrug and went with them.

**ASH"S BATTLE**

Ash and Pikachu were a cross from Brock and Geodude in the Gym and as Ash face Brock he look on with a new Respect.

The man who told them his name was Flint took him to Brock's house and revealed that Brock had nine younger siblings that he constantly had to take care of, because his father left to become a Pokémon Trainer. He never returned, as did his mother.

Flint had decided to help Ash in his gym battle and hooked Pikachu to a hydro-electric dam to increase its strength, and with Naruto's help he had a plan to win.

Ash look to the side and saw Misty and Naruto in the rafters, cheering for him, however he also saw they were by crowded by Brock's siblings.

"The battle is as before, we both will use two pokemon" Brock said as he geard Geodude up "now go Geodude use rock throw" Brock commanded as Geodude began to throw rocks at Pikachu but Pikachu just dodge them all.

"Pikachu use ThunderShock" Ash yell out as the small mouse sent a powerful ThunderShock to the Geodude and taking it out in one hit. Brock, Misty and Naruto are stunned, staring open-mouthed at what happen.

"I see your Pikachu stronger then I thought" Brock said before recalling his Geodude and sending out Onix "but can it do that to him..? Onix use bind" following Brock's orders Onix shot it tail out to the Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it then come back" Ash call to his pokemon, Pikachu side step the attack and ran back behind Ash. "Go Butterfree" Ash yell as in darker purple-blue insect with four legs and large veined wings which are white with black markings came out in red light.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder" Ash said shocking Brock but before could do anything Butterfree had flow above Onix already and was sending the blueish powder to the rock pokemon who fall a sleep in almost no time at all making Ash the winner who began jump with joy at having won his first Gym battle. Brock look on almost not able to believes how fast the battle had ended, then gave a humorless chuckle at it all.

"Two lost's in a row that can't be good for my ego" Brock said with a sad smile but walk over to Ash nonetheless.

"Ash.." he said Making the boy look up to him "That was a great battle Well done... You've earn have this Boulder badge." hold out his hand Ash grab the badge and held it up with Pride. However when Ash saw how let down Brock look he could help but sad for him, Brock was a good trainer and if he didn't have to look after his family he could be an even greater trainer. Looking to the side they saw everyone coming down to them with Brock brother and sister's running over to him and trying to cheer him up.

"It suck doesn't it..?" Naruto said walking to Ash's side while looking at Brock, Ash didn't need to ask what he ment for he already knew.

"Yeah it does.." was Ash's reply then he saw Misty walk over to Brock. "Hey Brock is't there any way you can found someone to take care them" Misty Ask "we heard in town that you wanted to see more of the world, maybe the three of us can help you look." As Misty said that Naruto eye begain to twitch, really they had just met but some how he seem to have been added to there group.

"Thank but I can't ask some else to look after my family..." Brock said with a sad smile but was happy to know that they were willing to help. "Not even if that person was one of the family" Said a new voice making everyone there look to the door.

Flint had been out said watching on as the kids battle, Flint had been sad to see Brock lose but he needed him to see he had a lot to learn, but when he saw that Brock would not leaven his siblings to just anyone, Flint was both proud and sad that it take this long to do what he was going to do now. Walking in to the Gym he stop three feet from Brock be fore taking off his disguise and revealed who he was to Brock which left him in shock.

"FLINT.. !" Brock cry out, Ash, Misty, and Naruto surprised were surprised but not by that Brock know the mans name but by the fact that he look just like Brock albeit older. Naruto being the first to get his thoughts together spoke what was on their mind. "Brock you know him..?" though he more stated then ask.

"Know him..? He's my dad,,!" THAT Throw everyone for a loop, but they kept quiet with a shocked expression on their faces as the two went on.

"Brock, I know I have been there for you in the kids in the past but want to be now" his words shock everyone there. "Go Brock, go off into the world and Complete your dream." Flint said while looking dead at him. "I'll take care of the kids you have my word."

"Wait, wait, wait? you're the good-for-nothing father who left him and never came back that you told us about?" Ash asked finaly getting over his surprised, but making Misty, and Naruto sweat drop at the young boys announcement .

"That's right. It was me." Flint admitted. "I couldn't become the Pokemon trainer I wanted to and because I was such a failure I was too ashamed and embarrassed to go back to my family."

"But why did you help me instead of Brock?" Ash asked the older man.

"Because you reminded me of myself." Flint admitted his reason, then Flint turned to his son. " but It's time I started looking after my family, and for you to go after your dreams." Flint told his son. everyone seemed frozen in their spots and glued to the scene, as the great drama before then unfolded, but they all nearly fall over at what happen next.

"Okay well here the a list of things you need to know" Brock said before bring out a big load of papers and begain to show him all the things he will need to know about taking care of the kid, meanwhile Ash, Misty, and Naruto were just looking on at the Sena not sure what to make of it.

**The next day**

Ash, Misty, Naruto, and now Brock were walking down the road to the next town.

"Hey Ash, are you sure it's okay for me to go with you on your Pokemon journey?" Brock asked Ash, who looked delighted for the company. "Yeah the more the merrier." Ash said with a smile while Misty look a bit mad at Ash for letting come him along with out her input "Hey don't for you have to pay me back for my bike you trashed" Ash turn around at that annoyed and yell.

"When are you going to get over that dumb old bike!" he yell out loud but trailed off feeling a draft suddenly over his head looking to the side he saw Naruto keeling down to his Vulpix while holding his hat. "NARUTO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Naruto just turn to him with the most innocent look on his face

"What? I'm just Giving Vulpix a new toy to play with."

"WHAT! that not of toy, now give it back." Ash yell again as **try **to get his hat back but Naruto kept it out of reach.

"Hey man what are you getting all mad about it just a **dumb old hat**." Naruto said making Ash stop in his reach and flinched when he heard that. Ash Turn to Misty with his head down "Sorry I call you bike dumb and I'll pay you back but I can't right now." Ash said, and Misty smile at having won for once but it drop at the look Naruto gave her.

"Misty while I get why your so mad at him, do you really think hounding Ash is going to make him get you a new bike faster! let me answer that, no." Naruto Stated and Misty look a bit annoyed because she couldn't dispute the claim. Naruto look back and forth at the two for a minute, see that there fight was for now over thought it was best to take his leave "Well guy it was cool hanging out you, but I think it best Vulpix and I get going." Naruto said however they just blinked before looking at him strangely.

"What you talking about we all going to the same place." Ash walking to his side.

"Yeah no sense in splitting up when we're all going to the same place right.?" Misty added walking to his other side, Naruto just look between them not sure what to say and he was About to bring up the fact that him and Ash are rivals but Brock cut him off.

"Misty right, beside both you and Ash are heading to all the same gyms anyway so we might as well go together." Brock ended while walking up to Misty's right. Naruto just look at the three not sure what to think of any of this, _(man what have I gotten myself in to now?) _Naruto just shake his somehow know there was no way out of this for him.

"Well I guess if you put it that way we might as well go together." Naruto said making the other glad he was on board.

"Cool now lets get going!" Ash yell out but stop when he thought of something, a glint of mischief was in his eyes "Hey guy last one to mt moon is a rotten egg." Ash said before running off.

"What, hey Ash get back here!" Misty yell running after the boy, while Naruto and Brock just gave each other a careless shrug before running after the two, _(Well thing won't be boring for me that for sure) _Naruto thought with a smile as he and Brock to catch up to the two.

**Night time at Mt Moon**

The four teen had just made it to the mountain and was looking at the cave opening when a man in the lab coat came running out with a army of Zubats behind him yell for help leaving the group of teen dumb founded.

"Well there something you don't see everyday." Naruto said with a blink look on his face Ash just nodded, both boy then found them self's push forward by Misty.

"What are you guy doing! Go help him!" the girl all but yell at the two _(Man this is one bossy chick, give her pink hair and I'd have to start calling sakura_) Naruto thought before he and Ash went to save the lab coat man.

"Pikachu! Use your Thundershock!" Ash yell out.

"PIKAAAAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUU" the Pikechu cry.

"Vulpix! use Flamethrower now" shouted Naruto.

"VULLLLLL- PIXXXXXXXX!" the small fox roared before unleashing the powerful blast of flame that hit Zubats and knocking them away from the man with the small mouse powerful ThunderShock.

"hey Are you okay?" Ash asked he and Pikachu running up to the man with brown hair and blue eyes, from what he could see of the guy, but was surprise when he proceeded to hug telling him how great and cool he was but unfortunately putting Pikachu stuck between the two of them and was getting madder by the minute. Naruto who came running up with Misty and Brock saw this knew what was coming had the two back up with him.

Pikachu having done with being squeezing to death electrocuted them big time forcing the lab coat man to let go of Ash. The scientist suddenly got back up with ease as if he had not just been given a massie electrocute.

"Sorry about that but I must say it is so moving to see such a display of the friendship you have with your Pikachu is something that can not be said with just words" the lab coat guy said before moving over to Naruto and Vulpix so fast that if he had not been in a new world he would have thought the man was use some type of speed jutsu. "And you sir you and your Vulpix must be deeply connect,-" he said before doing some of the most retarded poser's he had ever seen "- Why the move. the way you Breathe. And the fact that I'm because it must be because of the bond between Pokemon and man!" he Finnish doing some really retarded dramatic pose. _(I never thought I'd say this, but I think even Gai and lee pose's was better then this) _Naruto thought in dull, horrified shock.

"And I am Seymour! Seymour the Scientist!"" Seymour declared doing yet another retarded pose and making Naruto horror grow ten fold _(if this guy end up joining us I swaire these guy will go to sleep one night and** never **see me again_) Brock pushing that aside went on to ask him why he was attack by the Zubats at that the man expression darken and ask for them to come with him.

**In side Mt moon**

"As you can see the cave is all lit up on the inside, Somebody just strung up these lights through the whole cave with out care for the Pokemon." Seymour began let the group of teens know what was going on "and for Pokemon like Zubat these lights are most upsetting for them and some time even confusing"

"Which is probably why the Zubat left the cave and attacked you." Brock realized as they continued to walk through the cave. Looking around the cave they couldn't help but to see the trouble the lights was making for Pokemon, looking to the right Naruto saw the Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere and Ash even saw how the lights were drying up the Sandshrew.

"Why would anyone do this?" Naruto ask Seymour with worry and furious all over his face. Seymour just sigh

"I'm afraid it maybe for the Moon Stones" he answer, Naruto rise a eyebrow at that, not knowing what those are.

"Moon Stones? what are those" it was Brock that ask with Misty and Ash wanting to know as well .

"Many Scientist including myself believed that Pokemon came to Earth from outer space." Seymour announced before doing some annoying rhyme that was almost as bad as his pose.

"From outer space?" they all said not sure if that was true.

"Yes! Not only that but I believed spacecraft that brought them to Earth is in this cave, it must be the Moon Stone." Seymour told them getting more and more excited "And that It why we must not take the moon stone from it belong to the pokemon" Seymour then went and grabbed Naruto hand suddenly. "You agree with me, don't you?" one of Naruto eyes was twitching at this and Misty and Brock had to calm the blond down before he hit the Scientist while Ash made him let his hand go telling him that he believed his his theory.

It was at this moment that a Clefairy , suddenly skipped, seemingly not noticing the group of as it past them with it mind more on the rock in it hands.

"That looks like a Clefairy!" Brock announced causing Misty to cooed over how adorable the Pokemon look making Naruto and Ash bring out their Pokedex to see what it said about the Pokemon.

"Hey Naruto you alrealy got more pokemon then me so I'm getting this one!" Ash announced as he got his Poke Ball ready to try and catch the Pokemon.

"Sure go ahead." was all Naruto said.

"You can't!" Seymour grabbed Ash's arm suddenly in protest, just as the others watched the Pokemon go off to the caves on the left. "I'm sorry. But it's best that you just let it stay here, I hope you understand." Seymour told the boy, who looked surprised, before he nodded.

"Okay, I understand." Ash told the scientist, who seemed pleased with the response. Suddenly they heard the Clefairy cry out its name in worry, making everyone turn in that direction in surprise. In the cave that it had gone into, the Clefairy was cowering in a corner, with a large shadow of another Pokemon looming over it.

"Don't be scared of Meowth!" Meowth told the Pokemon with a smirk on his face, it was at that moment that Ash, Naruto and the others ran in.

"It's Meowth!" Ash cried, causing the cat to look at him in annoyance and Naruto did as well wanting to know how he knew the pokemon and why it could talk.

"What are you doing here?" Meowth complained, but before Ash could answere the cat was grabbed by the scruff of the his neck much to his annoyance. Looking up Meowth saw that it was grab by a tall blond, he glared up at the boy who just look down at the cat confused.

"HEY put me down you big blond idiot." Meowth roar leaving Naruto even more confused then before.

"Hey Ash, Misty how the hell is this pokemon talking." Naruto ask look over to them while Meowth manage to get out of Naruto hand.

"So Team Rocket is causing all of the trouble around here, what a surprise." Ash said, He didn't even bother addressing what Naruto had ask.

"what trouble are you morons up to now." Misty ash already looking tire of this.

"Trouble?" a woman's voice was heard.

"Make that double." now it was a man.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nations."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse!" She was holding a shovel.

"James!" He was holding a pick axe.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth jumped up finishing their introduction, while Naruto just gave them a blank stare _(what the hell is up with all these retards I keep running into in this world)_.

"what show-offs!" Seymour looked anything but impressed.

" So it was you guy that put up all the lights in this cave, it's your fault that the Pokemon here are so confused!" Brock yell getting more, more mad.

"What a shame." Jessie not at all regretful.

"How could we forgive ourselves?" James much same.

"We want to get out hands on the Moon Stone so we can power up our Pokemon with it!" Meowth announced their plans to the group.

"With the Moon Stone in our hands, nothing can stop us." Jessie added.

"We won't let you get away with it!" Ash shouted about to have Pikachu attack but Naruto put his hand his on his shoulder stopping him.

"Hey Ash let have let have Vulpix and Pikachu sit this one out and look after Clefairy while you and I have a good old fashion Bug fight." Ash just smirk at that getting what he ment and had Pikachu go over to Clefairy as Vulpix jump off Naruto's shoulder and did the same.

"Go Beedrill!" Naruto yell out, as he summoned the bipedal wasp

"Go Butterfree" Ash call out while Jessie summoned Ekans and James called on Koffing and ordered Koffing to generate a Smog attack. Ash countered with Butterfree's Whirlwind, and Naruto had Beedrill use Twineedle and Agility on them. Misty and Seymour made a run for it while Brock who had grab Clefairy was right behind them with Vulpix and Pikachu at each of his side's, Ekans attacked Butterfree and Koffing slammed into Beedrill.

"Ash have I'll tell Beedrill to use Fury Attack to keep them off you and when theirs a opening have Butterfree use Whirlwind so we can blow them out of the cave" Naruto said to his fellow trainer.

"Right!" Ash reply, but Naruto and Ash suddenly realized something.

"WHERE the HELL Is MEOWTH!"look at each other they both yell at the same time. Meanwhile Misty and Seymour had been following Brock who still had the Clefairy in his arms and it was pointing which way they had go to get out of the cave which They followed it up the mountain.

"Alright kids it time for that Clefairy to hand over the moon Stone!" demanded Meowth who came out of no where bolking there path.

"Man these guys just don't give up!" Seymour stated in annoyance.

"You can say that again." reply Misty as she take out a pokeball then added " you should have seen all the Trouble they cause back in Viridian city" Brock who had pull out a pokeball put in his own two cent.

"I don'think I won't to know, these guy look like their nothing but pain" Meowth getting mad at what they were saying quickly yell

"Enough talk it time to battle!" with that said Brock and Misty throw their pokeballs.

"Go Staryu!" Misty call.

"Go Zubat!" Brock yell which surprised Misty but she had to put it side for now. " Zubat use Supersonic!" The high-pitched signal confused Meowth and made him attacked his self.

"Hey, hey, hey, what am I doing!" Meowth yell as he kept hitting himself.

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty older as the water stream hit Meowth in the face; he rapidly filled up with water, -SPBOOOOM- Then flew away like a balloon as the water was expelled from his mouth, Naruto and Ash who had beat James and Jessie were running to catch up with them but duck when they saw Meowth Fly at them.

Having all got back together the four teens stop for a break and Brock had them let all the Pokémon try his special, recipe for Pokémon food. Seymour tasted it and deemed it "not bad" but Ash only to cringe at how it taste and stipe it out.

"Well it is a food made for pokemon so humen might not like it"Brock said looking sheepish at Ash's reaction as he gave some to Zubat which he said he captured just before they entered the cave .

"Hey guy?" Naruto call everyone to look at what he was pointing at. "what do you think their talking about? Naruto ask look at Pikachu, Vulpix and Clefairy who were having a conversation on a nearby rock

"Don't know but Pikachu and Vulpix sure do makes friends fast."Ash replyed as he and the other watched with smile, before Pikachu and Vulpix turned to them.

"Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu call out to them.

"Vul, Vul, Vul,!" Vulpix did so as well.

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked, after both he and Naruto's pokemon as well as the Clefairy looked down at them and called their attention, the three Pokemon jumped off the rock and started making their way to a destination that only the Pokemon knew, followed by the rest of the group

It was night time when they arrive at another cave but still didn't know where they were going.

"Pikachu, just where are you taking us?" Ash asked wanting to know where they were going.

"Yeah Vulpix, we've been walking for hour's" Naruto add as he was look around the cave however everyone stop at the wonderful sight they saw.

"It's the core of the Moon Stone." Seymour announced as Clefairy hopped over to the giant rock in the middle of the room and added its stone to the several small rocks that looked like fragments at the base of the core, which completed the circuit.

"So the Moon Stone legend is true." Brock mused, while Misty commeted on how it was like a dream and Naruto and just look on at the wonderful sight.

All the small stones, then the large core, began to glow blue in the moonlight. Dozens of Clefairy approached the rock and began to dance around the Moon Stone, as this was going on Naruto, Misty, Ash and Brock play "charades" with Vulpix and Pikachu to learn that the Clefairy were praying to the Stone.

Seymour concluded that humans are supposed to ride the Stone back out to the stars, sounding poetic again- 'Naruto begain praying for anything to stop it -but his rapture is interrupted.

"Stars? why that would be us!" Meowth yell suddenly, Making everyone to turn to the cave opening, to find that Team Rocket had come back.

"Man you morons don't give up, do you?" Naruto stated more then ask while rolling his eye's at them, wanting to end this quickly was about to have Vulpix use Flamethrower on them when Seymour attacked Team Rocket yelling that he was going to keep them from the Stone, but Meowth tripped him and took him out of the action because his glasses fell off

"You trying to piss us off!" Naruto growl at the treatment of the scientist.

"if they are it working!" said Misty looked appalled at what they did.

"Same here! Ash said wanting to teach them a lesson.

"Of save it for the battle kiddie!" Jessie smirked as she got out her Poke Ball.

"Yeah! Enough talk!" James smirked as he too got out his Poke Ball. Ash and Naruto got Pikachu and Vulpix ready, while Brock summoned Onix; Jessie and James called on Ekans and Koffing again.

"Koffing use SmokeScreen! James order his pokemon as Jessie had her dived underground. Koffing unleashed a load of black smoke which was covering the whole cave Ash then summoned Pidgeotto and ordered it to Whirlwind the smoke away. When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was gone, and the Moon Stone with them.

"Onix, follow them underground!" Brock ordered causing the Rock Snake to roar as it did as Brock asked it to do.

"They sure are good at running away" Naruto sign as he put together his hand's in a loud clap causing everyone to look at him.

"Naruto this is not the time for you to be prying!" Ash said as Misty was also about to but in her own to cent when the blond Shhhs them.

"Be quiet for a few second" Naruto said One of the Clefairy retrieved Seymour's glasses for him. Everyone waiting to see Naruto was doing and were shock to see a reddish-orange pigmentation grow around his eyes and when he open his eyes their shock grow as his pupils were horizontal bar with yellow irises.

_(Damn it still take five second to use the full Sage Mode!) _Naruto thought as when he was seventeen full Sage Mode had only taken three second _(I'll deal with that later.) _Naruto then walk to the end of the cave, put his hand into a fist and pull it back getting ready to punch.

"Alright guy's I know were these loser are, so follow me! he yell before slamming his fist in to the wall, punching a giant hole into the cave wall. "Try to keep up!" Naruto yell once more with a grin before jumping throw the hole in running off with Vulpix behind him.

The other just look for a minute before Ash who recovered from the shock first yell for him to wait up while he ran to catch blond.

"Well didn't see that coming." Misty said, her and Brock getting over the shock well.

"Yeah but Misty, you batter catch up with them while me and Seymour use the hole Onix dig." Brock said as Misty nodded running off throw the wall while Brock and Seymour jump down Onix 's hole.

Team Rocket was sliding downhill with the Stone on a sled laughing at how easy they got away. "so much for the good guy's alway winning!" Jessie said

"I know but not this time!" James added

" but it look like this time" Meowth Begain

" The nice guys Finish last!" the trio ended together

"BOOOOOM" a loud sound came out of nowhere and looking Team Rocket saw Naruto smash out of the mountainside with Ash too jumping out of the hole he made and Misty right behind them. all three landed on top of the sled with with Misty looking like she was going to have a heath attack.

"Where the hell did you guy's come from!" Jessie and James screen while the three teen's just grin at them but before anyone could say a thing they all pale when Onix appeared so suddenly, upsetting the sled and Naruto see what was going to happen grab Ash and Misty jump out of the way as the sled crash to ground level.

Onix then attempted to Tackle Team Rocket, but James seeing it and acting fast had Koffing counter with Tackle, they literally slammed into each other and both Pokémon fell to the ground stunned. Brock jump out tunnel and seeing his pokemon down quickly ran to see if it was okay as Naruto landed Ash and Misty in arm.

"Hey Naruto look!" they both said at the same time causing the blond to look up and his eyes wide, Seymour and the Clefairy's had appeared from Onix's tunnel and begain Waving their fingers hypnoting everyone with Seymour explaining that they were using Metronome and that anything can happen but then what appeared to be a Hyper Beam came out of no and blasting Team Rocket sending them flying off in to the sky.

"Wow." the group of teen said looked amazed at the damage , but then many Chips of the Moon Stone drifted down from the sky and as they fell on the Clefairy, many of the Clefairy begain to evolved into Clefable.

"Well damn!" Naruto said at seeing all the new born Clefable the other made there own comment looking around at the amazing sight.

**The next day**

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Naruto were on their way out of the caves of Mount Moon, Seymour stayed with the Clefairy and Clefable, really hoping to someday visit outer space with them.

"Well that was some at Adventure would you guy say?" Naruto ask the other.

"Yeah I have to admitte that would be kinded cool." Ash reply but stop when he saw sign. causing Naruto, Misty, and Brock to look.

"Gary was here! Ash is a loser. Huh?" Misty read out loud.

"Um what?" was all Brock could say while Naruto had a bit more to say.

"Hey Ash who the hell is Gary?" the blond ask but the boy was red in the face with anger.

"That Gary! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Ash shouted ran to the city with Pikachu doing everything it could to keep up with it trainer.

"Hey Ash wait up, what the hurry!" Misty yell after the boy with Brock right behind her.

"Yeah man calm down!" Brock added trying to keep up with the two while Naruto and Vulpix just look at the three running off before laughing out loud as he and Vulpix ran to catch up, he was so going to get into a lot of Trouble hanging out with these guy's but at least he'd have some fun while he was at it.

* * *

**Major events**

Brock catches a Zubat!

Misty is revealed to have a Staryu!

Don't for get to Review


	3. Chapter 3Water Battles and Police Fights

Alright time to answer some questions!

Questions1: Why Ash and co didn't start freaking out that when Naruto gain golden eyes and started punching through wall? They live in a world where it legal for a five year old to own a Charizard that basically a damn dragon AND have already name over a dozen pokemon that have the power to destroy the whole world but you find it weird that they didn't start freaking at him gaining some eye liner? Really!

Questions2: When is he going to meet Sabrina? hold your horses it coming!

Questions3: where is sasuke ? Not telling you!

Questions4: Is anyone else from Narutos worlds coming? Don't know at the moment, if anyone got some idea's let me know.

Questions5: Why is the wording different? I haven't seen the T.V show in a while so I'm doing the best I can on the fly.

* * *

Excited about winning their Boulder Badge, Naruto and Ash couldn't wait to get to Cerulean City to battle for their Cascade Badge but For some reason, though, Misty was trying to avoid entering Cerulean and tried to convince them to go to Vermilion City.

"What the big deal Misty! like it or not this is the close's Gym." Naruto said in annoyance.

"But I'm just saying there are lot of other Gym out there, Let go to one of them!" Misty replied determent not go to Cerulean City.

"True but it like Naruto said Cerulean City the close's." Brock add in not sure why Misty was so dead set in skipping the place.

"Yeah and beside to go to Vermilion City first we have to go all the way around Cerulean City and that a take longer." Ash put in pretty much crashing any hope Misty had of them not going to Cerulean.

"Fine, but I'm not going." Misty said breaking off from the group and surprising the three boys. I'll wait for you guy outside of town, but don't take too long okay?" with that said Misty walk off leavening the guys. The three boy not sure what that was about just agreed with a careless shrug.

* * *

**Unknow place**

The Trio of Team Rocket can be seen enters a building looking for something to steal Pokémon with and they find what they're looking for.

* * *

When Ash, Naruto, and Brock entered the city, they saw a big crowd of people in a circle surrounding a building and wanting to see what all the fuss is about ran over to the building, but were surprised When they got there only to have Officer Jenny, accused the three of being the criminals. Ash and Brock were able to prove their innocence by showing her Ash's pokedex and Brock's Badge but when it was Naruto's turn Ash remember something about the Officer.

"Hey, you're that motorcycle officer that help me out back in Viridian." Ash said pointing at her.

"Huh? ah, you must've met my sister-in-law." Officer Jenny said. "Well, That's evidence enough for me. I'm sorry I was suspicious. Now I'm suspicious of my sister-in-law, she sure has weird taste in friends." Jenny added rubbing her chin before placing her hands on her sides. "Anyway all I need is for your blond friend here is to show me his pokedex and you guys are good to go."she Finnish as Naruto pull out his pokedex and had it started to talk.

**"I'm diemon; a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Naruto Uzumaki, his town unknow. My function is to provide Naruto with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training." **

"Well It look like you guy are all set- wait did say you name is Naruto!" Officer Jenny said getting real close to him, backing up a bit Naruto nodded.

"OH. MY. GOD. IT YOU!" she exclaimed in excitement much to Naruto's confusion. "IT ME! Don't you remember, four year's ago I found you on a road back at Viridian City!" the Officer exclaimed making Naruto eyes wide, all Officer Jenny look the same to him but only the one he met back then could know that. This had surprise Ash and Brock as well not that they knew what was going on but that Naruto knew one of the Officer Jenny.

"Hey Jenny we need to get these people out of here!" Call one of her fellow Officer's, After that yelling that she be right Jenny turn back to the boy "Well I got to go but I take break at 4:00 and there a donuts shop right down the block from here, meet me there Okay hear what you been up to."Officer Jenny said before running off to help clear up the crowd of people around the building.

"Hey Naruto if you knew Officer Jenny how come we're just now hearing about it?" Ash ask as they walk way.

"Yeah when did you two meet?" Brock added looking somewhat jealous.

"Because I never thought I'd see **that** Officer Jenny again!" Naruto stated sweat dropping. "I mean all the Officer Jenny's look the **same**! How can **anyone** tell one from other I'll never know and we ment like four years ago."

Ash had to agree with him there as the two he had seen look just alike, they even the same name, Brock who was about to point out the differ was cut off by Naruto who ask what they should do next. Seeing a bench a few feet away the three with over and sat down with Ash soon after asking Brock for inside information on the Gym Leader in this city.

"Sorry Ash but as a Gym Leader too, I cannot give out that information. Then Brock said to him "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because to Know yourself, you must know your adversary and then you hold the key to victory." Ash reply surprising Brock and Naruto at his wise statement.

"You sure know some pretty deep stuff." Naruto said.

"Yeah well I learned that one from Dexter." Ash said sheepishly.

"Yeah but that you take it to heath is a good thing." Brock said getting up. "Anyway I have some stuff I need to check out so why don't you guys head to the gym with out me." with that the brown skin boy left leavening the two.

"Hey there something I need to do, so you can have first shot at the Gym this time." when he saw his friend nod Naruto walk off and Ash headed to the Cerulean Gym everyone doing their own thing.

Naruto having left Ash jump to one of the tell building with Vulpix and clap his hands together going sage mode looking for three familiar Chakra or as their called in this would 'Aura', after they left Mt moon he had gone throw a lot of explaining when on the here with Ash still trying to get him to teach the boy to use Aura as well, shacking that off for a minute he had work to do and after searching for a minute he found the 'Aura's' that he was looking for, to his annoyance that is.

"Great it those morons, again!" Naruto said with a sign, after what happen at Mt Moon he ask Ash and Misty what was up with those Idiot's and was a bit surprised by what they had to say, it seen Team Rocket had been a pain in the ass for them since Misty had join Ash back in Viridian city where they tried to steal all the pokemon from the center there.

Naruto Sign at this, he had a feeling that those three had something to do with the robber and the fact that they were in the same town didn't help much at all. "While guess I should go say hi." Naruto said with a grin before letting Vulpix get on his shoulder and running to the Edge jumping over to the next building that was 12 feet away with easy and doing the same with next and the next.

* * *

**Unknow warehouse**

Team Rocket could be seen making their plan's to steal all the pokemon from the Cerulean City Gym with the thing they stole from .

"Alright guy's the plan is ready, now it time to head for that Gym!" Meowth stated in glee.

"Just thinking how happy the boss will be when we give all the pokemon from this city Gym is making me shudder!" Jessie added in excitement.

"And the best part is we be able to keep the Giant vacuum machine we stole to take even more pokemon down the road!" James ended all of them together as they got ready to move out when- CRAAAACH -looking up they saw someone break in though the window, flipping in the air over to them and making a clean land on the ground Meowth yell in surprise when they saw who it was.

"You again! What are you doing here and what up with those weird ass eyes of your?" However Naruto just sweat drop at the Meowth still not use to seeing a talking pokemon but then it hit him at what Meowth just said and his eye started twitching.

"I being call weird by a talking pokemon, really?" Naruto stated Before looking behind them before pulling out two pokeball and signing. "As for why I'm here let just say I had a feeling you morons had something to do with that Giant vacuum being stolen."Naruto said dryly causing Team Rocket face to light up gleefully.

"And what! What you gonna do about it?" Jessie smirk throwing a pokeball. "Go Ekans!"

" Yeah! Because in case you forgot it two on one! Go Koffings! "James grin summoning his pokemon too.

"Make that three on one!" Meowth add jumping between Koffing and Ekan with smirk but all frown when they saw Naruto give a them cocky smile.

"Two or three-" Naruto started while pulling his hand back. "-won't change the fact that your still gonna lose! believe it!" He yell before his throwing two pokeball!

"Go Doduo and Beedrill!" Naruto call more then ready for the fight.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

When Ash arrives at the Gym, he had seen the three sisters performing some kind of under water show and had to at met the show was pretty damn good. Walking backstage he saw the girl that were performing.

"Umm accuse me miss?" Ash ask walking up to a blue hair girl. "My name Ash and I was wondering if you knew where I can find the Gym Leader?" before the girl could even reply the orange hair one step up

"That would be the three of us." she said before doing a pose.

"Lily!"

"Daisy!"

"And Violet!"

"We're the sensational sisters." Lily said with Violet adding- "We're world famous."

"Nice to meet you, my name Ash Ketchum and I'm here for my next badge!" Ash said ready to get started- "SORRY BUT NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" -but fell over when they all said that.

"What! But why not!" He yell, not at all happy with this out come however the girls just sign.

"Believe it or not but we just got beaten like three times in a row by some kids from this nowhere place called Pallet Town." Violet answer before pulling out a pokeball and throwing it.

"The only Pokémon we have left is this Goldeen and it only knows Horn Attack!" she said show him the goldfish before recalling it. Ash head drop at that.

"Not again."

"Sorry but we can't do a Gym battle at this time." she looking at the boy. Ash hearing this drop his head even lower at having to wait then look at Violet once more.

"Well when will be the best time to come back?" he ask making the girl frown, they had finally gotten some time off need for this kid to be coming back for a battle.

"Why not just take your badge now and be done with it!" Violet said calling a seel from the pool that came over to them and stuck it tongue out showing the Cascade Badge. Ash just blink at them, They were offer him a badge without even a battling.

"But, but isn't that illegal or something?" Ash ask not really wanting to take the Badge with out a battle.

"No, no, as long as the Gym Leader give the okay it fine !" said Daisy walking over to them and pulling the Cascade Badge off the Pokémon's tongue. "Beside look at it this way, if you take the Badge now you can be on your way to the next Gym sooner then if you wait!" she ended with the Badge held out in her hand.

Ash just look at it for a few second before signing and reaching out to take the Badge when. "Hold it right there!" looking up Ash and for some reason the girl as well were surprise to see Misty at the backstage door

"Hiiii-ya! All right Daisy, if you don't wanna battle him I will." said Misty walking up to them.

"Misty! What are you doing here!" said girl just look at the before answering

"I'm here because I live here."

"WHAT!" Ash yell.

"That right, your looking at the fourth sensational sister!" Misty said Proudly

"There are only three sensational sisters and one runt." Lily but in making Misty glare at her before turnning to Ash but before Misty could say a word Daisy add in her own two cent.

"Well then I guess like you came back because you couldn't make it as a pokemon trainer."Misty went red in the face at that.

"HEY! It wasn't my idea to come back here. The only reason I'm here is because he wanted to come." she yell at the two. However the girl's Smirk at her.

"Well he's totally not someone I'd choose for a boyfriend but you're no prize yourself."

"I'm with him because he own me for the bike he destroye! If I battle him that'll prove I'm not a quitter and I'm just a good a trainer as you three." with a look of determined in her eyes.

"Well, you are the only one of us with the pokemon that can actually battle." Daisy admitted giving her the Okay and telling the both of them It'll be an offical 2 on 2 gym battle.

"All right Ash, are you ready to rumble?" Misty call pulling out her pokeball with Ash doing the same.

"Always! Now let's see what you got!" Ash reply throwing his pokeball already know Pikachu won't to battle Misty. "Go! Butterfree!" He yell bring out the bug pokemon causing Misty to do the same.

"Go! Staryu!" She yell bring out a Starfish type pokemon with what look like a ruby in the center.

**"Staryu the Starfish type pokemon! Staryu has a shining core, which could be sold as a type of jewelre." **Ash pokedex said when he pull it out for info on Misty pokemon and smirk at the jewelery bit.

"Leave it to a girl to show off her jewelry." Ash said gearing up for the battle even Misty roll her eye's at his coment.

"Whatever! Now quit stalling and let's get this show on the road!" She yell once more. "Staryu use water gun!"

"Oh yeah! Butterfree use Tackle!" Ash said ready to counter as the battle got underway.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the warehouse **

Naruto was not having a good time, not at all. When this three on three battle begain he had forgot something very important namely that he had **never** done a team battle like this before!

"Vulpix dodge Koffing and use Ember on Meowth!" He call before turning to his own bug pokemon. "And Beedrill help out Doduo by using Twineedle on Ekans!" He finish but the result wasn't what he was looking for, Meowth had been hit with the Ember knocking him back but Ekans had dodge Beedrill Attack and was trying to bite the bipedal wasp but said pokemon was faster and dodge all of the snake pokemon Attack.

However as this was going on Nauto had almost for forgot to give Doduo some order's as well but find it was to late. James who had been looking for a way to re-enter the saw that the kid's Doduo was wide open and quick went in to Attack mode.

"Koffing use Tackle on Doduo now!" James order making Naruto eye's go wide in surprise as Koffing take out his Doduo but caught Beedrill attention and seeing it teammate taken down force it to leave the fight with Ekans and rush over and try to Slash the Koffing away from Doduo. Koffing dodge the Attack but back away from the giant wasp as Vulpix jump to it side.

"Damn it! Doduo return!" Naruto said he had his pokemon withdraws to the pokeball, his frustration increased in intensity.

"Heh! look like We're teaching you a lesson!" said Jessie smirking at Naruto as James added his own two cent in.

"Yeah not so cocky now are you!" Naruto just scowl at them, he was finding it harder then he thought to order three pokemon around but needed to keep the odd's even if he wanted to win. _(Damn got to bring out Poliwhirl now and get my act together if I'm going to win this!)_ he then reach for his pokeball-

"Growlithe use Flamethrower!"

-But a voice cut in as the door to the warehouse was blow open, then a Growlithe ran in with a policewomen behind it.

"Officer Jenny!" Naruto yell in surprise at seeing the same Officer Jenny 'at he think it the same' from before.

"A cop!" Jessie and James yell in frustration at how quickly thing were turnning on them.

"Naruto? The hell are you doing here!" She ask but before he could answer Growlithe started growing at the two people in front of her and Jenny got dark look in her eye's when she saw what was behind them.

"That the Giant vacuum machine that was taken from the museum early today!" she stated making Naruto turn to her.

"Yeah I know, these are the guy's that stole it!" Naruto said as he scowl at them but then got a Confuse look as he turn to her. "But what are you doing here?"

"I came because someone call in saying there was some Trouble going on in this warehouse and was sent to see what was going on!" Jenny then turn to Naruto. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto sheepishly replied. "Well the thing is that abit of a story." he said sheepishly laughing. Jenny sighed, shaking her head at the boy's childish act.

"Still Trouble a maker I see, but we'll talk later after we take those two down!" She reply getting a scowl from Jessie.

"Don't think it going to be that easy!" she yell as her and James got ready for round 2.

"Same here! Naruto I'll have Growlithe take on Ekans, think you can beat Koffing and Meowth!" The Officer ask now in her own battle mode. the blond just grin and nodded, but James had other plans!

"Not so fast you two! Koffing use SmokeScreen!" James order his pokemon as Koffing unleashed a load of black smoke which was covering the whole warehouse.

"Beedrill use Wing Attack to blow Smoke away!" Naruto yell as the bug pokemon begain flapping it wings faster blowing all the out the broken door way and hole in the window Jenny and Naruto made. Officer Jenny eye's wide when she saw Ekans trying bite Growlithe from behind.

"Growlithe dodge to the right and use Flamethrower to the left" she order as Growlithe quickly side step Ekans Attack and blasted the Ekans with Flamethrower taking it out in one hit.

"Damn it!" Jessie yell and James wasn't having much luck himself as Vulpix had quickly taken Meowth out with a Flamethrower and Koffing was having Trouble dodge Beedrill slash Attacks.

"Vulpix use Confuse ray Koffing!" Naruto call as Vulpix shot a blue light from it eye's at the Koffing making it stop and start spining around give Naruto the time he need's. "Beedrill use Twineedle now!" Naruto yell once more as bipedal wasp begain to stap at the Koffing super fast before slashing it down. "Oh fuck, James we got to run, now!" Jessie said as jame re-call his past out Koffing and pick up Meowth before running for the back door.

"Growlithe use fire spin!" Officer Jenny order as Growlithe use the Attack to trap them in a ring of fire. "Aw, aw, aw." The Officer said playfully. "You guy's aren't going anywere." she added pulling out two set of hand cuffs making Naruto grin.

"It jail time!" The two look at each other before laughing out loud as Team Rocket fall to there knee while Jessie was mad at getting caught but James had has thought on something else _(He going to kill us!)_.

* * *

**Back at the Cerulean City Gym**

"Pidgeotto uses Whirlwind on Starmie!" Ash call as Pidgeotto try Whirlwind but missed when Starmie jump in to the water.

"Starmie Tackle Pidgeotto into the water!" Misty order as Starmie jump out of the water at the bird Pokemon but Ash was ready this time.

"Pidgeotto uses Gust on Starmie!" Ash yell surprising the four girl as Pidgeotto uses Gust to slam Starmie into the wall.

"Oh no Starmie get back in to the water!" Misty call quickly but it was late, Ash had already order Pidgeotto wing Attack and slam the starfish pokemon back into the wall causing to past out.

"Then match is now one on one! Misty bring out your last Pokemon!" Violet said as Misty call back Starmie and call Staryu back out who jump into the water.

"Alright Ash you ready to end this?" Misty said ready for more.

"You bet, now let's go!" Ash yell as Misty had Staryu use water gun but Ash counter with gust as it cut throught the water Attack and headed for the Staryu but said pokemon dive back into the water making Ash frown, he had to get Staryu out of the water but how.

"Misty is totally awesome isn't she!" Daisy said as the other nodded.

"Of cause! I mean we three got the good looks in the family so I guess she had to get some talent." Lily said but then add. "But you know her Friend isn't to bad his self." The other two just nodded as Ash got a look of in lightment when he remember a move Naruto use in his match again Brock (If Naruto can do it so can I!) With his mind made up he with to what.

"Staryu use water gun one more time!" Misty call in that was Ash's cure.

"Pidgeotto use quick Attack on the water gun!" Made all the Girl's look at him like he was crazy but Misty as she had got a bad feel at what ha was doing, Pidgeotto quick Attack and Staryu water gun mat in a BIG SPLASH as Staryu try to push Pidgeotto away with it water gun but Pidgeotto quick Attack kept it in place. The feeling Misty got early grow when she saw the water gun start to die down, when the Attack stop that when the match went to hell for her!

"Pidgeotto! Quickly grab Staryu out of the water!" Misty eye's widen at that, this tacked was how Naruto had won in his match with Brock. Pidgeotto quickly grab the Staryu and throw it in to the air as Misty to call out an Attack fast but Ash was way ahead her.

"Pidgeotto Wing Attack now!" Ash yell said Pokemon slam it wing into the Staryu throwing it into the wall. "Now finish it with gust!" He call as Pidgeotto use the wind blast to drill the pokemon into wall more, knocking it out.

"Battle over and the winner is Ash!" Violet Call out ending the match with the two as Misty at having lost before re-calling her pokemon while telling it that it did a good job with a sadly. Daisy and Lily seeing the the match was over jump off the stage ran over to Misty.

"Misty that was a great battle!" Daisy said surprising her young sister.

"Yeah your Definitely the pokemon trainer in the family!" Lily add shocking her even more, while Violet just look on amuse before walking up to Ash who was not sure what was going on.

"Oh don't mind them, it not often they see do something better then us." Violet said with a smile as she held out hand to him "Well seeing as you won the match earn this Cascade Badge." She said giving him the Badge, then laugh at what he did next.

"Check it out I got my Cascade Badge." Ash yell jumpping in the air even Pidgeotto caming down arking happying at wining the even if it was tire.

* * *

**Outside the Gym**

A Officer Jenny can be seen diving up to the Gym with Blond boy on her motorcycle.

"We're here! This is the Cerulean Gym." Officer Jenny said as Naruto got off the bike.

"Thank Ms Jenny." Naruto said walking up to the door woulding if Ash and the other are here.

"Sure just stay out of Trouble and come vist Cerulean City some time I want to hear how ya been." Jenny reply as she gear motorcycle up to take off but add one more thing. "Oh and if the pokemon trainer bit don't work out come find me, You might make a good cop one day." With that she was off, Naruto just look at where she hed been and chuckled, _(Me, a cop, no way!) _he thought pulling the door open but hear someone call his name.

Look to his left Naruto was surprise to see Brock running up to him. "Hey Brock what up!"

"Hey man look like I just got here at the right time!" Brock said as he reach him the two then went inside.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey I just thought about something." Misty said to the boy as he re-call Pidgeotto. "What gonne happen when Naruto get here?" she ask him but he just shug.

"He gonne have to wait into tomomrow I guess." Violet, Daisy, and Lily walked up to them.

"What are guy talking about?" Violet ask as Misty told her sister's about their friend, needless to say Daisy, and Lily were not happy.

"WHAT! You mean we still got too battle some one else tomomrow!" Daisy yell not liking this at all and Lily was about to add in but stop when she saw two boys coming throw the front door.

"Hey who that?" Lily ask making every turn up front to see a long blond hair boy talking to a brown skin one.

"Hey it Naruto and Brock." Ash said out loud making the two look up at them.

"Oh hey guy's, Naruto was just tell me about his run in with Team Rocket." Brock said surprising Ash and Misty.

"Yeah those Idiot stole a Giant vacuum machine to try in take all the pokemon from this Gym." Naruto said getting grasp from Violet, Daisy, Lily, and to Naruto and Brock surprise Misty!

"Hey if that true then where are they now?" Violet Ask with Daisy, and Lily right behind her wanting to know if they should get the pokemon to safety while Naruto just held up his hands up to try to calm the Girl's down.

"Hey easy, easy, me and Officer Jenny take care of them, their in jail now." he said calming them down. "So are you guy's the the Gym Leader because I'm looking to get my Cascade Badge." he ask and Violet answer as Daisy, and Lily heads drop at remember they had to battle this guy. "We are but all of are pokemon are unable to battle at the moment so your have to wait abit, sorry."

"My pokemon are tire from the battle with Team Rocket anyway so I can wait." Naruto sheepishly replied not see how Daisy, and Lily heads shot up at his words and got a new idea.

"What are you saying Violet he shouldn't have to battle after he save our Gym." Daisy but causing Violet and the other to look at her Confuse. "I'm mean the guy stop Team Rocket from coming here so I think it okay to just give him the Badge." sweat drop's fall down Misty, Ash, and Violet head at what the two were doing as Brock just look on Confuse.

"What? But I can't take the Badge at least not with out a battle first! Naruto reply not sure what was going on. "Beside how do you know if what I said was true anyway?"

"Oh it okay your Misty's friend right, so we trust you." Lily jump in putting a Badge into the hand of a dumbfounded Naruto even Brock almost fall over at that as Misty, Ash, and Violet had one thought go throught their mind,_ (they just don't want to battle!) _with a sign Misty walk up to Naruto and Brock and started pulling them back to the front door.

"Come on guy we'll tell you what going on once we're out of town." said as Ash walk up we with them heard her sister's call out to her.

"Hey Misty, you just go right on trying to be a pokemon trainer. You might as well be good at something, cause you'll never be stars like us." Lily said with a smile as Misty right eye started twitching.

"You keep that up and you'll be seeing stars!" she yell back as Violet wave her hand for the girl to calm down. "Chill out she just joking."

"Misty, be careful. You know we love you." Daisy yell as Ash open the door and Misty just smile back, Naruto and Brock on the other hand had been try to figure what going on Misty knew them that much they get but how, and why did they just give Naruto the Badge with out a battle and what were they talking about as the door close behind them one thought ran throught their mind _(what the hell is going on!)_.

* * *

**Night time Cerulean City Jail**

Jessie was not happy! Everything had been going so well then one of the same kids from MT Moon had show up out of the blue look for them. How did he even know where they were at? and if that wasn't bad enough a damn cop had to come along, so now she and james were sitting in jail with no pokemon as the police had taken their's a way with Meowth.

"This suck! we need to get out of here!" Jessie screan as James just sign.

"I know but how? It not like we can just-" James was cut off by a male cop coming into the room with two pokeballs in his hand and were surprise when he just unluck the cell door.

"Here are your pokemon now go to a ally five blocks to the west of here." he said to them, Jessie was about to ask what was going on when saw they the blink look in his eyes and knew what this meant_ (It him!)_ they thought grabing the pokeballs and running out the building to ally.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"This is it." Jessie said to James they walk in to the ally and saw a dark figure in the shadow's with glowing red eye's and Meowth at his feet. "

Hey guy's." Meowth said running over to Jame and behind him not wanting to be next to the dark figure at all while Jessie just put her hands on her hips.

"Following us again **Commander**!" She stated more then ask and said Commander just roll his red eye's.

"I wouldn't have to if you two could just stay out of Trouble!" Even in the dark you could tell he had a scowl on his face. "Do you know what Giovanni would do if he found out you guy's got caught?" Jessie had her own scowl on knowing if the boss found out it would not be pretty. James hearing him say their Leader spoke up for the first time.

"Um, Commander? I really think you should call him boss like everyone else." Red eye's turn to him, Jame just put his hands up. "Just saying."

"The day I call him MY boss is the day Jessie and Cassidy make out in a public park while yelling I love you!" the Commander spat out as Jessie snorted holding back laughter knowing that would never happen but stop when she saw him reach into what look like his pocket and pull out two pokeball before looking at them.

"James Rhyhorn and for Jessie Scyther! he said throwing them the pokeball. "I've got to take care of some mess up North, so if you get caught again your on your own." he said with a Smirk before Vanishing.

"Hey get back here you jackass!" Jessie roared, her face turning red from embarrassment while Jame and Meowth just sign glad he was gone, while Jessie was one of the few people who could talk to him like that and not get kill but the guy was still scare as hell.

"Jessie calm down, he got us out of jail and gave us new pokemon so let just be glad the boss won't found out about this and let it go." James said calming her down as she huff but then Smirk as a thought came to mine.

"But I bet those kid's are going to be in for a shock when they see the new pokemon we got!" James smile at that. "but let get out of here before the police figure out we're gone." with a nodded from Jessie Meowth jump on his shoulder in the three were off bearly able to wait for the next for the next run in with a certen group of trainer!

To Be Continued.

Done! Glad I was able to get this one out a bit faster. Tell me what you think.

_**Review**_


	4. Chapter 4 New world! New War!

**Pokemon list**

Naruto: Vulpix, Doduo, Beedrill, and Poliwhirl (evolve from Poliwag)

Ash: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree (evolve from Caterpie and Metapod)

Misty: Staryu, Starmie, and Psyduck (not used yet)

Brock: Geodude, Onix, and Zubat

Jessie: Ekans, Scyther

Jame: Koffing, Rhyhorn

Cassidy: Raticate, Tentacruel, (not used yet)

Butch: Cloyster, Primeape (not used yet)

Melanie: Bulbasaur, (Temporary) and, Nidoran (Temporary)

A.J.: Sandshrew

Now with that done, on with the next Chapter.

* * *

**Unknow**

If there was one thing that could be said about Jessie at the moment, it would be that she's **not** happy, not at all! See right after their Commander freed them from the jail cell Boss Giovanni had call and order them to come back to Rocket HQ right away, putting a stop to any plans they had with getting back at Naruto and the gang. It turn out that team's Aqua and Magma had been sight in a forest and the Boss wanted them to work with another team and found out what they were doing in the region that belong to Team Rocket. But that not the reason Jessie was piss off, it was who she and Jame was pair with that made her so piss off. Cassidy and Butch.

"Hey Jame how far are we the cave that Aqua and Magma are at?" said Cassidy who's voice was quickly becoming annoying.

"Like I said five minute ago Cassidy, the cave should becoming into views soon." Jame reply with a sigh, wishing she stop asking, Jessie on the ofter hand want was becoming more and more irritated at Cassidy, _(If she ask Jame that one more time!)_ Butch being Cassidy teammate and having work with Jessie and Jame a few time knew what was about to happen spoke up.

"Cassidy please calm down, we'll get there soon enough but us fight each other isn't going to help anything!" Butch said next to her causing said women to roll her eye's at him.

"Everyone stop!" Jame call out making them stop in their track before he grab Jessie by the hand and ran over behind a big tree while telling Cassidy and Butch to come as well, Cassidy was just about to yell at Jame for wasting time when Butch who look ahead and saw what Jame seen grab her by the hand and ran over to them as while.

"Butch what hell are you doing! We should be heading to the cave not-" Butch put a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking while telling her and Jessie to look ahead. Irritate at not knowing what was going on the two lady's did as was told and their eye's wide at what they saw, three people were coming down the forest and two of them were female worker of team Aqua and Magma, the one last one was just a boy who look like he got beat up really bad and was being drag by the Magma member while the Aqua member was holding a Sandshrew that was just as beat up.

They stop a few feet away from team Rocket and surprise them by just throw down the boy and what must have been his pokemon.

"Now look kid we're only going to tell you one more time to stay away from our cave you got it? Or next time we won't be so nice!" the Aqua member said with vemon while kicking the poor boy in the gut who cry a bit before look up at them with a scowl.

"I won't unless you people leave this forest! Your doing way too much damage to the forest and the pokemon can't live like thi-." However the boy was cut off by a foot to the face by the Magma member.

"Yeah and so what! It not like you can do anything about it, so just shut up!" The Magma member pressing her boot down farther on his face, Sandshrew got up and try to attack her but it was to weak at the moment so when the Aqua member saw the attack all she had to do was backhand the Sandshrew to the ground and it was knock out.

"Sandshrew!" the boy yell trying to get up and help his pokemon,- "I said shut up!" -but it was not to be as The Magma member gave him a hard kick to the face knocking him out. Seeing that he wasn't getting up the two Aqua and Magma members just nodded to one another and walk leaveing Team Rocket to wait until they were gone.

Butch and Jame gave one last look to make sure they were gone but before giving Jessie and Cassidy the okay to come out as Jame walk over to the kid to see how he was doing and Butch did the same to the Sandshrew. " Man it looks like they put this kid through a meat-grinder or Something!" Jame said with a voice of pity for the boy.

"Yeah, and his Sandshrew not much better off." Butch reply as he and Jame look up to Jessie and Cassidy that were behind him. "Shouldn't we take the kid back to the center in town?" Jessie and Cassidy just look down at the poor boy and while they did feel sorry for him the group had order to Complete.

"No our mission come's first, Sorry but we have to leave him here." Cassidy said firmly while Jessie nodded in agreement with her, this cause the guy's to get up and sigh while Butch pull out a pokeball and aim it at the Sandshrew intent on taking it with them but was stop by Jame.

"No need to add insult to injurie, beside in the shape it in that Sandshrew won't do us any good." at Jame word's Butch nodded and put the pokeball away and the four walk off leaveing the boy behind, but had any of them look back they would have seen a Bulbasaur come from the trees and use Vine whip to carry the boy away and as a male Nidoran who put the Sandshrew on it back was right behind it.

* * *

**Three Day later**

Ash, Naruto, Misty, and Brock can now be seen walking down the same forest making their way to Vermilion City and Ash still talking about the ten battles he won much to Naruto annoyance seeing how he had only had three.

"Ash will you Shut up already. Beside in case you forgot, I still have more pokemon then you so naw." Naruto said stucking his tongue out at him making Misty and Brock laugh as Ash glares at him for the shot, but before he could make a comeback everyone stop at seeing something in the road, it was a bunch of leaf's caving a hole in the ground, the four teens just sweat drop at what was obviously trap, Naruto looking a round for abit spoted a nice size rock near by a tree and pick it up before throwing it at the trap causing the leaf's to Burst open and reveal the hole.

"OOOOOKAY! Moving on!" Brock was the one to say that as like the other he didn't really no what to make of the odd trap as thay walk away, a few more minute's of walk with nothing happening until some thing caught Vulpix eye making the small fox pokemon run a head with Pikachu right behind it wanting to know where it friend was going.

"Hey, hey, hey, Vulpix what going on?" Naruto yell after his pokemon and Ash about to do the same but stop when they saw Vulpix and Pikachu pulling on what look like a thin piece of wire.

"Umm guy's what that?" Ask the other but none of them knew so the teen's were about to just walk over and see when to their surprise a giant baboon cage drop down from the sky over Vulpix and Pikachu causing the two yep out loud as the cage landed over them-

PIKAAAAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUU!"

"VULLLLLL- PIXXXXXXXX!" -and also making the the small fox and mouse roar out loud before unleashing powerful blast's that completely destroy cage Ash, Naruto, Misty, and Brock were sweat droping at the two pokemon as they ran back over to Naruto and Ash.

"Okay let hope that the end of the trap." Misty sigh as she walk foward-

"AIEEEEEE!" -and fall into a another trap hole while Ash, Naruto, and Brock sweat drop even more at how well time that was, after Naruto pull Misty out of the hole the group continue on and before long came a cross a long rope bridge that they look at with Apprehension, Brock wanting to see if it safe walk up to the bridge for a closer look and saw how weak the rope was.

"Hey Naruto, come look at this!" Brock yell as the blond walk up to the bridge. "This rope don't look all that strong, do you it has enough strength to get us a cross?" Brock ask as Ash and Misty walk up to them while Naruto got a good look at the rope.

"Normally I'd say yes but with all this wind out here to day I don't think so." Naruto said as gave the rope a small pull. "A strong gust is all it need for the rope to rips apart sending us into the river below." Naruto said point down as Misty peak over the edge and saw how far the drop was.

"OKAY! There is no way we are walking over that!" Misty said as her back a way from the edge and look back at the boys. " but how are we going to get a cross then." She ask then rise in eyebrow when Ash started looking at Naruto with stars in his eyes for some reason, Naruto just roll his eye's at the boy before signing as he knew what he had to do.

"Alright fine I'll carry all of us over there." Naruto sign as he put together his hand's and one again reddish-orange pigmentation grow around his eyes and when he open them his pupils were back to being horizontal bar with yellow irises, He then grab Ash and Brock as Misty held on to Ash while Vulpix and Pikachu both jump on his shoulder's with Pikachu using it small hand to hold to Naruto's hair and Vulpix did the same with it tail's. Seeing that everyone had a good grip Naruto made a powerful jump leap from the Cliff almost making it seem like they were flying and Ask and Misty couldn't help but to look down and Marvel at the river and rapids below, before Naruto made a cleaning landing at the ground side on the other side.

Naruto had let Ash and Brock go while Pikachu jump from Naruto's shoulder to Ash's and Misty just drop to her knee's really glad that it was over, it wasn't that she didn't trust Naruto but being up that high with just a PERSON to hold you up was damn scary, as Misty was calming down Ash on the other hand was once again trying to get Naruto to teach him how to do that, much to his annoyance.

It wasn't that Naruto didn't want to teach Ash how to use his own Aura, to be honest in his opinion Ash would be great at using his Aura sense for some reason he had way more Aura then most people, in fact if Naruto had to guess Ash had about 20 time more the amount then Brock and Misty put together and that was lot sense one of the thing Naruto found out about this world was that the people here had a lot less power then they did in his world. But the reason why Naruto didn't want to teach Ash? He suck at being a teach to begain with.

As the group of trainer were off in their on world a pair of eye's were looking down on them Apprehension, in it mind it didn't like how close the trainer were getting to it home needed to do some thing about them now. Looking down on them to see what was the best way to make them go away and thought if it hurt one of them that would force the other to take their friend back to town but who it could attack?

The girl might be the easys target, but then it remember that the blond one was strong being the to not only **jump** over to this side but did so while **carry** them all, so he might just carry anyone that got hurt, so no it had to take out the blond, with that plan in mind the being want to work.

"Ash how many time do I have to tell you I-" Naruto word were cut off as a Razor Leaf attack came out of no were and made a small cut on his face "What the hell! Naruto yell as he dodge the rest of the Leaf blade before catching one between his finger's, looking around quickly for a moment Ash spoted a shadow in the tree's

"Naruto up there!" Ash yell, looking up Naruto saw the shadow and after putting a bit a of Aura in the Leaf **:You know it weird saying Aura and not Chakra!**: he threw the Leaf so fast that it cut right throught the tree Branch causing what look like a Pokémon to fall out of the tree in surprise but landed on it feet and glare at them.

"Hey check it out, it a Bulbasaur!" Ash at exclaimed as he pull out his Pokedex for info on the pokemon **:Bulbasaur the squat dinosaur Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon: **

"Cool I call this one, Pikachu let go!" Ash said all gear up and to finally be caught up with Naruto."Pikachu use ThunderShock now!" Ash yell but the Bulbasaur dodge the electric blast and uses Vine Whip to grab on to Pikachu and starts tossing Pikachu around before slaming the mouse to the ground but Pikachu got up soon after only now he was just plan piss off.

"Pikachu use Quick attack now!" Ash call not wanting to let the Bulbasaur get away and before the plant pokemon could even react Pikachu shot at the him and slam him into a tree. Ash seeing that it was down call his next attack.

"Pikachu us Thunderbolt!" following Ash's order Pikachu was more then happy to give the Bulbasaur a powerful Thunderbolt that knock it out, and Ash knowing it was time throw a pokeball at the Pokemon-

NIDOOOOO - but everyone was left surprise when a Male **Nidoran** came out of know where and smash the pokeball back to Ash who caught it as Naruto got out his own Pokedex this time **:Male Nidoran, the horn Pokemon. Stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom:**

"Sweet! Don't care to much about the Bulbasaur, but I call dib's on that Nidoran Ash!" Naruto call out to the boy as he got his Vulpix ready. "Vulpix use Flamethrower now!" Naruto order as Vulpix shot a powerful Flamethrower at the Nidoran but was surprise when Nidoran dodge it, looking at Vulpix shot Nidoran try to Tackle the fox pokemon but Vulpix dodge as well.

Vulpix and Nidoran were now in a glaring match but after looking around for abit Nidoran saw that it was out number and knew that it was time to leave, so running over to the down Bulbasaur and manage to get him on it back, Nidoran then surprise everyone once more by jumping high in to the tree and using the Branch to get away.

"Hey that my Bulbasaur, after them!" Ash yell as he ran with Naruto right behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember that the Nidoran mine!" Naruto said as the the two ran off leaving Misty and Brock behind, it take a moment for Misty to realize what had happen before she to was off yell for them to wait up with Brock right behind her chuckling at their attic's and while all of this was going on no one saw the pair of eye's looking down on them with mischievous glint.

Having caught up to Naruto and Ash Misty and saw the two had stop and were looking around, with a sigh she walk up to them "Let me guess, you lost them?"

This cause Naruto and Ash to sweat drop as they turn to Misty and Brock looking sheepish that when Brock saw Naruto still had his Sage mode on. "Hey Naruto can't you just use your Sage mode thing to look for the those two pokemon?" Brock word surprise as him as he forgot to turn off his Sage mode and sense the Aura was in his body, unless he deactivate it himself the Sage mode stayed on.

"It not that easy Brock, believe it or not I have a hard time telling a pokemon Aura a part from a another!" Naruto reply rubbing the back of his head, maybe it was just easy for humen's because he was one but- _(What the hell!) _-Naruto train of thought was cut off as his sense's pick up something big. "What the hell is that!" Naruto said out loud catching Ash, Misty and Brock attention as Naruto was look dead ahead them.

"What up Naruto, you found some thing?" Misty ask the boy as Brock and Ash look on wanting to know what had got his attention.

"Well it weird but alot of pokemon are pal up over there!" He said pointing ahead of them. "And I'm talking about a lot, like hundreds of them are all in the same place! They all got a look of surprise at hearing that, seeing as that many pokemon being together in one spot was just plan odd.

"Not only that but there are only two humen's with them." Naruto said not sure what to make of any of this. "If I had to guess a boy and a girl."

"Do you think they might be in Trouble because being around that many pokemon can't be normal!" Brock ask walking up to the blond as Misty and Ask had thought along the same line.

"I don't know but I think it best we check it out!" Naruto answer looking to the other three who all nodded, as the group of teen's headed off to investigate that same pair of mischievous eye's that was looking down on them before had a Smirk on it face now as it jump out of the tree it was in and headed off the other way the group was going with one thought going threw it mind _(perfetic)_.

* * *

**Unknow village**

it wasn't long before Naruto and the gang came a cross a giant wooded gate to a small village Ash, Misty and Brock ask Naruto if this was the place to which he just put his hand on the gate and close his eye's for a momant before opening them again and nodded.

"Yeah this the place!"Naruto said as he drop his Sage mode before pushing them open walking inside. upon coming inside It was just as Naruto had said, there were hundreds of pokemon's in the village running around everywhere from, Paras, Oddish, and Caterpie's, to Weepinbell, Magikarp, and Rattatax much to Naruto's annoyance, he didn't know why but Naruto just didn't like that pokemon. Walking into the village the group was surprise when the same Bulbasaur and Nidoran from before jump out in front of them looking ready to battle.

"Hey it these two again!" Ash yell while Naruto was right beside him.

"Yeah well this time they won't get away!" Naruto said as he and Ash got ready to battle-

"HEY! KNOCK IT OF ALL OF YOU!" -but a Famale voice put a stop to that as the four trainer turn to see a light blue haired girl running up to them.

"I don't know who you guy's are, but there will be no fighting while you in my village!" she said with a soft glare before turnning to the Bulbasaur and Nidoran. "And how many time have I told you not to pick a fight while your in the village?" she said firmly to the two pokemon like a parent tell their child they've been bad, making the other sweat drop at the sean as Misty walk up to the Girl.

"HI my Name's Misty and my friends and I were wondering why-"

"HI MY NAME IS BROCK, AND MIGHT I SAY IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" Brock said cutting Misty off as he got down to one knee and take the girl hand, Ash and Naruto just Sigh at this as from the few town they been in with him they knowing that he had habt of makes advances on virtually every girl his age or older he meets and, is rejected by as well.

"BROCK!" Misty growled annoyed that she had been interrupted before pull him away by the ear, with the blue haired girl doing her best not to laugh at the two Gym Leader and failing. Ash deciding to leave Brock to Misty walk up to the girl.

"Hey I'm Ash this is Naruto and those two are Misty and Brock!" Ash said pointing to the blond first who wave back at her, then to the Girl still pulling on the Brown skin boy's ear. "And you are?" He ask while holding out his hand to which she shake.

"HI I'm Melanie and welcome to my village." Melanie said with a smile.

"Thank but I got to ask why are there so many pokemon here, are they all your?" This Question cause Melanie smile to drop as she got a sadle look in her eye's.

"Well if you guy's want to know I guess I'll tell you, but let talk in my cabin." Melanie said as she lead Ash, Naruto, and Misty 'who was still pulling Brock ear' to her place of stay. After walking into the cabin the four were abit surprise to see a boy already in the cabin with a Sandshrew next to him trying to take off some of the bandages he had on to which Melanie scowl at as she ran over to him. "How many time have I told you not to take off those bandages, do you want your wounds to reopen!" the boy just scowl right back at her.

"No but with all these bandages on it hard to move around that much!" he answer.

"THAT THE POINT!" She yell at the boy and gave him a slight whack on the head before signing the trainer.

"Sorry guy's but this is A.J-" Melanie said then pointed to his bandage wounds. "-and the reason his like this has to do with the reason all the pokemon being hear."

After saying that Melanie had everyone sit down at her table while she put on so tea before sitting down her self.

"Okay before I begain tell me have any of you heard of Team Aqua and Team Magma?" That got a confusion look from Ash, Misty, and Brock but Naruto knew who she was talking about.

"You mean the criminal organization's that said to be in the **Hoenn **region? Yeah I've heard of them, why you ask?" Melanie got a dark look in her eye's as A.J.'S scowl grow deeper.

"They were in the Hoenn region but now they've come over to **Kanto!**" everybody's eye's went wide at that and while Ash, Misty, and Brock didn't know a lot about the Aqua and Magma group's when Naruto said they were criminal organization's the young trainer knew it was bad news.

"But if they were in Hoenn why come all the way to Kanto?" Misty ask wanting to know what's a pair Criminal syndicate group's were doing here, Melanie's eye's were darking even more.

"That both simple and Complicated!" Melanie said as if she was bracing them for what was next. "Three year's ago Team Aqua and Team Magma want to war with Team Rocket!" Melanie said at last and her word's had been simple and easy to understand but for Naruto they had ment so much more, it was deja vu for him all over again, Naruto mind had gone silence at the moment while the other's had there own thought's.

For Brock while he had't know the name's, he did know that there were many Criminal syndicate all over the world and to hear that three of them were where in Kanto and at war with each other was mind blow.

As for Ash and misty while they did't know much about the syndicate's but Team Rocket, they did know that a war between any criminal organization's was a very bad thing for the region. Melanie seeing that she had all of their attention went on.

"I can't tell you everything seeing as I don't that much myself." Melanie with a sigh. "Truth be told, no really know what happen, just that Team Rocket some how got a Major jump in power, so much that they were able Attack and destroy over a dozen HQ for both Team Aqua and Team Magma!"

Everyone was flood at that but Naturally Naruto who had more experienced with thing's like war was the first to recover from his mental stun. His mind raced as with wondered but then he realize something was off.

"Hey wait a minute don't Team Aqua and Team Magma like HATE each other? And just how the hell did Team Rocket get so much power that they were able to do that anyway!" Naruto ask while Melanie Just nodded at his first Question.

"Your right, Team Aqua and Team Magma DID hate each other but seeing how they were both losing the war badly, the two Team forum a pack to combat Team Rocket!" Melanie answer and Naruto nodded, it was the same as back in his old world when the shinobi had to fight Madara, they did't like one another but if anyone was going to win and beat Madara, they all had to work together.

"As for how Team Rocket got so much power?" Melanie want on rubbing the back of her head thinking of away to tell, but A.J. who had been quite till now cut in.

"It like she said no one really know's were they got their power from." A.J. answer for her.

"But from what I found out, Team Aqua and Team Magma seem to think there something in that cave a few mile from here will help them!" Melanie look annoyed at his interrupte's but continue on.

"It also why all the Pokemon in the forest are here in my village AND why A.J.'s all beat up." Melanie and A.J. got his own annoyed look at her saying that. "It seen that team Aqua and Magma are looking for something in the cave that a few mile's west of here in the center of the forest and-"

"And are forcing the pokemon away from any place that team Aqua and Magma are at!" A.J. cut in again much to Melanie annoyance.

"And because team Aqua and Magma have stayed at points that have the most resources the pokemon are force to come to Melanie village just to survive!"

"It also why A.J.'s all beat up!" Melanie add and this time it was A.J's turn to look annoyed.

"When this guy had heard what was going on here, he came down to the forest to save the pokemon by making team Aqua and Magma leave... But just kept getting his ass kick!" Everyone sweat drop at her bunt word's while A.J.'s face want bright from her comment before for he started yelling!

"Hey! The only readson why they keep winning is because they out number me! That all!"

"Yeah I know! And that still call getting you ass kick!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!" As the two arged Ash, Naruto, Misty, and Brock weren't sure what to do, one minute they had been having a serious talk and the next they were watching Melanie and A.J. arged about if he got his ass kick or not, but none of them was ready for happen next.

"CLOYSTER, USE HYDRO PUMP NOW!" A giant blast of water Burst open Melanie door and sending Bulbasaur and Nidoran crashing on to the flool surprising all the trainer Present, Ash and Naruto ran over to the two pokemon to see if they were okay as Misty, and Brock ran outside to see what happen.

"Naruto, Ash get out here!" Misty yell.

"And now would be a good time!" Brock added. After seeing that the two pokemon were okay Naruto, Ash, Vulpix, and Pikachu ran out the door with the Bulbasaur and Nidoran were right behind them and got a shock at what was found.

Jesse and Cassidy: "Prepare for trouble!"

James: "And make it double!"

Butch: "And some double!"

Jesse: "To protect the world from devastation!"

Cassidy: "To infect the world with devastation!"

James: "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Butch: "To blight all peoples in every nation!"

Jesse: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

Cassidy: "To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Butch: "To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

Jesse: "JESSE!"

Cassidy: "CASSIDY!"

James: "JAMES!"

Butch: "BUTCH!"

Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

Cassidy: "Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night!"

James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Butch: "Surrender now, or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Meowth! That right!" Meowth jumped in finishing the four introduction and to Naruto if the first introduction was ridiculous, then this new one was just plan retarded and Naruto might have groan at them before, he knew now was not the time because not only did Jesse and James have some new friend with them this time but also NEW pokemon! Ash mine was much the same as he look at the Rhyhorn and Scyther but then rise a eyebrow at the Scyther when he saw that it had a big bump on it head, however just past this off as some thing it got from the fight with Bulbasaur and Nidoran.

"Oh right, what do you loser's want now?" Misty was the one to ask while she got ready to pull out her Staryu and Brock doing the same with his Onix.

"Yeah, and don't even think about trying to steal all the pokmon here!" Brock added as Naruto and Ash got Vulpix, and Pikachu ready while Bulbasaur and Nidoran ran over to Melanie wanting to get some payback, However Jesse and Cassidy, James, Butch Meowth all just Smirk at the trainer.

"Oh calm down kidde's were just here to talk!" Jesse said causing Misty to scowl at her.

"That right for once we're not really here for trouble! Or at least not for you!" Jame's add

"Yeah like we'll be believe that!" She bit back more then ready to call Staryu for the battle to come.

"It true we just want to have a word with you." Cassidy said rather coolly with a smile.

"Rightttt, next you'll be telling us that you want us to join Team Rocket!" Naruto said sarcastically but then rise in eyebrow when their Smirk became wider and while this was going on Melanie own eye's wide at hearing that this was Team Rocket and put up her own guard.

"Well I can't say for letting you join, but if you guy's help us out we'll put in a good word for you." Butch reply, THAT got their attention as Ash warly ask what they wanted but Jesse next word's cause the whole world to stop for the teen's!

"WE WANT YOU TO HELP US TAKE DOWN TEAM AQUA AND TEAM MAGMA!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

_**Review**_


	5. Chapter 5 Rumble in the Jumgle!

Naruto: Vulpix, Doduo, Beedrill, and Poliwhirl (evolve from Poliwag)

Ash: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree (evolve from Caterpie and Metapod)

Misty: Staryu, Starmie, and Psyduck (not used yet)

Brock: Geodude, Onix, and Zubat

Domino: Electabuzz, Magnemite

Jessie: Ekans, Scyther

Jame: Koffing, Rhyhorn

Cassidy: Raticate, Tentacruel, (not used yet)

Butch: Cloyster, Primeape (not used yet)

Melanie: Bulbasaur, (Temporary) and, Nidoran (Temporary)

A.J.: Sandshrew

Now with that done, on with the next Chapter.

* * *

"WE WANT YOU TO HELP US TAKE DOWN TEAM AQUA AND TEAM MAGMA!" They were simple word's but those same word had rise the tension between the two group too almost unbearable level's.

Ash, Naruto, Brock, and Misty were at a lost for word's at hearing the request, even Melanie who had not know Ash and has friend's long was in shock to hear that Team Rocket was not only here but asking for there help and once Naruto who had more experienced with thing's like this was the first to recover and get his thought together as he sent a hard glare to Team Rocket.

"What the HELL are you guy talking about!" Normally, Naruto would proudly declare how they would never help out any Criminal syndicate ever, before sending them blasting off in a heart beat but some how he thought it would be in their vested interest to hear them out, Naruto didn't know why but he just had this feeling that whatever they were about to say was going to make thing's go from bad to worse.

"Well sense you ask sooo nicely I guess we'll you!" Cassidy chuckled a bit before she got a serious look and her eye as she told her fellow blond what the deal was.

"About five week ago one of Team Rocket three Commander's Commander K got word that Team Aqua and Team Magma were spoted in the Kanto region and as you just heard from that girl we're at currently at war with them so them being in our region got our attention real fast and we were sent here to investigate!" Ash, Misty, and Brock shock had finally wore off and were listening to Cassidy before Misty cut in.

"Wait what do you mean three Commander's and who's Commander K?" Misty ask's while Ash, Naruto, and Brock nodded at her Question as even Naruto didn't know anything about the Commander's but before Cassidy colud answer, Melanie else spoke up.

"The three Commander's are the one's that lead the Team Rocket organization answering only to a man know as the Boss of Team Rocket!" Melanie stated as everyone look at her in surprise while she want on. "When Team Aqua and Team Magma first came here I went looking for as much info on them as I can get and founding out lot about Team Rocket as well." Melanie said answering their unask Question.

"I also found out that the three Commander's go by the code names Commander's U, Commander's D, and Commander's K with no body outside the Organization knowing their REAL Name's!" Jesse Cassidy, James, and Butch were all some what impressed by as the green hair Rocket member spoke next.

"Got'ta say not bad girl, not bad at all!" Butch reply then Smirk at Melanie. "But you left out some key point's."

"Like while they may have the rank Commander, Commander's U is in fact the Head Commander and has a higher access level to all project's then of the other to Commander's!" Jame put in before shacking his head and looking back at them. "But we're getting off track here, the reason why want your help is because three day's ago when we got here and went to the cave to investigate, we found that they were in fact diging up some type of odd stone that they think has the power to give them the edge they need in beatting our Boss."

"When we first found out we reported to Commander's D right away and was told to try in get some of the near by trainer to help out why she make her way here." that cause all five teen't to rise in eyebrow, as Ash spoke up.

"And why would a Team Rocket Commander want out side help?" Ash ask, it just didn't seem right that a criminal organization would ask normal Trainer's for help and not her own, Ash eyebrow want up farther at the dark scowl on the four Team Rocket member face.

"She can't! Because... Because we have a mole in our organization to deal with and telling anyone else might lead to Team Aqua and Team Magma knowing we're on to them!" Cassidy said grudging she didn't like how they had to give out all this intel to them but they really needed the help and Commander D had order them to have at least four or five trainer ready by the time she got here and with the new jet Dr. Namba made that would be some time today and it was critical that Team Aqua and Team Magma didn't get that stone, what ever it is.

"And it was when Commander D had order us to get some near by trainer to help out that I spoted you guy's in the forest not to long after and since me, Jessie, and Jame know you guy's aren't member's of Team Aqua or Team Magma I knew you'd be the best bet to come to." Meowth spoke up for the first time with a grin while Jessie went on.

"Okay look kid's while we may not like each other even you guy's have to see that having Aqua and Magma in this forest isn't good for the place nor is letting them get away with what ever it is their planing right?" Jessie ask and got a grudging nodded from the group in front her.

"So what say we call a truce for the time being and work together and send them packing?" Naruto and Ash look at her not sure what to do or liking the idea of work with Team Rocket and Misty and Brock were much the same, while they wanted to help out the pokemon working with Team Rocket was just.

"We'll do it!" Melanie said holding Bulbasaur and Nidoran in her arm's as Naruto and his friend look at her surprise once again."I don't like the fact I'll be working with criminal, but right now we have to pick the least evil of our options! And you it!" This cause Naruto to sigh as he knew she was right.

"Look like that way it is, so we'll help as well right guy?"

"Yep I'm in!" Ash reply to Naruto while Misty and Brock nodded as while Team Rocket recall their pokemon.

"Good then get ready and follow us!" Jessie stated as Melanie said to wait a minute while she back in the cabin for something. seeing they had some time to kill Cassidy spoke up.

"We'll be heading to a small outpost we made about a mile away from the cave, and our Commander, Commander D will be meeting up with us soon." Cassidy stated get nodded from Ash in the gang as Melanie finally came out with a backpack on and Bulbasaur and Nidoran sticking out of it.

"Bulbasaur and Nidoran will be acting as my pokemon for the time being and we're leaving A.J. and his Sandshrew here to look after the village while I'm gone." everyone nodded to the girl as they went on their way.

* * *

**Team Rocket Temporary HQ**

After walking for a good hour and a half the group of nine came a cross a tant that was open showing a blond hair girl much younger Jesse, Cassidy, James, and Butch and not much order then Ash, Naruto, Brock, and Misty like around the age of 14 or 15. This had the Team Rocket members with them look up in surprise before running up to the girl who was looking at a map well drinking some tea.

"Commander's D sorry we're late but we didn't think you would be here so soon!" Cassidy said as she in the other bow to their Elite Officer Naruto and the group just look on.

"I didn't ether but Dr. Namba new jet got me here faster then even he thought it would, and I thought I told you guy's to call me Domino?" she said her eye's flashing with a purple glow causing Cassidy to quickly apologize and putting Naruto guard up, _(what the hell! For a moment there I come have swore I- that feeling was just like- IT CAN'T BE!) _Naruto mind was going a mile a minute as his eye's were soley on the girl name Domino as when her eye's flash he felt a dark power coming from her, one that he knew all to well.

"So these are the guy you five got me to help?" Domino ask as she eyed them, Jessie nodded while Domino frown, like Cassidy she didn't like how they were being force to get out side help but with Commander U dealing with the mess Oakley, Annie and their agents ran into up North and her out to the forest, only Commander K was left to weed out the spy in their organization and knew it would take a while. Domino then put the map down and got up and put her tea on the table, she then gave the five non-Team Rocket member a once over before pulling out a black tulip and turn to Jessie.

"Are they skill?" Domino ask Jessie who warly said yes knowing what was about to happen as the Commander Smirk "Not that I don't trust you Jessie but I think I see for my self!"

Domino then to Ash in the other surprise JUMP a good 15 or 20 feet into the air leaving them all jaw open, Domino's Smirk wide at the look of shock on their face's as her eye's fell on Melanie before she shot her extendable tulip that had a electrical charge coming out but Ash seeing it and acting fast Tackle Melanie to the ground while the tulip hit the ground with some force and breaking up good part of it.

"MY you guy's act fast I'll give you that!" Domino commented as she landed then she turn to Misty who's eye's wide at seeing the psycho girl run at she with a punch ready-

"What the hell are doing!" -but was cut off at Brock's yell as he slam her to the ground but Domino quickly kick him off, both got to their feet and she sent a punch to the face but Brock dodging out of the way and try to Tackle the girl only to get kick to the ground as Domino slash her tulip at him, seeing the electrical charge coming off the tulip he roll out of the way. Domino was about to try hit Brock again but Naruto had ran over to her and GRAB her tulip much to her surprise, Naruto scowl at the pain he was feeling from black tulip, that to cause him this much pain even when his hand was coated in Aure it had to have had a high voltege before riping the thing from her hand and throw it far away and giving Brock the time to move away.

"WELL aren't you a strong one!" Domino commented her Smirk still in place while Naruto scowl had increased in intensity.

"What the hell is your probl-" was all Naruto could manage when Domino jumped at him, ready to kick the left side of his head... And met Naruto left forearm. Despite how much strength Domino put into the kick, Naruto wouldn't budge. In fact, he didn't seem to even be exerting any energy to keep her at bay. she pushed off Naruto's arm and jumped back, landing next to teammate.

"Pretty good you guy's, I think they'll do just fine!" Domino said with a look of approva while Naruto eye's were wide open, when her kick had met his for forearm their body had been conntacted and he with out a doubt know what her power was (_The curse seal!) _Naruto thought in horror as he now knew what her her power was! _(What the HELL is going on! She SHOULDN"T have the __The curse seal, she CAN'T have the __The curse seal! The only one who SHOULD have it is SASUKE and he was-) _Naruto mind begain to slow down as realization hit him harder then he's been hit and long time.

Naruto had never found Sasuke after he came to this world and with four year's gone by with no word from him Naruto had almost forgot all about Sasuke, :Truth be told, no really know what happen, just that Team Rocket some how got a Major jump in power!: Melanie word's came back to as piece were staring to fall in place :Commander's U is in fact the head Commander and has a higher access level to all project's!: Jame's word's were the next to hit him and Naruto could see Sasuke being one of the head's of a criminal organization's _(But when the hell had he join Team Rocket! How had he join them I mean he did turn in to a kid like me right? so was he even old enough to join?) _Naruto then look back at Domino _(Well Domino here can't be much older then me and she a Commander so I guess age doesn't matter but that still don't tell me how she got Sasuke's The curse seal power!)-_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!_"_ Misty yell cutting in to Naruto's thought's. "You Ask for us to come and help, then attack us the moment we get here! What the hell is your problem?"

At Misty's word's Domino just Smirk and apologize but not at all sounding sorry causing Misty to fume as the younger blond hair walk back over to the table and pick the map she was looking at before.

"From the Information You guy's Gather I'm guess you plan on doing a five pong attack, right?" Domino said catching Naruto attention he had almost forgot why they here and that was to help get get Team Aqua and Team Magma out of this forest so for now he have to work with her. But Naruto would be keeping an eye on the girl, Ash and Brock had the same thought's, while Misty was still fuming at the female blond with Melanie trying to calm her down, herself being abit shacking at Domino attack.

Walking to the fellow blond Naruto look down at the map and saw that the Mountain Zone had been mark off and had a red x on the inside.

"What do you mean five pong attack and what up with the red x?" Naruto ask and Domino turn to look at her fellow blond for a minute somehow feeling something about him was off and could tell by the way held himself that that he was completely on guard next to her, _(I'm not sure why but I feel like my curse Aure is trying to tell me something about him, but what?) _Domino would file that away for now, looking around she saw that everyone was there.

"From what my agents found out Aqua and Magma have a machine their using to dig for a type of stone that to use our the Boss!" Domino said as their attention was now all on her.

"while we don't know what this stone is or what it for, I do know we can't let them have it, now here the plan, we-"

"**Arcanine** use Flamethrower!" The Attack came out of no where forcing everyone to jump out of the tant as it Burst into Flames from the fire, Ash looking up into the trees saw a girl in a Team Magma outfit and quickly call out. "Up there!"

"Who the hell are you!" Misty yell at their attacker but said girl only Smirk before jumping down and looking eyes with the Commander.

"The name Atlee, and it looks like our intel was right! Commander D AKA Domino is here!" The girl now know as Atlee said while said Commander only glared across the at their opponent not seeing how Jame was doing the same.

"You guy's knew I was coming?" Domino ask as her's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"That right, we have our own way of getting information!"Atlee said with the Smirk same as before but it drop at the cruel smile Domino had on her face!

"Why that delightful to here!" She reply before pulling out her com-link to Team Rocket and started typing in something.

"What are you doing?" Atlee ask feeling uneasy as the Commander put away her com-link.

"I've just sent a text saying that I've been compromise!" Domino answer her smile becoming darker.

"And sense only a few people knew I was coming here, those few will now be targeted by Commander K!" the Magma member eyes wide at Domino's word."

"Sorry but your mole will be **dead** by the end of the day!" Domino said in a cold voice, getting a look of fury from Atlee!

"YOU BITCH! You'll pay for this, Arcanine use Flamethrower to burn her alive!" Atlee roar before Arcanine unleash a powerful blast of flame at the Commander who reach for her own pokeball-

"Go! Starmie! Use Harden to block it!" -but Misty yell cut Domino off as her Starmie appear out of no where in block the attack, Domino look at Misty in surprise but then rise a eyebrow at Misty glare.

"I should have just let her attack you after the crap you pull!" the said girl scowl at her. "But the fact that Team Magma here might mean their almost done with what ever their doing in that cave of their!"

Everyone's eyes wide at Misty word's while Atlee scowl at being caught.

"You guy's go on ahead, I deal with her!" Misty told them more then ready to fight Naruto and Brock were about to protest But Domino and Ash grab them and ran off with the rest, Not before Ash yell back telling her good luck.

"So it just us now huh, well try not to get overwhelmed!" Atlee said with a Smirk, Misty just look at the girl with one eyebrow raised making sure Starmie was ready for anything.

"Overwhelme! last time I check a one on one battle was not overwhelming but a fair fight! Now Starmie use water gun!" Misty command as Starmie shot out a big blast of water at the Arcanine but Atlee just kept Smirking as she knew what was going to happen next.

"**SLOWBRO**, USE HYDRO PUMP TO BLOCK IT!" a voice yell out from behind her as the attack came from her right and push Misty attack away from the Arcanine, a surprise Misty turn to see the person that had stop her attack was in fact a Team Aqua member.

"You might want to check again Dear, life never fair!" Misty scowl at the girl's word's knowing they got the jump on her! _(I've got to pull out Staryu fast before-)_

"Slowbro use mege punch on this girl now!" the Aqua member yell cutting in to Misty's thought's and forcing her to watch as the attack came closer to her before-

"Ram it, Rhyhorn!" -out of know where Jame Rhyhorn smash into the Slowbro saving Misty!

"Jame's! what are doing here and not wi-" Misty trailed off when she saw the deep dark look in his eyes as Jame look at the Aqua member!

"Long time no see **Aquamaria**!" Jame said with vemon much to Misty's surprise while the one now know as Aquamaria had a look of shock before looking off to the side and upon seeing who it was, she gain a delighted smile on her face!

"Yes it has been a long time hasn't, Jame!"

* * *

**Team Rocket and the Gang**

"Ash are you sure leaving Misty behind was a good idea?" Naruto Question him once again as the group of 8 ran to the cave that was just ahead of them, Ash had a sured them that would do fine on her own haven battle her himself Ash was sure she would be fine.

"For the last time yes Naruto, beside it was a one on one match so she should be fine, now stop asking."

"But what if she had to face more the one person, then would you still be so sure?"

That got everyone's attention as they all stop to look at Naruto but it wasn't the blond trainer they were looking at but the cat pokemon on his shoulder and when said blond Looked at the Meowth his eyes started twitching.

"Why the hell are you on my shoulder?"

"Because comfortable!" however once Meowth said this he was Tackle by a mildly annoyed Vulpix who didn't like anyone but her being on Naruto shoulder, even Pikachu was only aloud on when need be, Meowth was about to yell at the pokemon but stop at the glare it was giving him and ran over to Jessie who sign at the Scared cat.

"What were you saying before Meowth?" Jessie ask causing Meowth to up at her in Confuse before he remember what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah I saw our old friend Aquamaria coming up in back of the girl! "Meowth reply as Jessie gain a scowl on her face before looking up and saying.

"Now Jame don't even think of about running off to-"

"He gone!" Butch reply with a Smirk at Jessie."He caught sight of her right after Atlee appear and stay behind to deal with her!"

"And just when were you going to tell us this?"

"If Meowth had't said anything? Never!" this time it was Jessie **and **Cassidy who scowl him while Domino just look amuse as she walk forward.

"It fine, if Jame want to finally get even with her then let him."

"But Commander D we can't just leave him to-" Jessie started but was cut off by a cold glare from the blond girl.

"No Jessie our mission come's first, and I told you to call me Domino!" Jessie quickly begain to apologize as she did not want to get on the girl bad side.

"I got a better idea, why not just call you **dead** because that what your going to be in a few minute!" A new voice said causing the whole group to look up at it and see to new pair of Aqua and Magma team this time male.

"Do you guy's just like poping up out of no where or something?" Brock yell getting tire of them appairing eyerywhere they go!

"Don't blame us because you can't seen to keep up your guard You normal trash trainer!" the Aqua member said much to Brock dismay as the Magma member turn eye to Butch.

"And you Team Rocket guy's, your using normal trainer scum now? Man just how are we losing to you weaking anyway!" the Aqua member sneered causing Butch to scowl at the two.

"Why you little!" Brock yell!

"You guys are asking for a beat down, you know that!" Butch barked pulling out a pokeball before turnning to Cassidy and the other. "Comm- eh Domino you and the rest should go on a head, me and Brock can take these two clowns!"

"Good when your done rest up for abit and then come back us up on the inside! Hopfully Jame and that Misty girl will be with you too."

Domino replyed as she, Cassidy, and Jessie begain to head toward the cave but not not before calling out for Naruto and the other two.

"Hey you guys coming or what?"

Hearing this Naruto, Ash, and Melanie turn to Brock to make sure he was okay with but Brock who had all ready had a pokeball out just told them to go.

"Good luck Brock!" Melanie yell back as she, Ash and Naruto caught up to Team Rocket.

"You too Butch, and be careful!" Cassidy added as the group left the four to do battle, seeing that they were alone both members of Aqua and Magma pull out their own pokeballs ready to go!

"You guy sure you want to go at us alone?" the Aqua member ask with a cockly smile."

"Yeah you might in up getting hurt!" the Magma member looking just as smug causing Brock and Butch's eye to started twitching.

"I don't want to hear that coming from a bunch of guys who ran away with their tail's between their leg's the last time we battle! Or are you just happy that our Boss or the Head Commander are not here to make you piss your pants again?" Butch ask smiling archly at them as they flush angrily at the shot!

"That it you are so going down, go **Mightyena**!" the Magma member yell!

"Yeah and that goe's for your normal trash trainer too, go **Murkrow**!" the Aqua member added getting a deeper scowl from Brock!

"Brock be careful their using pokemon from **other regions!, **go Cloyster!" Butch shouted over to his Temporary partner who nodded back.

"I got it but that won't stop me from beating them into the ground for calling me a trash trainer, go Onix!" And with that a new battle with Team Aqua and Team Magma begain!

* * *

**Cave**

Having finally reach the cave the group of six stop as they got their mind together on how they plan on beating the enemy, Domino turn and look at the group she had with her and scowl, _(In less then FIVE MINUTES I went from a full team of ten to JUST SIX! Talk about bad luck, but at least the enemy lost just as many too!") _Domino thought as she ran the situation threw her head then look at her group.

"All right from here on out going to be leaving one or two of us behind to deal with any members of Team Aqua and Team Magma we run into!" this got a look of surprise from everyone as Meowth spoke up.

"But Domino wait a minute a while ago you said you had a plan for getting us in with out being seen! isn't that why you told us to find some outside help in the first place?"

"Yes but any plans I had were screw to hell when they found out I was coming, we can only hope that Commander K can get rid of that mole as soon as possible!"

"At any rate I think we should start making the team now!" Domino said as she turn to Naruto, Ash, and Melanie to explain her reasons.

"From the info Jessie and the other's got their should be about eighth people for us to fight left with two of them being sciencetist so that mean we should only have three more teams to fight."Domino paused for a moment before adding to that.

"However right before I left Commander K had gotten some intel stating that one of the six is in fact a Lieutenant of Team Magma!" she said getting grasp from Cassidy, and Jessie while Naruto, Ash and Melanie were all glancing at their Temporary teammates curiously

"I plan on facing Lieutenant myself so who ever's pair with me will be facing the Lieutenant as well!"

"UM for those of us who aren't on the wrong side of the law, what are you guys talking about?" Ash ask knowing that just like him nerther Naruto or Melanie knew what any of the things Domino said meant. However Domino just growed

"We don't have time to tell you guys all the details, just know that Lieutenants are like us Commanders when it come to power in their organization and they always like having Very high level Pokemon!"

Domino answer making everyone tension up! "Now enough of that whose gonna be on whose team?"

"I'll pair up with you!" Naruto said Causing everyone to look at him as he turn Ash who was about to object.

"Sorry man, I know you want to a go at the Lieutenant as well but if what Domino here said is true then I'm the best match for her since I've got the most pokemon." Naruto said putting a stop to any complanes from him while Naruto thought kept his real reason hidden, _(The last thing I needed was Ash or Melanie being left along with someone who has The curse seal power!) _

"Fine I get it!" Ash sigh before looking up. "However I'm pairing up Cassidy for the the three on two fight!"

"What, who said you get too decide on-" Jessie started but was cut off by her Commander.

"That find with me." Domino said as she turn to the red head. "Sorry Jessie but he call it so your with Melanie here."

Jessie sigh as Domino gave her a look reminding Jessie of who held the final authority in their group _(Well at least I'm not with Cassidy!)_ Jessie thought.

"Cassidy your good with this right?" Domino ask and seeing her fellow blond nodded Domino to the whole group.

"Alright everyone keep you guard because we're moving out!" Domino call as they all went into the cave.

* * *

**Inside The Cave**

After going in the cave the first thing the group knowthis was all the strung up lights going through the cave but not seeing any pokemon at all, Melanie sigh at this.

"They must have force all the pokemon in here out." Melanie said sadly causing Ash to walk up to her.

"Chin up Melanie that why we're here to put a stop to this!" Ash said putting an arm around her shoulder and gave her a smile and somehow missing the thin pink blush that wormed its way up her face from his smile.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done being sickeningly sweet then we should get this show on the road!" a voice unknow to all but Melanie sneered at the the two before a Second one that Melanie knew as well spoke up next.

"But hey, maybe if you ask us real nicely we'll give you a couple minutes to make out with each other before the fighting starts." the new voice said in a mocking like way and getting a piss off look from Ash.

"Here's a better idea why don't you guys cut the intimidateshin crap and come on out!" Ash yell and was fellow by Melanie.

"Yeah stop wasting our time in get out here!" Melanie then added "Or are you **fire and water **sisters to scared?"

Melanie words caused them to growl at her as they jump out of the shadows and landing on the ground in frout of them.

"Well, well, well, look who's all big and bad now that she got a few new friends." the Magma member said as her Aqua partner just glare at them.

"She won't before long! GO **Vaporeon** use Water Gun on them now! " Aqua member yell as Jessie just Smirk

"And here I thought team Magma were the hot heads, Go **Scyther **use slash Attack!" Jessie order as the human-sized praying mantis knock the water pokemon away with it blade-like forearms, then turn and when it saw Jessie rush over to her in attack surprising everyone-

"BAAAAM!"

-But Jessie who had pull a two by four out of know where use it to wack Scyther over the head giving it a giant bump on and caused everyone to sweat drop at the two!

"Knock it off you pest and attack them! Not me!" Jessie yell as the Scyther got up muttering while Ash had a thought hit him.

"Hey Naruto, Melanie didn't Scyther have a big bump on it head when we first saw it?" he said getting a nodded from Melanie while Naruto had his own thoughts in mind.

"Hey Ash now that I think about it, don't Scyther like attack anything it see that has red?" upon hearing this, it was Cassidy and Dominos turn to sweat drop at their red haired teammate.

"If it attack her all the time then why the hell does she have it!" Cassidy ask Domino but turn to see the younger girl rubbing her temples trying to rid himself of a headache.

"Scyther and Rhyhorn, right, I'd was wouldring where he was taking those pokemon!" Domino said sighing but then mutter, "I bet he even her gave that pokemon know full well what happen when it see red!"

"Whatever Jessie Melanie, we'll be leaving these two to you, so good luck!" Cassidy tell as Jessie nodded as Domino grap Naruto and Cassidy doing the same with Ash were about to leave when the Magma member call out too them.

"Where do you think your going? GO **Flareon **use Flamethrower!" Magma member yell as she throw her pokeball in out came the fire evolve forum Eevee but Melanie seeing it and acting fast call out her own pokemon.

"Go Nidoran horn attack" Melanie yell as the small pink pokemon smash into the Flareon giving the other the time to run away.

"Thank Melanie and good luck!" Ash yell back and Naruto added.

"Yeah same here but just becarefull!" and with that the four of them was gone as the Magma member yell in fury at them getting away.

"I take it back you not the hot head you friend is!" Jessie said causing the Magma member to glare as the Aqua member spoke up.

"You can keep taking al you won't but once they run into the Lieutenant it over!" she said, word causes Melanie to gain a worry look on her face as she turn Jessie.

"Are the Lieutenant pokemon really that strong " Melanie ask getting a Jessie scowl from her as she knew what they tryingto do.

"Oh the pokemon not the only thing they'll have to worry about, you guy have no idea how powerfull our Lieutenant is!" Magma member said with a gleeful a look to a started Melanie.

"Oh shut up already, what every you Lieutenants can do the Commander can deal with it!" Jessie yell at the two then turn to Melanie with a glare!

"And you their just trying to psych you out into messing up so just keep you mind on the battle at hand, once we beat them we can go help the other's got it?" Melanie nodded as she got ready but still couldn't help but to worry about Ash and Naruto Because somehow she knew their was some truth to what they said!

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Okay I really don't like doing this, I hate doing spoilers but my Friend said putting a few in every now in then would be good for the story so for now I'm just gonna say that Sasuke no longer has the curse seal.

_**Review**_


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Cave Fight!

Naruto: Vulpix, Doduo, Beedrill, and Poliwhirl (evolve from Poliwag)

Ash: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree (evolve from Caterpie and Metapod)

Misty: Staryu, Starmie, and Psyduck (not used yet)

Brock: Geodude, Onix, and Zubat

Domino: Electabuzz, Magnemite

Jessie: Ekans, Scyther

Jame: Koffing, Rhyhorn

Cassidy: Raticate, Tentacruel, (not used yet)

Butch: Cloyster, Primeape (not used yet)

Melanie: Bulbasaur, (Temporary) and, Nidoran (Temporary)

A.J.: Sandshrew

Now with that done, on with the next Chapter.

* * *

"Tell me again how we got 'drafted' into this?" Naruto Uzumaki asked as he ran through the dark corridors of the cave.

"I'm not sure if 'draft' is the right word to use for this." Ash Ketchum remarked as he ran alongside him.

Naruto and Ash were currently running through the massive cave base of Team Aqua and Team Magma with two other individuals rushing with them.

"If what your friend Misty said was right," Domino said. "Then we don't have much time, so how about you two can chit-chat and get a move on!"

"Comman- eh, Domino do you think any of the others will show up soon?" Cassidy asked and was glad she had caught her near slap up.

"Maybe but do we really have time to wait for them?" Domino asked with a rise eyebrow.

"No, we don't." Cassidy reply with sigh, the group became silent as they rushed down the long corridor to what look like the main hanger bay. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of this new place they had gone into, they were pretty deep in to the cave now but had not seen any new enemy.

Before long, they had reached a wide open space where they saw a machine several meters away, machine was big and box shape, while under it, it had four hook like claws at each corner with several dills in the center, and they were destroying the ground around the what look like a giant white stone and at the controls three people working on it, the two in white coats look like the scientists Domino had told them about earlier but the third one had Domino and Cassidy froze in their track!

"It's been a while, Domino." Domino just glared at the man smiling cruelly to her.

"Why are you still alive Maxton?" Domino growled out as Cassidy look like she wanted to be anywhere else but here. The men who she said this to was tall and had a VERY muscular frame, with short, black hair, brown eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Maxton?" Cassidy asked, looking at the infamous Magma member with barely concealed terror. The expressions of Cassidy being utterly horrified had Naruto and Ash on edge.

"Anything you girls like to share?" Ash ask Cassidy, as Domino begin walking forward with Naruto by her side, Naruto and Domino stop right in front of him Naruto was able to pick up the sound of his movements as his arms unfolded. They sounded like metal, hollow like gears moving together, weird.

"Only that... This man should not be a live!" Cassidy said while pulling out a Poke ball as Naruto and Ash's eyebrow twitched ominously at that.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ash grounded out to Cassidy as Naruto eyes fell on her too.

"Yeah, I like to know what going on too." Naruto added as causing Domino to growl out at the two.

"There no time to tell you two everything now, Ash, Cassidy, the two of you need to take out that machine while Naruto and I deal with this guy!" Domino yell as Naruto and Ash both pull out their pokeball but Maxton just grinned.

"I think not!" he said before snaping his fingers, At that a large metal partition shot up from under the ground, dividing the room in half, trapping Ash, and Cassidy on the other side, Naruto eyes wide at this while Domino scowl at the Magma members Smirk.

"Don't worry; I left some 'playmates' for them." Maxton said grinning fiendishly!

-00000-

* * *

**Out side the Metal Barricade **

After banging on the barricade for a minute Ash turn back to Cassidy who look really piss off at the moment.

"Damn, there no lock, switch or anything we can use to open this with." Ash growl in frustration as Cassidy spoke up.

"It no good eh, guess we'll have to use our Pokémon blast the thing open..." Cassidy said to Ash who nodded and walk back to her.

"Go! Raticate!" Cassidy call as a giant orange and white Rat came out her pokeball.

"On three we'll attack that thing together." Cassidy said as Ash nodded while Pikachu had sparks all around it.

"Right, Pikachu get ready." Ash reply, the yellow mouse Pokémon now had spark pouring out of it creeks and Cassidy begin the countdown.

"Alright, one... two..." however before she could go any farther, a new voice cut end.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to go breaking down the door." turning to the back of them, Cassidy growl as Ash glared at the three Aqua members that show up, two of them was boys, one with dark red hair and the other had was bald with a bandy on, the last one was a girl with light fluffy red hair.

"Long time no see Matt, Amber, and Shelly." Cassidy groan out as she said their names in the order they came.

"Look like we got to get rid of them first, huh?" Ash said having Pikachu step back and pull out a pokeball, as they smirked evilly.

"You guys might as while give up, we got you out number." said Shelly the only girl Aqua member there, but Cassidy just give her a bored look.

"Yeah and that all you Admins have, So stop acting all cocky like your elite or something, you cannon fodder punks!" This got a scowl from all three of them as the dark red hair member spoke of next.

"You Team Rocket assholes just think you're so big and bad just because you're winning a little, don't you?" Amber sneer as Cassidy just roll eye at them, not even seeing a real legitimate threat too her and Ash.

"Well seeing how we sent you crawling back to Archie, and had him begining to join sides with Maxie and the rest of team Magma, I'd say we have a right to be more than a little cocky, don't you."

The team rocket's words caused all three of them to flush angrily. Ash quickly took that opportunity to speak up.

"So you know these guys?" it was more of a statement then an actual question, Cassidy nodded.

"It was doing the beginning stage of our little war, when these jokers try to attack a HQ out post we had in Jonto that I was sent to at the time." Cassidy gave a cruel smile as Ash who was looking at her with a look that combined equal parts of being irritated and disdain at how much she seem to being in joying this.

"The attack fails, **badly**! Forcing them to forum a pack with Magma, do to all the members they lost in the raid." Cassidy finish as the Admins were all sneering at her, while Ash took everything she just said in, before replying.

"So basically these guys are old enemies, huh. Go Butterfree!" Ash yells, bring out the butterfly Pokémon that begin flying around it trainer, Ash knee down to Pikachu who look back at him Confuse, wondering why he wasn't being use in the battle.

"Sorry boy, but we need you for knocking down that metal wall, so I'm having you sit this battle out." Ash said as Pikachu ears drop a bit at hearing that but nodd anyway, as Ash got back up.

"Let make this quick, I want to back Naruto up as soon as possible!" Ash stated, Cassidy nodded and called Raticate to come behind her before pulling out another pokeball.

"GO! Tentacruel!" Cassidy call and out came a blue jellyfish-like Pokémon, it had have two large, red crystal spheres encrusted onto it upper bodies, the round lower body, from which Tentacruel's eyes are visible.

"Haven't seen that before." Ash said a bit in awe at her as he brought out his pokedex.

**=Tentacruel the jellyfish-like Pokémon: Tentacruel can extend up to 80 tentacles out of its body, however most of which are hidden, leaving only 12 to 14 exposed. = **Replied the pokedex.

"Sweet Pokémon!" Ash said causing Cassidy grin back.

"Thank but you can't have it, now let beat the crap out of these throwback real quick, so we can back up the Commander and your friend." Cassidy yell ready to go as Ash was all gear up to go.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Cassidy!" Matt exclaimed pulling out a pokeball as the others did so as well.

"Yeah you haven't won this battle just yet" Amber ready to prove they weren't the same push over's as before.

"It time you found out just how much stronger we gotten!" Shelly ended as they all thrown their pokeball.

"GO! Mightyena!" They all summon the black and gray fur colored hyena.

"Now that what I'm talking about, Butterfree use Whirlwind on the two on the left!"

"And for the last one, Tentacruel use bind!"

* * *

**Misty and Jame**

"SLOWWWWWW!" The Pokémon cry as James had his Pokémon railroad it from one tree into another, at last smashing it into a rock.

"You've gotten a lot better than last time, James." Aquaria said a note of dark excitement in her voice, as she recall Slowbro and brought out new pokeball.

"Now can you do that, to him? GO **Fearow**!" Out came a large brown bird pokemon with a very long beck, Sarking loudly, Fearow set it eyes on Rhyhorn.

"Fearow, Drill beck!" Aquaria order, causing Fearow to shoot down at Rhyhorn with super speed!

"Rhyhorn, Harden!" James yell as Rhyhorn flash once before Fearows attack hit, but to James horror, bits of Rhyhorns rocky skin came flying off as Aquaria gave James cruel smile.

"You do remember, that my Fearow can Drill even through stone, right?" Aquaria said in a sadistic tone as Jame in fearing for his pokemons safet quicky pull out it pokeball.

"Return Rhyhorn, and Go! Koffing!" Jame call out as the purple poison pokemon came out looking for a fight.

"Koffing, Koffing!"

"Oh my, I ha've seen this one in a while, shall I send him to where **Growlithe is **as well?" James growled under his breath, as Koffing instinctively cringed in fear at see who he was fighting.

=**GGGGRRRRRHHHHHH!**=

Aquaria and James quickly turn to the right to see Arcanine splinter through a tree, blasting it into tiny fragments. Shards of wood spiraled out like a scattergun blast, Arcanine landed in front of them drenched in water and knock out.

"Arcanine!" Atlee yell running over to her pokemon as Aquaria look at the two in surprise.

"Atlee, what the hell! You lost?" Aquaria said in shock as she turns to a smirking Misty with her Starmie right behind her looking tire but still battle ready.

"What, that what you get for taking the Cerulean City Gym Leader lightly!" both Aquaria and Atlee eyebrows shot up at this.

"You're a Gym Leader, From Cerulean City?" Atlee ask now knowing why she lost so fast.

"What you didn't know, well try not to be over overwhelmed." Misty said smirking, glad she got to fire their words right back at them, (_Leave it to Team Rockets to pick a Gym Leader up out of know where!_) Atlee growl in thought, but her teammate Aquaria just pouted.

"And here I was just starting to have fun,'sigh' oh well, Fearow time to go." Aquaria order and with a powerful flap of it wings, it take to the sky's, with Aquaria and Atlee 'who had recall Arcanine' grabbing on to it legs.

"We'll have to play some other time James." Aquaria call as Fearow begin flying them farther and farther away.

"But be a sure next time I will make you join Team Aqua!" with that Fearow kick it in to high gear and was gone!

Hearing her last words Misty turns to James and saw him glaring after the fleeing Team Aqua and his Koffing looked very relive to see them gone.

"Hey, what was that all about, what did she mean have you joined them?" Misty asks walking over to him but rise a eyebrow at seeing him give her a hard glare.

"Nothing, nothing you need to know about!" James growl, the somber look on his face made Misty realize it was not a good idea press the matter.

"Well whatever, thank for the help back there, but we should get going and meet up with the other's." Misty said, getting a nodded from James as they both begin to make hasty in getting to where the others are at but kept Starmie and Koffing out in case they ran into any other Aqua and Magma members. As he and Misty move though the forest Jame made a vow to beat that women the next time they mat.

* * *

**Brock and Butch**

It went with out saying that things could be a lot better for Brock and Butch who were now back to back, while they had mange to beat their opponent pretty easy they had not plan on the NINE NEW TEAMS showing up! Luckily all of them were only using Poochyena, but that really didn't make things any easier for them

"Where the hell did all these guys come from?" Brock yells as his Onix take out another two Poochyena but three more tackle it to the ground.

"Not sure, but best guess, hearing Commander D coming must have rise a lot of red flags, and force them to send in **reinforcement**!" Butch yell back as Brock call out Geodude to help get the Poochyena off Onix. Butch himself wasn't having it any batter ether, he had already brought out Primeape to help his Cloyster, but if they didn't do something fast, then in the long run they'll be overwhelmed, unless they get some back up theirself, and in a hurry!

* * *

**Inside The ****Cave with Jessie and Melanie**

Having gotten her head in the game Jessie was founding Melanie to be a very useful teammate, not only had they gain the upper hand in the battle but thank her quickly timing Jessie and Melanie very close to winning

"Nidoran, use horn attack one more time!" Melanie call as Nidoran charged at the Flareon, but the Magma member name flay yell for her Pokémon to dodge it, she was becoming aggravated! Every time she tries to have Flareon attack Scyther, Melanie uses her Nidoran to block the way.

"Vaporeon, use Ice-Beam!" Aqua member name Suki order trying to stop the high speed Pokémon, but Scyther was just moving too fast. "Scyther, use doable Slash!"

Scyther following Jessie orders Scyther quickly Slash the Vaporeon hard, knocking it into the air. Seeing the Pokémon now airborne, Melanie knew this was her chance. "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!"

Before Suki or Flay could even counter, Bulbasaur's Vine had wrap around the Vaporeon and slam it into the cave wall! Knocking it out and leaving it unable to battle.

"Vaporeon!" Suki cry, running over to her Pokémon, Flay growl as Melanie and Jessie sent her victories grins!

"That the way girls, take em down hard!" Meowth cheer getting a dark look from Jessie.

"This would be going faster if you help out, ye know!" Jessie seethed as Meowth had a rather taunting out look to his smile.

"But if you two are doing all the work than why should I step in." Meowth told her in a sing-song voice, Jessie's scowl deepening slightly as she looked at the get pokemon, Suddenly, a sinister idea came over her.

"Is that what I should tell Domino AND Commander U when they ask how the mission went?" Meowth paled and started moving to the front when Jessie said this.

"Now, now, that won't be necessary, I'll get to work." Meowth managed to say, his voice visibly shaking as he got ready to enter the fry. Flay scowl at this

"You use two Pokémon at onces you cheat! And your using more now, that so not fair!" Flay yell but all this got was Melanie almost doubled over with laughter. Flay could only look at her with a confused glance.

"Your talking about unfair when you and Miss Aqua over there take great in enjoyment at ganging on my friend A.J.? Now that just rich!" Flay's scowl return, but then she gain a dark smile.

"Suki, get your ass over here now!" Flay order as Suki rush to her teammates side hold Vaporeon, this sudden change had Jessie on edge.

"Melanie, Meowth on your guards, their up to something." Jessie said Scyther jump in front of her and Bulbasaur and Nidoran were at Melanie sides, and Meowth had it claws out.

"Well it been fun, I think we better go." Flays said as her smile became just plane nasty. "But let me at least leave you with a reward for all your hard work." with that said Flareon fire a powerful flamethrowers at the top of the cave, much to Jessie's and Melanie horror!

"She's trying to cave us in!" Meowth shouted, now scared out of his mind as Jessie and Melanie quickly try to stop it

"Scyther quick stop the-" Jessie try to call out to her Pokémon, but it was to late, giant rock had all ready begin falling down around them, burying the then all in.

"Looks like Team Rocket won't be blasting off again!" Flays cackle as she and Suki ran off, away from the cave in. When the rock finally stop falling all one could see was a pal of boulder reaching from the floor to the top of the ceiling, there was no trace of Jessie, Melanie or their Pokémon. Nothing, no evidence, to indicate they were ever there. All that remained was silence through out the cave.

* * *

**Back to Brock and Butch**

Brock and Butch were at their wit end as Primeape and Geodude were all they had left and both were tiring out fast, they were now completely surrounded by Poochyena!

"Now are you two going to come quietly or are we going to do this the hard way!" Magma member ask with a grin knowing that what ever the two said his team still won.

"Koffing use Smokescreen!" James order his Pokémon as a large amount of black smoke begin to full that part of the forest much to Brock and Butch relief at finally getting some assistance.

"Starmie use spinning tackle!" Misty's words came soon after James and all that could be heard was yap and ow as Misty's Starmie take out the reminding Magma members, the Smokescreen soon begin to clear up show a whole bunch of knock out Poochyena and Magma members, with Misty and James were walking in to the clearing.

"So you guys finally show up to lend a hand, huh?" Butch growled, although he failed to hide the solace in his voice.

"Bite me, Botch!" James snapped back, really not in the mood to be bother with him. Both him of them started marching forward until they were face-to-face.

"What the hell, I was just fucking around! And who the hell is Botch!" Butch roared, his face turning red from anger at how Jame is seemingly being unable to remember his name.

"Right, right, sorry." James huff. "Aquaria just got away so I'm abit piss, okay Buzz?"

"That psycho is still on the lose? Man is she good at run-" Butch pause as the last part of what James said sunk in.

"Wait a Second, BUZZ? IT BUTCH MOTHER FUCKER! BUTCH!" Brock and Misty was sweat dropping at the two as they went at it back and forth, seeing that they were't stopping anytime soon Misty sigh before moving towards Brock. Brock seeing her was about to say something but pause seeing Starmie wobble as it follow her hovering in the air, looking to Koffing it seeming to be the only pokemon in the group that was in good shape. (_we can't help anyone like this!_) Brock thought.

"Hey if you two are done, I'd like to get to healing our pokemon so we can back up the other in the cave!" Brock said breacking up Butch and James as they growl one last time at each other before moving to the pair of Gym Leaders.

"We don't have time for that! We need to get to the Commander as soon as possible and back her up!" Butch snapped back, while in the back of his mind he add Cassidy as well. James grimaced as though he had swallowed something particularly unpleasant, and then uttered four words he had never expected to use together.

"I agree with Bob. We don't know how the battles have turn out or even if our side is winning." Jame added as Butch scowl at Jame for getting his name wrough again but before the two could start another argument Brock cut in.

"Butch, just do you plan on us helping them? Most of our pokemon are unable to battle, and the ones that can very soon won't be." Brock said trying to reason with him as his went through his backpack, fishing out the supplies like potions and what not.

"Brock's right, if we go into battle with our pokemon in this shape, we'll likely just get in the way." Misty added, agreeing with Brock as held her Starmie in her arms and brought it over to Brock to be look at. Butch growl but seeing James call out Rhyhorn and walk it over to him force him to give up, picking up his Primeape Butch walk over to them and set it down by Geodude.

"You got ten minutes, then we're moving on." Butch said as Misty give him an irately look, trying to figure out how he got to be in charge. Good thing Brock spoke up.

"15 minutes, that way while they'll may not be in top shape they'll at least be able to put a good fight." Brock said .

"Agreed!" Misty and James said at the same time, causing Butch to growl out in a fustrated tone.

"Fine, 15 minute." Butch grumbled with an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

******Out side the Metal Barricade - with Ash and Cassidy **

Ash push Cassidy out of the way of a falling rock and his Butterfree was using gust to protack itself and Tentacruel.

"What the hell is going on!" Ash yell as he and Cassidy were jumping left and right to dodge all the falling rock. They had just been about to started their fight when the cave just started coming down around them. It had started out soft enough in the first wave, but then a Second one came and all hell broke lose!

"There was a cave in some where! That just got to be it!" Cassidy shouted but then pause as a large shadow came over her looking up the blond cry out as a very big rock was falling over her luckly Ash rush over to and tackle the rockit member down time.

"Hey you okay?" Cassidy just let out frustrated shriek as she push the boy off her and shot up, looking from a cross her she saw 'much to her dark enjoyment' that the Admins we're having just hard a time as her and Ash.

"That damn Jessie, Is she trying to bring the whole cave down on top of us?" Cassidy frowned somehow knowing that Jessie's team had a part and this.

"Hey Cassidy, look!" Ash call out as he pointed to something, turning to where his finger was going Cassidy's eyes widen in shock at seeing that the rock that had damn near crash her had smash hole into the barricade.

"Yes! Now that what I'm talking about!" Cassidy grin as she pick up Raticate and ran into the hole with Ash who's Pikachu had jump on his shoulder right behind her, Butterfree and Tentacruel following in turn.

"Hey, you Admins losers, we'll see ya later!" Cassidy call out snickering as she and Ash got a way. Looking up Shelly grasp as she in the other saw the hole they ran into.

"Their getting away!" Shelly roared in rage.

"Fuck that, we need to get out of here!" Matt said with Amber agreeing but Shelly had already grab them both.

"Maxton will kill us if we don't keep them out of his fight!" Shelly scream as she try to pull the two toward the hole but was having a hard as the Boulders were really coming down hard now!

* * *

**Naruto and Domino**

"Damn it!" Domino cursed, because at the moment. She. Was. Seething. Not only had Cassidy and Ash gotten trap on the out side of the metal wall but she and Naruto had not only been force to fight a freaking **Aggron **but before the battle could even truly get started, the place they where in started to CAVE IN!

There was one thing other on Domino's mind though, and that was how her graceful and flawless movments over the terrain were oddly in sync with the random back step dashes of her temporally partner Naruto who was now hold his Vulpix in one arm, it was like he had some forum of training as well. Domino would file that away for later.

After moving to a spot where the rocks were not coming down as badly they take the time to get their bearing.

"What up with that guy? Is he even human?" Naruto ask, speaking how Maxton had join his Aggron in protacking the scientists and the drilling machine by PUNCHING the falling Boulders to DUST!

"I don't know, He couldn't do that last time we mat. But we've got bigger thing to worry about." Domino said jump out of the way of a falling Boulder.

"Their getting that stone free, we have got to take out that machine, now!" Domino yelled as Naruto set down his Vulpix.

"Right, leave it to me, GO Beedrill!" out came the giant wasp pokemon, but before it could even get it bearing the wasp's red eyes widen at a large Boulder about to fall right on top of it.

"BUZZZZ?" the bug type pokemon cried out in shock flying out of the way in time, Beedrill had been about to calm down but before it could even think of relaxing Beedrill quickly got a good look at the place it was in before turning to Naruto and glaring at his trainer while waving it drills around frantically. What it was saying was clear as day to Naruto. _'I can't believe you're brought out in a place like this. Jackass!'_

"Hehehe…sorry," Naruto apologized to his pokemon than take on a more serious look.

"Beedrill, I need you to go destroy that big machine over there." Naruto said pointing ahead of him, nodding Beedrill zapped over there with it Drill out front. However Maxton having over heard Naruto order was quick to act.

"Aggron, step on that Beedrill like the bug it is!" Maxton shouted as Aggron move to do just that, but Domino who had pull out a poke-ball was having none of it.

"Oh no ya don't, GO, Electabuzz! use Thunderpunch on Aggron!" Domino call out loud as a slightly humanoid and partly feline creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes, one of which is shaped like a lightning bolt came out with it fist glowing with thunder came out and rushs the Aggron and punch it right in the gut causing a blinding flash.

Taking the opening Beedrill shot at the machine in high speed before smashing into it and out the back.

"Noooo! What have you done!" one the male scientists cryed as Maxton turn and glare cold death at Naruto.

"That it! Loseing to Domino is one thing, but I'm not about to fail againet some no name normal trash trainer! Your so DEAD!" Maxton growled menacingly while rushing over to the male blond and not caring about all the falling Boulders around.

"Naruto!" Snapping his head up, Naruto and Domino look behind them and much to their surprise Ash and Cassidy came running into their side from... a hole in the barricade? (_When did that get there? ) _the two blonds thought sweat droping as they were join by Beedrill and Electabuzz.

"Hey! don't turn your back on me!" Maxton yell causing Naruto to look up to see that Maxton was damn near on top of him, pulling his fist back, Naruto plan on giving his gut a fully power Aure punch. However Domino was one step a head of him and had gone airborn.

"You the one who need to back off." Domino yell kicking him hard in the face! but this in turn cause a really ugly twisting sound before he fell to the cave floor -BOOOOOOOOM!- oddly in sync with the exploded drilling machine. Everyone even the scientists froze for a moment not sure what had happened but when they looked down they all felt sick at the sight. Cassidy even cover her mouth in a grasp.

Maxton's head was now twisted all the way around in a position that wasn't natural for a human being.

"Oh man, how the hell-I didn't mean to!" Domino's head hung her in shame, sure she had seen Commanders U and K kill before, but that didn't mean she wanted to as well anytime soon.

"Oh god what did you just do..." the only female scientists yell in out rage.

"I knew it Team Rocket just a bunch of-GRUUUOOOOM!-" one of the two Male scientists had but just than REALLY big pieces of rock and Boulders started coming down now causing the scientists to frantically squirming around before runing down the back way of the cave having a way out from there, Aggron was right behind them.

"We don't don't have time for this! The whole place is coming down." Naruto quickly said as everyone nodded and Cassidy turn to the Commander.

"Commander he right, if we won't to live we need to high tail it out of here now!" Cassidy said as Domino look up, still abit green from her seemingly first kill and shakely nodded and had Electabuzz return.

"R-Right, l-let get a mov-THWAP!-" that was the sound of a larger hand slapping Domino hard into the air luckly for her Beedrill had still been about and caught Domino before any more harm could be done but she was out cold. Everyone quickly turn to where the attack came from... and pale.

"Okay, I think I just lost six years of my life." Naruto said as everyone look at what attack Domino, a hand that was connected to a arm, that was connected to what should has been a corpse, but than said corpse jump to it feet, Then it seemed to grab it own head and quickly wrenched it head back into its proper place... with Maxton face now grinning madly at them

"God I been waiting to do that to her for a long time!" Maxton was smiling menacingly at them now, before turning to Cassidy and his smile turn completely Psychostic and Depraved.

"What the matter Cassidy? Don't you remember!" Maxton cackled as he grab his face and much to everyones horror began ripping it off! "Commander U! He, Really, REALLY! FUCK! ME! UP!=

At the end off his sentient Maxton had completely pull off face showing a Metal Skull with wires all around it.

=SO BADLY THAT I HAD TO GET A NEW FACE, AND BODY!= Ash, Cassidy and Naruto eyes widened in shock and horror at how his speech take on a tone of such a nightmarish manner in the way he talk. But then Cassidy let out a rather grim laugh as though she was close to crying.

"How can a man who was 'BURN A LIVE' still be living? Simple, he becomes a CYBORG!" Naruto eyes narrow at her words as he put up his guard with Vulpix jumping to his right shoulder, growling at the robot man.

"ASh, Beedrill will carry Domino, take her and Cassidy and get off here!" Naruto order making clear it he wasn't asking, this surprise Ash and Cassidy.

"What! But what about you!" Ash yell not about leave his friend along with that, that thing!

"I'll be fine, you know that." Naruto but Cassidy who spoke up next

"Kid you do know that a Cyborg right? There no way you can beat him alone!" Cassidy yell before side stepping a falling Boulder, the place was really coming down, as for Cassidy, while she really didn't care much for people who wasn't in Team Rocket, she didn't know if she could live with herself if she just left the 'kid' to die. but to her surprise Ash pull her back.

"Naruto are you sure can do this on your own?" Ash ask really not liking the thought of leaving him behind but with the plow Domino had taken she likely had a concussion and needed med-cure as soon as possble.

"I can take this guy, just get those two out of here." Naruto said never taking off of Maxton, giving him reluctant ok Ash pull Cassidy with him outside of the barricade but stop when Naruto call to him once more. "And Ash, once the is over... I'll do my best to tech you how to use it."

Ash eyes wide at his word before a small smile came to his face. "You'd better come back to us in one piece or Misty's gonna be mad." Ash said before he and Cassidy went out the barricade with Beedrill carrying Domino behind them.

The devastated landscape around them give the look of something out of a war movie, as the cave went on crumbling Maxton only grin to the boy before.

=YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON BY YOUR SELF?= Maxton said looking down on the young man who just look on.

"Now that I think about it, this too unfair!" Maxton smirked at the 'boy' glad to see he did have some brains.

=AND HOW ARE WE GONNA FIX THAT?= Maxton ask indulgencing him a little, Naruto got into a mock thinking pose for a moment then shoved his hands into his pockets.

=HUH?= Maxton questioned, looking at Naruto's hands. =WHAT ARE YOU DOING=

"What, I figure the only way to make this more fair is to have my arms tied behind my back! but, since I don't have any rope to tie my hands with, I'm doing the next best thing." Naruto smirked when Maxton began to growl at him from his increasingly from rage.

=WHY YOU!= Maxton shouted as he push his arm out and everything up to his forarm fire off him like a rocket at the blond seemingly slaminging into him and kicking up dust.

=I PROBABLY WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS QUICK AND PAINLESS...= Maxton said as his arm came back.

=BUT NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE MY TIME IN CRASHING YOUR ARROGANT LITTLE HEARTH.= Maxton said as the dust clear showing no one in the crater.

=WHA-=

"Hey- hey- hey..." looking up. if his eyes could they would have widen at seeing Naruto with his feet glue to place on top of the cave that hadn't started falling yet. with his had still in his hands still in his pockits, Vulpix still some how on Naruto shoulder.

"Don't be so concenit... You monstrous fucker!" Naruto said glaring down to him.

* * *

******Back to Brock, Misty, James and Butch **

Having heal their pokemon the to best of Brock's abilitys the group of four were now heading deeper into the cave trying their hardest to find there friends.

"Everyone stop! Someone coming!" Jame call as everyone stop moving, hearing the foot steps coming toward them.

"Misty, you and James will attack first, see how your pokemon are in the best shape, Butch and I will back you up." Brock call out as everyone got into combat positions. The steps were coming closer as everyone was ready to go at any moment but to their surprise it was nona other then Scyther lamping over to them while holding it arm, at seeing them it stop.

"Hold it everyone, thats Jessie's Scyther." James call as he ran to the wounded pokemon who brighten at seeing him.

"What are you doing out here boy? And where Jessie?" Scyther put it blade arm around him and his trying to pull him the way it came.

"I think Scyther want us to follow it." Brock said walking up to the Scyther and spraying the pokemon with last of his potion, hoping it help some. James nodded moving to the front of Scyther picking it up on his back.

"There we go, now lead the way." James said as he and everyone else ran to where Scyther was pointing.

* * *

**Naruto and Maxton**

=SOO WHERE ALL THAT SMACK TALK NOW= Maxton said as his had some how gotten Naruto into a bear hug and was trying to break him and half! Naruto just growl but then stop moving.

=FEEL LIKE BEGGING FOR YOUR LIFE? I JUST MIGHT BE GENEROUS AND LET YA KEEP IT= Maxton said putting more presser on the blond even with Vulpix still trying to bite it way through his arm. Naruto finally spoke as red pigments started to grow around his eyes.

"Please, I'm begging you... brush your teeth, your breath stinks, like moter oil." at those word two metal arm shot from Maxtons back knocking Vulpix off and grab Naruto by the head and twisting it to the back.

=DUMDASS, JUST DIE ALREADY!= Maxton said as he drop Naruto's body that Vulpix quickly move to before heading to the broken into barricade.

=GUESS I'D BETTER GO FINSIH OFF DOMINO, BUT MAN THE YOUTH THESE DAY.= "SKRITCHHH!" that was the sound Maxton heard before the world turn up side down right before eyes.

=WHA- WHAT THE HELL?= some how feeling like he was in mid-air, looking to his left his eyes damn near broke at seeing dark figure twisting throught the air with right leg reaching out to him... and his body fall to the ground... with out the head. Hitting the ground Maxton could only watch as his body remain there unmoving, dark figure landed right in front him and it didn't take long for him to realize it was the blond from before but he was disturbed by what he saw...

=YOU- YOU CUT OFF MY HEAD- WITH YOU FOOT?= Matxon said in a low voice, his power leaving him now.

"What, I'd kept my hand in my pocket the whole time." Naruto said with a grin but it was hard to tell with his head now facing the back side of his body.

=Y-YOUR NECK?= Maxton ask his power almost gone now though he was calm about it, it was still very disturbing seeing the blond's head move slowly from behind him to face forward agan.

"Moron, it would have been better if you rip it off, rather then just trying to break my neck." Naruto reply but Maxton didn't hear him, his attention on the blue eyes that turn gold.

=Y-YOUR E-E-EYES, THEY TURN-N GOLD! J-JUST L-L-IKE W-WHEN U'S TURN-N-N RE-D= Maxton said with last his power nearly gone but Naruto kept quiet.

=T-THE T-WO OF YO-U A-A-AR E TH-E-E MON-STERS, NOT ME.= with that Maxtons power shut down.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

I'm really sorry about the very late update, but I' been working on my other fic for some time now and haven't had much time for this one. But I'm back now and I'm gonna try to get the next Chapter out as soon as possible.. till then tell me what you think.

_**Review**_


	7. Chapter 7 conclusion

Naruto: Vulpix, Doduo, Beedrill, and Poliwhirl (evolve from Poliwag)

Ash: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree (evolve from Caterpie and Metapod)

Misty: Staryu, Starmie, and Psyduck (not used yet)

Brock: Geodude, Onix, and Zubat

Domino: Electabuzz, Magnemite

Jessie: Ekans, Scyther

Jame: Koffing, Rhyhorn

Cassidy: Raticate, Tentacruel, (not used yet)

Butch: Cloyster, Primeape (not used yet)

Melanie: Bulbasaur, (Temporary) and, Nidoran (Temporary)

A.J.: Sandshrew

Now with that done, on with the next Chapter.

* * *

**Naruto**

In the fallen ruins of the Aqua and Magma cave Naruto can be seen moving his head back in forth. "There my neck is fixed. " Naruto said to himself with Vulpix by his side at the ready to blast any rocks should they fall near them, however it ears shot up and Vulpix started growling at seeing some unwanted newcomers.

"Huh, you guys? I thought all you Aqua and Magma nuts ran away by now." Naruto said turning to them as Matt, Amber, and Shelly came up to him with a piss off expression on their faces even more so when they saw Maxton's head on the ground, like it was cut off his body.

"So what that Ash kid said was true, you did beat him." Amber snarled ready to have his Mightyena attack at a moment notice.

"Yeah but if you guys are looking to avenge him I'd have to recommend against that." Naruto said as they all growl at him then rush over to him, Vulpix was more then ready to blast them but both Naruto and Vulpix was surprised when they just pass him with Shelly picking up Maxton's head. Matt and Amber likewise ran over to his body to pick it up but seem to be having some trouble carrying it.

"Guess a cyborgs body would be heavier than a normal, huh." Naruto mutter as Shelly glare back at him.

"Don't think this is over kid! If we ever see you again, you're going to pay!" She snarl as the three of them ran out the back of the cave.

"Promising pay back on me eh, this place is starting to feel more and more like home- GHA!" Naruto words were cut off as the rocks were coming down heavily now, and nearly crush him and Vulpix.

"This place is finish. I'd better catch up with the other." Naruto mumbled before running out of the hole in the metal wall.

* * *

**Ash, Cassidy, and Domino**

Having just past the Admins by Ash, Cassidy, and Domino who was being carried by Naruto's Beedrill made their way through the cave while dodging the falling rocks.

It didn't take long for them to reach the halfway mark but stop when they ran into a cave in, however upon looking down they find much to their dismay that Bulbasaur and Nidoran were trying their hardest to dig out Jessie and Melanie who were bury under a whole pile of large rock!

"What the hell? How did that dumb ass get into this!" Cassidy shouted as she and Ash ran over to them to help.

"Who know, Who care! Just help dig em out!" Ash yelled as they went about pulling the rock from off the top of the two, while Pikachu was blasting any boulders that fall their way, digging the two fallen trainers out had take about five minutes with Bulbasaur and Nidoran looking on thankful that Melanie was getting help.

"Hey Jessie can you hear us?" Ash and Cassidy heads shot up at hearing James voice from the other side, Surprise by this Cassidy spoke up first.

"James is that you? It Cassidy." She call throwing Jessie's arm over her shoulder, Ash had just gotten Melanie free and was holding her in his arms.

"Cassidy it Butch. What happen, are Jessie and that other girl with ya?" Butch yell from the other side of the cave as their group had just made it but only found Meowth knock out and no way to get through.

"Yeah Jessie and the girl are with me and Ash but their way out of it and the Commander is hurt." Cassidy reply back.

"What do you mean out of it, Is Melanie hurt too?" Misty spoke up before Butch could go on.

"Relax Misty, I think she just pass out." Ash said entering the conversation. "But we need to get pass this blockade so we can get her back to the village to make sure."

"Can't you just use your Pikachu to blast us through, I'll have Tentacruel keep our backs clear." Said Cassidy reaching for her pokeball.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice said, everyone look at Beedrill who was holding a now awoke Domino, making her way off the giant wasp Domino held her head in her hands.

"Commander! You should be moving around yet." Cassidy said but was given a glare in return.

"I'm okay, man how did this cave in even start?" Domino mutter sidestepping some falling rocks.

"I can answer that." Jessie said finally waking up, much to everyone surprise.

"Well it about time, so what happen, you get your ass handed to you by those low class punks?" Cassidy said in snidely tone casing Jessie's eye to twitch.

"I'll have you know we were kicking their ass until those little two bitches pull a really shitty move and started blasting the top of the cave ceiling," Jessie growl normal not one to curse this much but dammit she and Melanie had nearly been kill.

"But that aside Commander D are you Okay." Jessie ask seeing Domino holding her head like she was in pain.

"Beyond this killer headache, I'm just fine." Domino said as she made way to the front of the group.

"But more to the point, Ash, if any more shocks are given to this place, then it really will come down on are head. So just let me handle this." Domino growled as her eyes begin to flash and a purple aura overcame her. Ash jump back at this, not so much out of surprise, but out of fear. There was something evil about her aura and anyone near her could feel it.

"Everyone on the other side if you don't want to be blow away, then I suggest you get back." James and Butch need no farther words to grab Misty and Brock and get the hell back. Opening her palm, the aura began rushing to her hand quickly as her pull it back- Haaa -Domino yell with, then with a- HAW -she slammed her open palm into the blockade of rocks and blow them out of the way.

Ash jaw nearly hit the ground at seeing this. when the smoke cleared he could that Misty and Brock were pretty much the same, (_Great! She a psycho female version Naruto!_) Misty thought in dismay as the purple aura on her vanish.

"Well now that we're all together let's get out of here." Domino said before turning her head to the back of her and Ash thought she was looking at him.

"But once we're safe and sound, I demand you tell me what happen with Maxton, Naruto." hearing footsteps in back of him Ash turn to see the blond walking up to them.

"Naruto you're back! What happen, did you win the- hey you Okay?" Ash stop his sentence and ask, seeing the blonds hand over his eyes.

"I'm fine." Naruto growl removing his hand now that his eyes were back to normal and was somewhat annoyed at being ordered about by Domino while his mind was on a different matter (_That odd even though she is clearly using the curse seal there are no markings... in fact where the hell is the seal at?_) Naruto thought even more confused than before as he answer.

"And why the hell should I tell you anything? It not like me and my friends work for you guys or anything." Domino's eyes flash at that and sent a burst of killing intent at him but Naruto just brush it off, much to her surprise (_Just like I thought, he's not normal!)_ Domino thought.

"Hey Commander can we save this for when we get out of this cave?" Cassidy said and Domino nodded as she let go of it for now.

"Fine but how many times do I have to tell you to call me Domine, damn it?" Cassidy finch at her slip up but was glad when she just ran past her.

* * *

**Outside the back of the cave**

The scientists had made outside and were preparing their jet for take off when the Aggron's growl told them to turn around and saw the Admins running to them... while holding Maxtons remains.

"Are you guys crazy? Why would you bring his bo... dy... with... you?" the female scientists words slowly die off at seeing the wires sticking out if his neck.

"Is he a robot?" one of the male scientists gasp while Shelly who was still holding the head gave them an annoyed look.

"So Archie didn't tell you guys that huh?" Shelly ask while Matt and Amber loaded the cyborgs body onto the jet.

"Well whatever, tell me you at least got the stone." the look they gave Shelly said it all, she scowl at them.

"So this whole mission was a big waste of time." the other male scientists wary smile as he brought out a mid size brown sack.

"Well not totally." he said opening it up to reveal a bunch of small white stones fragments inside. Shelly grinned as she take one out to have a look, (_It not that mass of stone, but Archie and Maxie should be please with these_.) Shelly thought as everyone got into the jet and in a few minutes they were off.

* * *

**Outside the front of the cave**

Everyone was resting having just got out of the cave that close off behind them, Brock was busy looking over Melanie and Jessie through helping the latter was weirding him out a bit, seeing as at any other time he would be on the side trying to attack her. Domino had been offered to be look at but declined saying she healed fast, it was at this point Melanie woke up.

"Oww, okay someone want to tell me what happen?" Melanie ask seeing Brock wrapping up her ankle with Ash by her side.

"Be Careful you spring ankle." Ash said as Melanie look to the side and saw Jessie with some bandages on her arms but otherwise look fine, which she was glad for but still had one question on her mind.

"Did we win?" Melanie ask looking at ash whose smile relief her.

"Yep, all of Team Aqua and Team Magma members have up in gone now so the forest should get so peaceful again." Ash said much to Melanie's delightment.

"Thank goodness! now the pokemon can move around freely again." hearing Melanie's words Ash, Naruto, Misty, and Brock all smiled glad she was happy. However Naruto Smile drop at feeling someone glaring at him, turning he saw Domino giving him a dark look.

"We need to talk." Domino said nodding her head to the back of her and she walk away, not wanting a fight in front of Ash and the other Naruto followed. They walk a good distance before stopping. Domino turn to him with her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Look, I'd like to avoid fighting you," Domino begin. "But I'd also like very much to know what happen to Maxton."

Looking at her it was clear the Rockit member wasn't going to let this go, and while Naruto was pretty sure could take her no matter what she throw at him. However any fight they had would likely draw in Ash and the others and there was no telling what would happen then, beside it not like he had to tell her everything so might as well get her off his back, for now.

"I beat Maxton by cutting off his head." to say Domino was surprised by his bluntness was an understatement, father more, had she heard right did he just say cut off.

"Though those three Aqua people did come in later to take the body, so they might try and fix him." Naruto added just now remembering that part.

"Wait fix him! What the hell does that mean, and how the hell did you do you cut off his head?" Domine commended him to tell her, but Naruto just look to the side with a smirk.

"Sorry but you only wanted to know what happen, not how it happen." Naruto stated behind his hand pointlessly hiding the grin on his face. Domino once again had to suppress the urge of hitting him, (_Clearly this is gonna be like pulling teeth_.) Domino thought annoyed.

"I'm gonna go on a long shot and say you did it with Aura." Naruto's grin actually managed to disappear from his face. "Who? Me?" The grin came right back, his heading lolling so he could look at Domino sideways. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Domino was now glaring daggers so hard at him that it was like she hoped it would kill him. Realizing she wasn't going to get much out of the of the male blond, she stamp off, yes Domino could try and force the answers out of him but the fact was while she knew he could use Aura what she didn't know was in what way and fighting unknown opponent was not a bright idea.

Watching her walk away Naruto could help but frown as a thought entered his head, (_She gonna become problematic in the near future._) with thought mind he too was about to head back but stop when Domino came to a halt and turn back to him.

"You said someone take Maxton's body right? Can I at least know who." Hearing her say this Naruto tap his chin and thought.

"It not like I ever saw them before." Naruto said deciding to answer her this time. "But if I remember right Ash and Cassidy fought them, right? So shouldn't Cassidy know?"

Nodding her head at this Domino made her way back with Naruto behind her in silence.

* * *

**Team Rocket Headquarters.**

The footstep of white heels could be heard as a redhead in a white business suit like uniforum made her way down the dark corridors of Rocket H.Q with a black folder in one head, a pen in the other and bold smirk on her face as she walk up to Giovanni offices, she didn't even need to ask for the two guard to open up as the door came open.

Walking inside, the dark Offices was barely lit by a solo computer monitor that was on the desk in the center that Giovanni was looking into. Heading over to him she rounded the desk to see that he was looking at Commander K torturing the trader who had been selling intel on them.

"Come to watch the show, Ariana?" Giovanni ask with a sadistic grin on his face at the agony he was seeing, Ariana grin was much the same.

"I would love to, but sadly there some reports I'd thought you'd like to hear." chuckling at the lady Giovanni push the mute button before turning to her while placing his left elbow on the desk and his face in his hand.

"And what would that be?" he ask, sliding on top of the desk she held the fold to her chest and began.

"Domino just call saying she and her agents are on their way back and their mission was accomplished." hearing this his grin only widen, (_That one of my Commanders for ya_.) he thought but then rise and eyebrow at seeing Archer's assistant smile drop.

"However she also relayed some most, troubling news." Ariana said and when he motioned for her to go on, Ariana told him all about the how Domino said they were after a white stone that team rocket knew nothing about and how the trader's intel leak screw up any plans she'd made.

But what really got him was the part about a run in with Maxton, something Giovanni said was outright impossible as he and her had a front row seat in watch that man's death at the hands of Commander U.

"That what I said, until Cassidy told me about his... make over." Raising an eyebrow, Giovanni's confuse quickly turn to bewilderment at the whole cyborg bit and how he had been able to knock out Domino with one plow.

"Do you really think it the truth, I mean a cyborg, really?" Ariana ask not really believing Cassidy words, Giovanni's rubbed his chin and thought.

"If it was that bungling trio then I'd say no, but Cassidy wouldn't make this up." Giovanni said then sigh.

"For now let wait for them to get back to hear the story in person." Nodding at his words Ariana pull out a file from the black folder but didn't show him yet.

"While putting that aside for now, I'd like to nominate this one for the position that just open up." Ariana said handing him the file, looking at the file Giovanni had to smirk at the cold hearted woman.

"Even though you know I'm going to have that man killed, you want me to replace him with his child? That just cruel." through he said this there was no sign remorse on his face, she likewise just chuckle heartless at his words.

"Not really. A gag order here, a cover up there, and don't I see any problems with it." Ariana got up and put the file away.

"Just leave everything to me." she said making her way to the door.

"Very well, but make sure that Domine and her crew come to me first when they get back." Nodding she open the door and was gone. Now alone Giovanni was about to turn back on the volume when he noticed several vines on his hand as dark fire like marking moving down it, he could only grin darkly.

"Perhaps in the next raid, I should take part in it myself." Giovanni said as his grin turn to a bestial smile.

* * *

**Melanie village**

Having made it back to the village Brock made sure to place Melanie in a palit before having everyone let out their pokemon to rest.

"Man I can't believe I miss such an awesome throwdown!" A.J. exclaimed after hearing about everything that happen and was complaining about all the things he could have done if they had taken him along. Misty and Brock being nice just smile and listen while sweat dropping at the boy who didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. However Melanie who was tire at the moment and really not in the mood for this slowly without anyone realizing reach over to her nightstand to pick up her clock.

"And I'm a tellin you, with my Sandshrew using fissure we could have beaten them in- CRASH!" A clock courtesy of Melanie flew across the room and clocked A.J in the side of the head sending him sprawling down to the floor knock out, Misty and Brock eyes became the size dinner plates as they turn to the girl.

"Even if it still early I'm tired and want to get some sleep, so just leave like that for the rest of the day." Melanie said annoyed he wouldn't shut up before laying down and getting some sleep, the two Gym leaders just continue to sweatdrop as they slowly back out of the cabin. Once outside they found a bench to sit on and sigh.

"Well this has been one long day, huh?" Misty said to Brock who nodded as they watch their pokemon play with all the other wild ones when a thought hit him.

"Hey, where are Ash and Naruto?" The orange headed girl turn to him just now realizing that the two were missing.

"Good question but is it just me or is Bulbasaur and Nidoran missing too?"

* * *

**Ash and Naruto**

Jumping from tree to tree you could see Naruto keeping his pace with Ash as they had the time of their lives! Now that everything had settled down the blond who plan on keeping his promise had gaven him a small burst of his own Aura to jump started Ash which was why he was now able to jump from tree to tree.

"Hey Ash stop at the branch up a head."Naruto said as their movements came to a halt, though a bit out of breath Ash was ready for more, less then three second later Vulpix and Pikachu land next to them as they had been following to the best of their ability.

"So with this I'll be able to do the same things as you?" Ash ask with a hopeful look, Naruto folded arms and sigh.

"It not that simple, the Aura charge I gave you was just so you could get the sensation of what using it felt like." Naruto said confusing him a bit.

"From here on out you'll be focusing on using you're on power."

"This sound it gonna be a lot of hard work." Ash said with a less enthusiastic look on his face.

"Hey if you want to give up I'm not going to stop ya." Naruto smirked knowing that would get him going.

"No way! Like training I'm gonna see this through to the end." Ash replied with fire in eyes, (_Good because if we're gonna be running into people like Domino and Maxton than it best more then one of us is able to defend our selfs from harm._) Naruto thought as he turn forward.

"Alright there should be a waterfall up head, let's keep going." Naruto ended blasting off with Ash right behind him, Vulpix and Pikachu quickly gave a look to one another that said I won't lose before taking off after their trainers.

Had any of them stop to look down below, they would have saw Bulbasaur and Nidoran who had just caught up to them before they take for again. The two Pokemon were out of breath and completely unable to see how humans could move so fast and even more so how Vulpix and Pikachu were able to keep up, but that only harden their resolve to chase after them, wanting to learn more about these two humans that intrigued them.

Upon reaching the waterfall the Aura Naruto had charge Ash with had finally burn out leaving him tire, waiting for Ash to catch his breath they both walked over to the fall stopping in front of it and sitting down in the grass. They waited a minute longer for Vulpix and Pikachu to catch up, once the pokemon had join them Naruto begin.

"Okay just so you know I am NOT the best teacher. So bare with me as this goe's on." Ash nodded while Naruto was tapping his chin in thought, not sure how to begin. (_This is going to be a lot harder then it was with Konohamaru. At least his already knew what Aura-eh __chakra_ was.) Naruto thought with a sigh and got started.

"Alright to start with I going to tell you about the three type Aura's in our body." Naruto said and Ash tilt head.

"There are three Aura's in our body?" Ash ask and Naruto nodded.

"The first is physical Aura or if you want stamina." Naruto said but then sweat dropped at seeing a note pad and pen in Ash's hand (_Where did he get- ya know what? Never mind_).

"This power is what we use everyday, from walking to running, or even just plain talking and when we run out we feel tire." Ash kept writing down everthing he said word for word.

"Now the next one is Spiritual aura." that got Ash's attention.

"Spiritual Aura what that?" Ash ask and Naruto really wasn't sure how to explain this part (_Guess I'll just pull an Iruka and hope he gets it_.), that when Bulbasaur and Nidoran tumbling out of the bushes, much to their surprise but would have to think about them later.

"Spiritual Aura is a secondary power hidden in our bodys, very few people even know about that it exists." Naruto said as Nidoran take a resting place by him and Vulpix and Bulbasaur did the same with Ash and Pikachu.

"Think of it as a power that boost your normal abilitys and gave you new ones." Naruto stated watching Ash write everything down.

"Keep in mind that when you unlock your hidden Aura it is very will likely that your power will be different from mine." Ash rised an eyebrown at that but went on writing it down, for Naruto the reason why he said that was because the last thing he need was Ash thinking they have the same power. The man Naruto run into two years ago showed him this would likely not be the case, speaking of which it was time to tell Ash about the last Aure.

"The third and last Aura is called Life Aure or Life force if you will." Ash was doing his best to keep up with everything Naruto was saying but was all starting to get kind of complicated.

"However this one is not a power I'm going to show you how to use," Naruto stated startling Ash. "But rather I'll going to show you how to not use it."

"WHAT!" Ash yell jumping to his feet. "Why not! I want be able to use all the Aures!"

A glare from Naruto shut him up real quick as the blond motion for him to sit back down, Ash do so while watching him rubbing his forehead and munble about how this kid was giving him a headache, (_Kid? he's just two year older then me damn it._) Ash thought.

"Look Ash let me ask you this, When you run out of stamina and get tire what do you do?" Naruto ask, surprised by the topic switch Ash went along we it.

"I would just rest and get my strength back." Ash answer and Naruto nodded. "That right, the same goes for Spiritual Aura."

"No matter what happens if use up all your physical and Spiritual Auras, all you have to do is rest up and relax and it will come back, sooner or later." Naruto eyes harden wanting to get part a cross to Ash.

"But that not the case with Life Aure, if you use it up it'll be over for you!" Ash's eyes widen at his words.

"What do you meanover for me." Naruto sigh while hoping he was getting everything right.

"Ash Life Aure is something that comes in a set amount, unlike physical and Spiritual Auras, Life Aure doe not come back." Ash thought about for a minute.

"What if I only use a little bit at a time and wait a while before using it again?" Ash asks, Naruto just put his elbow and let his face drop in his hand.

"Then your just killing yourself, slowly." Naruto stated bluntly startling him, reaching behind Naruto pulled out a water bottle from his pouch.

"Let pretend this is my Life force for minute, you with?" Ash not sure what he was doing now just nodded, Naruto then take the cap off and drank some.

"There I just use a little bit, so tell me how_ long_ do I have to wait for that little bit to come back?" Ash was about to answer when realizion set in. "It doesn't."

"That right it doesn't, no matter how long you wait every bit a Life force you use will not come back." Naruto said before pouring the rest of the water out. "And once you use it all that it, your dead." Ash gasp at his words, suddenly not so sure he wanted to learn any of this and Naruto couldn't blame him and to be truthful, this was only the start of it all.

"I can understand if you want to stop right here, cause it only going to get harder here on out." Naruto added looking at Ash whoes eye were a blank.

"Hey Naruto, can I really... learn this?" Ash ask surprising him some.

"Of course! I may be new at teaching but I sure I can show you how to do it." Naruto and a moment later Ash look up with a his determination back and ready.

"Then lets get started!" Ash nearly shouted while Naruto grinned at enthusiasm.

"Easy up, there still a lot I have to tell you, and since we're staying here to help Melanie until she can walk again we have some time to figure how we are going to do this." Naruto said but Ash was already had his pen out, this time with a note book, _(Serious, where the hell is he keep is stuff?)_ Naruto thought sweat dropping as they left there back pack at the village. Shaking his head clear of that set about tell how his training was going to go with neither realizing this was the starting pointa brand new journey for the both of them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**Major events**

Team Aqua and Magma defeated.

Naruto comes friends with Nidoran.

Ash becomes friends with Bulbasaur.

Ash begin learning how to uses Aura.

* * *

Sorry about the very late update, again, but I've by having a lot of writer's block on this story lately but I'm starting to get my flow back, So I'll see about getting the next one out sooner.

Review


	8. Chapter 8 The St anne battle of the Aura

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and Pokemon do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

I just realized but I never put that up once, so even though it super late I'll put the disclaimer in this chapter. Now on with chapter 8.

* * *

**Forest zone of Vermilion City**

Leaping through the trees at light speed we see our favorites blond looking about as if searching for a target, at coming to a stop a large three headed Pokemon dash to his side but he seem to pay heed.

"Where that punk disappear off to this time?" Naruto mutter keeping his eyes open for anything he quickly felt something coming his way from behind and duck under what look like a small blast of light. Turning around Naruto spotted Ash who was floating about nine feet off the ground and look to be out of breath.

"Dodrio use Tri Attack!" Naruto order causing the bird pokemon to cries out and charge at his opponent.

"Pidgeotto use gust!" Ash's shouted back leading to Dodrio being blown away by his own bird pokemon. Managing to stay on it feet Dodrio turn it attention to the other bird, Dodrio surprise it by running at it with a Quick attack and sent the Pidgeotto flying however the bird quickly got itself under control and flew back to Ash, ready for more. It was this point that unfortunately for Ash he drop to the ground and leaning his forward with his hands on his knee, breathing hard.

"Okay what say we ended it here, for now." Naruto said relaxing, Ash could only nodded yes still haven't caught his breath yet, Naruto just sigh at this walking over to Dodrio.

"This is why I told you not to use a Aura field and those Aura wave, they still tire you out too fast." Naruto said rubbing Dodrio under it chin causing him to purr gratefully at the attention.

"I 'pant' know that, 'pant' I know that.." Ash said now standing up with Pidgeotto landing on his shoulder.

"But how else am I going to get use to it if I don't go a little crazy." Hearing his words Naruto couldn't help chuckling at that remember himself saying something like that along time ago as someone came running into the clearing.

"Hey, hey, did I miss it, are you guy still going at it?" Misty said entering the clearing looking back at the two with Vulpix and Pikachu in her arms, seeing the two relaxing instead of battling had her pouting. "Aww I missed it again!"

"HA HA HA, sorry Misty but ya snooze ya lose." Ash laugh while Naruto walk over to her and take Vulpix out of her arms, said pokemon was quick to jump on his shoulder. Misty gain a tick mark on her face at the shot.

"HAHA, this coming from mister up till a month and a half ago needed someone to pour cold water on my face to him wake up." Misty said snidely causing Ash's face to turn bright red.

"I knew it! You were the one doing that!" Ash yell as they into one anothers face now.

"Yeah so what! You wouldn't wake up any other way!" Misty yell back.

"That doesn't mean you pore cold water on me while I'n sleeping!" Ash shouted.

"Well maybe next time I'll just drop you in a lake." Misty shot back smirking.

"Why you little!"

"Will those two just find a hotel already, I might even pay just so they can get it over with." Naruto mutter lowly... but not low enough.

"What was that asshole!" they shouted at the blond who had annoyed look at his friends (_Just screw each other already, damn it!_) Naruto thought as the three went it.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like this moron?" Misty yell.

"Yeah who would go out with a she-he like her?" Ash added but then the two blink as the others words process in their mind.

"What did you just say!?" they scream at one another again while Naruto just sweat drop at his friends.

"And this is why I say they should just fuck and get it over with." Naruto mutter quietly, but again not quiet enough.

"You want to get kill!?"

* * *

**At Camp**

Once the three had calm down they made their way back to camp to see Brock had lunch set out and the pokemon were already eating, as  
Ash and Misty head for the sandwiches Naruto couldn't help but notice their number of pokemon had really gone up since they left Melanie's village. Not only had Naruto and Ash caught Nidoran and Bulbasaur but Ash had caught a Charmander, Squirtle, and Krabby. Naruto had caught quite a few new pokemon too, that being his Seal, Oddish, and Magikarp, though due to the rule about being able to hold only six pokemon at a time Krabby, Oddish, and Magikarp all got sent to Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey Naruto quite spacing out and come eat." Brock snapped him out of his daze, he quickly walking over to them and got a plate of sandwiches with a bottle water and Vulpix and Dodrio headed over to the other pokemon where their bowls were waiting and digge in.

"So how are things going with Ash's Aura training?" Brock ask taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well I'll say this, I really didn't think it would go this well." Naruto said taking a bite of his own sandwich and it was true while it may have taken a lot of hard work to get use to the sensation of using Aura, once Ash past that point he grasp the concept of using it rather fast, first was summoning small Aura wave then firing them.

The next thing was something Ash had figured out to do on his own, that was make a Aura field around his body that allowed him to levitate off the ground a few feet. Ash's biggest problem at the moment was that he didn't have the reserves to keep it going and tire out fast but for only a month and a half it was damn good progress.

"He still needs to work on his reserves but I think he's doing pretty good." Naruto ended wolfing down a whole sandwich and drinking some water to wash it down.

"I still think it unfair Ash gets to learn and not us." Misty said biting into a apple with a frowned, Brock had to agree, it would have been cool to learn how to use his own Aura. But from what Naruto said the two of them had abnormally large reserves and as such could use Aura without worry.

However he and Misty didn't, so showing them how would only do more harm than good and with how wore out Ash get all the time after training he could see why.

"Sorry but that just how it is." Naruto said finishing off the last of his sandwiches along with everyone else. "Anyway if we keep heading north we should reach the docks, right Brock?"

"Right, we can catch the nearest boat to the next town." Brock replied picking up everyone plates.

"And be one step closer to the next Gym." Ash added opening his vest to show three badges, Naruto held up his waistband and pulled open the a bottom half of it to show three badges as well, the newest being the Thunder Badge.

Lt. Surge had not been an easy win for either of them, namely that he beat both Vulpix and Pikachu on their first try, and Pikachu had barely won the second round as for Vulpix, there was no second round, for whatever reason Surge had to leave and just gave Naruto his badge.

"I am so going first at our next gym." Naruto mutter not liking the fact that it had been two gyms where he didn't get a battle for his badge.

"Well, now that have all eaten what say we pack up and get a move on." Brock said starting to pack up Naruto sigh and join them as they put away camp and return all the pokemon to their balls, after packing up they gotta move on heading back to Vermilion city but Naruto mind couldn't get off all that had happened these past two months from him becoming a trainer to finding out that Sasuke had join Team Rocket and now teaching Ash how to use his aura it goes without saying that a lot was happening to him now more than in the first four years he's been here.

Sasuke was the biggest issue at the moment as even though he knew the Uchiha was in Team Rocket he still had no idea what he was doing or when the guy even join, then there was the another problem... Domino.

As far as Naruto knew Sasuke did not have nor wanted the power to give others a curse seal, yet that girl had it and if he were truthful to himself that scary him a bit and so did the thought that others might have it as well, but even with all that said Sasuke's return brought back up another dangerous matter that the blonde had long since push out of his head... Kyuubi!

If Sasuke was here then the Nine tails Fox might very have come too but if so then where the hell was he, why hadn't Naruto not heard of it attacking places, and how the hell did it get out of his seal.

"Hey guys we're back." Brock call out as Naruto look back to see that they were indeed back in Vermilion, (_Me worrying about it not gonna help might as well go with the flow like I always do_.).

After reaching the city, Ash, Misty, and Brock walk across a bridge heading to poke mart to stock up but they spotted a luxury liner ship in the distance. After taking a closer look at it they really want to go on it, Misty was just imagine sunbathing on deck all day, Ash himself was looking more into play in the pool he was sure the ship had, Naruto while was daydreaming about the s steam rooms and all the girls that might be in it, (_Just a nice long, relaxing cruise_) the three thought.

"We could never afford a cruise like that." Brock said bring them back down to earth.

"Augh." Misty cry.

"Reality can really bum you out." Ash sigh.

"You can say that again." Naruto added as they all dropped their head and walk off sadly however just then two ganguro girls pop up out of nowhere talking in a way Naruto really didn't understand before giving them four tickets to get on board and running off.

"Do you know anybody who says 'radical' anymore?" Ash asked Misty and Brock about their outdated slang while Naruto just blink at his ticket.

"You guys... understood... that?" Naruto ask them not even sure what was going on.

"Yeah we basically got invite to broad the St. Anne and participate in a Pokémon Trainer party on board the the ship." Misty explain.

"Oh so we can get on board?" Naruto ask again.

"Uh huh." Brock answer.

"For free?"

"For free." Ash told him, the blond of their group was quiet for a moment then-

"SO LONG, SUCKER!" -he was gone, it take a second for the other to realize what just happen but after blinking for five seconds.

"HEY WAIT GET BACK HERE!" they ran after him.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The two ganguro girls from before could now be seen walking to a lighthouse.

"Like wow, don't I make like the coolest girl?" James said being silly only to get hit on the head

"Stop acting like an ignoramus." Jessie yell and James give out a small 'ow' as they got out of their disguise's before walking inside the lighthouse. inside a red headed teen in a long black trench coat was sitting down at a table while overlooking some paperwork with Meowth at his feet when Jessie and James walk in.

"Reporting for duty, Commander K!" the Commander sigh glad for a reason to ditch the paper work.

"Good I take It you have given out all the tickets?" Commander K ask getting up and dusting off his coat. Jessie and James nodded while ran behind them finding the guy as creep as Commander U was.

"Yes Commander, but if you don't mind me asking, why did we have to do that anyway." Jessie ask seeing no point to giving away free tickets.

"Isn't it obvious, it so that once all those trainer are together we can steal all their Pokemon." Jessie and James eyes wide, then grinded just thinking about all the Pokemon that would become Team Rocket but drop them at seeing the Commander glaring at them.

"Now even though for whatever insane reason you two are U's Favorites don't think that gonna stop me from reeming you if ya fuck this up." Commander K said knowing about the group's constant failure.

"Yes Commander!" Jessie and James remembering that out of the Commanders he was the most short tempered.

* * *

**The St. Anne**

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed as they enter the main ballroom, noticing all the people, Pokémon and merchandise, there were so many kind of Pokemon here that the four had never seen before and even the pokemon seem to be mingling together.

"Hey guys why don't we let our pokemon out to have some fun too?" Naruto already reaching for his pokeballs the other nodded and in a flash all their pokemon were out in the open.

"Hey check it out, a battle!" Ask said already running over there and his pokemon following behind. Naruto laugh about to go as well -Kyaaa!- but the sound a girl screaming in back of him stop the blond, he turn around only to have his left eye twitch at seeing some brown hair girl holding his Poliwhirl with a delighted look in her eyes.

"Ummm, can I help you?" Naruto ask causing the girl to turn to him with stars in her eyes,.

"Is this your Poliwhirl?" Naruto gulp feeling like he just walk into something troublesome. Meanwhile Ash and Misty who was still holding Naruto's Vulpix, were watching a battle between a Starmie and a Raticate, the Raticate had just won by using Super Fang to break Stamie's jewel. After telling the buy he did a good job in the battle and to keep training the winner step forward.

"Well now, is anybody else brave enough to challenge my Raticate?" Gentlemen and Ash not one to back down walk up.

"How about battling my Butterfree?" Ash said as the bug pokemon flew to his side.

"As you wish." the Gentlemen replied as the two be begin a stare down.

"Raticate attacks with Jump Kick!" the Gentlemen order but Ash was ready.

"Butterfree counters with Tackle." Ash yelled and his pokemon knock the Raticate back to the ground."

"Not bad but how about this, Hyper Fang." the Gentlemen challenge but like before Ash was one step ahead of him.

"Butterfree use Stun Spore." Ash call as his Butterfree let out a yellowish powder over the giant rat pokemon paralyzing it in it's tracks. Just as Ash prepares to finish the duel-

"Raticate return." -but the Gentleman recalls his Raticate and declares it a draw and walk away, even though Ash was actually winning.

"Aww man." Ash pouted turning to Misty but upon seeing her still holding Vulpix blink a few times.

"What, is something wrong?" she ask wondering why the guy was staring at her.

"No, it just... If you're holding Vulpix then where's Naruto?" Ash ask causing her to just now realize the blond of their group was gone, and so was Brock. Vulpix was startled at not realizing her trainer was not around and to Misty's surprise jump out of her arms before running off.

"Vulpix wait! We'll find them together." Misty called out be it was already gone.

"I'll go get her in the meanwhile see about finding Naruto and Brock." Ash said running after the small fox, Misty sigh hoping things didn't in up becoming troublesome again.

* * *

**With Naruto and Brock**

"Hey Nikki was it, where are you taking us... and can I have back my Poliwhirl?" Naruto ask as the girl seem to be dragging them to nowhere, finally they came to a stop in front of some weird looking machine.

"Here we are." Nikki said turning to them and had an uncertain look on her face as she thought of what to say next.

"Sorry about asking you this out of the blue but can you trade with me." She ask holding out a pokeball. Naruto look at her a bit confuse.

"What do you mean trade?" Naruto ask and she sigh.

"It a process where two of more trainer exchange pokemon with one another." Naruto eyes wide before quickly grabbing his Poliwhirl back.

"Whoa there! I don't know about that, I rather like the pokemon I have as it is." Naruto said and turn to ask for Brock's input but had to sweat drop at the guy was nearly drooling over Nikki, (_Well he's gonna be no help for a while_.) Naruto thought annoyed.

"Hey Just hear me out for a minute." Nikki said bring Naruto's attention back to her and pulling out four more pokeballs.

"The reason I want to trade is this." Nikki said summoned Shellder, Goldeen, Magikarp, and Horsea. All water pokemon.

"Are you a water pokemon trainer?" Naruto ask and the girl nodded.

"Yeah I mainly train on water type so I'm having a bit a problem with this guy." Nikki said opening her last pokeball, which was a Ponyta, it was quite similar to that of a horse. However, its mane and tail were made of yellow and reddish-orange flames rather than the usual hair and Its fur is cream all over.

"As you can see it hard for me to have a fire type with all water pokemon." Nikki told him and Naruto nodded knowing she was right about that. "So I was hoping you'd be willing to trade me for you're Poliwhirl?"

"If you're an all water trainer then why do you even have a Ponyta anyway?" Naruto had to ask as it really made no sense, since she had to know such a thing wouldn't work out. Nikki frowned at his question for some reason.

"Let just say a few weeks back I ran into a trainer who should have no right to be a train and take the poor thing off his hands and leave it at that." Naruto rise an eyebrow at that knowing there were some bad trainers out (_Like the one that use to be Charmander's_.) but still wasn't too sure about trading, Naruto find his hand being grab by Nikki's as gave him a pleading look.

"I can tell just looking at them you take good care of you pokemon so please trade with me!" Nikke nearly beg wanting Ponyta to find a good trainer and really wanting that Poliwhirl, Naruto still wasn't sure about this and wise Ash or Misty was here because Brock 'who was still in lala land' was no help.

"Weeeell."

* * *

**With Ash**

Ash had just turn around the corner and saw Vulpix looking left and right for it's trainer but dropped it head and pouted because there were too many scents around blocking Naruto's.

"There you are girl." Ash call as Vulpix turn to him eyes watering (_Guess she really don't like not being around Naruto for too long_.) Ash thought kneeling down and petted it on the head.

"You shouldn't run off like that, now what say we find Naruto hmm?" Ash asked and it nodded sadly before the two notice a pair of kids acting sneaky and creeping into a room. "What are they up to?"

-000000-

"I don't know about this Mikey, what if we get in trouble?" a young girl wearing a blue dress and looking to be about seven years old said to a boy in gray shorts and a red shirt who was about eight as the two tiptoed into the engine room.

"It fine Sara I just want to have a look at the ships engine and we're gone." Mikey said as the two rounded a corner and was about to walk past a office but back step when a light came on, poking their head out a little they saw a red haired man looking at a computer.

"Ah Commander K, report. Is everything a go?"a voice said from the computer and the Commander nodded.

"Yes. the trainers are completely unaware we're about to take all they pokemon, all I have to do is give the single." the Commander replied causing Mikey and Sara to gasp not noticing the small yellow figure watching them in the doorway.

"Good then begin when your -CHUUUUUUUUUU!" a splash of yellow light lite up the room as the Commander turn to see his Pikachu blast the doorway reviving two kids there, they quickly jump to their feet and ran away with his Pikachu hot on their tails.

"Roger as soon as I take care of those two I'll begin." he said turning off the monitor.

It was safe to say Mikey and Sara were now scary out of their mind as they ran over a metal bridge to where a was door but to their horror the Pikachu that was chasing them jump in front of the two right as they were about to reach the door. It creep forward and grinned menacingly at the scary kids who were backing up only to stop at a very dark chuckle, slowly turning around they saw to their horror it was Commander K.

"My, my you brats have some really bad luck." he said sinisterly, they glup and turn back to the Pikachu charging up.

"Pikachu thund- Hmm it seem you've luck out... for now." Commander K said turning around to see a trainer behind him with his own Pikachu on his shoulder and a Vulpix at his feet.

"Leave them kids alone, Team Rocket!" Ash demand seeing the red 'R' on his coat, Ash's Pikachu jump off his shoulder and front of the Mikey and Sara growling at it's follow Pikachu to back off as the two begin stare down.

"Tch I don't have time for this. Disappear!" Commander K damn near order rising his hand and Ash Immediately felt what was coming as his hand flash with Aura and a powerful blast energy blast shot out at Ash, seemly blowing him away!

"Mister!" Sara cried as Mikey grabbed her arm and ran through the door with Pikachu keeping it evil counterpart at bay, If the Commander notice this he didn't show it as his eyes were wide open at realizing he wasn't dealing with a normal trainer. The smoke cleared showing Ash and Vulpix were show unharmed with a Aura field over them, (_Strong! This guy Aura is super Strong!_) Ash thought frowning and knew if he had been a second late the blast might have killed him, what more it nearly broke his field!

"You... You can use Aura!?" the Commander stated more then ask in a disbelieving tone while lowing his hand, Ash just growled at him.

"You figure it out!" Ash yelled sending his own Aura wave from his hand blasting him in the chest and cross the engine room, His Pikachu ran to his side. Ash knew he might be in trouble because his blast was a lot less powerful than the other guys blast were, Ash's Pikachu quickly ran over next to him, the Commander slowly got up wiping the blood from his mouth and had a grin and look in his eyes that was almost sadistic and depraved.

"HAHAHA! Now that what I'm talking about!" he yelled clapping his hands together and forming a larger ball of Aura! Ash seeing this knew that if he wanted to get out of this alive had to try in copy him, clapping his hands together pump as much power as he could into his ball of Aura. (_Damn, I hope my reserves hold out!_) Ash though forming a Aura ball about the same size

"Good! Now Lets GO!" The Commander yelled as they both throw the balls of power at one another leading to a blinding flash of light!

* * *

**With Naruto and Brock**

"There it done!" Nikki said happily grabbing her new Poliwhirl, Naruto likewise take his new Ponyta. After thinking about it Naruto could tell the girl was a good trainer and care about all pokemon as she was will to take in a fire type even though Nikki mainly like water pokemon.

"Yeah it done, just promise you'll take good care of him." Naruto said looking at the pokeball she had that held Poliwhirl, the girl nodded vigorously.

"You bet, and the same goes for Ponyta, treat him well." Nikki replied and Naruto was about to tell her not to worry when a familiar voice call out to them.

"Naruto and Brock! There you guys are." Misty yelled causing them to turn to her as she walk over there.

"I've been looking all over for ya." she stormed up as Naruto rub his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that but we had too... Hey where my Vulpix?" Naruto ask just now noticing she was no longer holding it.

"That why I was looking you, the poor thing ran- KABOOOM!" a loud explosion cut her off his the ship was rock back and forth, nearly knocking everyone their feet.

"Whoa! What was that? An earthquake!?" Brock said having been knock out of his stupidity.

"Yeah right! Not while we're on water!" Misty replied holding her footing.

"Then what was-" "Someone help!" a new voice cut Nikki off as everyone turn to see two kids run into the ballroom out of breath and nearly in tears.

"The mister is in trouble!" Sara cry as Naruto, Brock, Misty, Nikki and the Gentlemen from before ran over to the children.

"Calm down young one, what is the matter?" the Gentlemen ask Sara wiping her face with some tissue. But Mikey spoke up first.

"It Team Rocket! Their planing to steal all our pokemon!" everyones eyes widen, then without missing a beat all the waiters in the room snatch of all they're clothes revealing Team Rocket uniforms underneath.

"Damn brats! You ruined our grand entrance." Jessie snarled causing Naruto, Brock, Misty, Nikki and the Gentlemen to go back to back realizing they were surrounded. "No matter all your pokemon are now our!"

"We'll see about that." Misty mutter darkly.

* * *

**Ash vs Commander K**

As the light die down both Ash and the Commander had been thrown back by the force of the blasts, holding on to the rail to keep on his feet Ash was breathing hard, the Commander was in a kneeling position with his head down. Vulpix and Pikachu who had just barely been able to get out of the way ran back to Ash's side while the Commander's Pikachu had managed to jump on his and hold on without being blow away.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," came a very slow and pronounced sound, Ash look up to his the Commander shaking a little before throwing his head back and letting a laugh that sent chills up Ash's spine. "Oh, hee-hee, aha. Ha, ooh, hee, ha-ha, ha-ha…" he finally stop shooting his head forward with a look of madness in his eyes scaring the shit out of Ash (_This guy's lost it!_) the young train thought slowly making his way to his feet.

"This is fun Kid! Really Fun!" Commander K yelled pulling out a pokeball and just letting the cap fall open realising Hitmonlee.

"What you name kid?" the Commander ask.

"Ash 'pant' Ash 'pant' Ketchum 'pant'." Ash said trying to get his breath back, that last attack really take a lot out of him. Commander K grind deeped.

"Well you can call me Killer!" Killer said his hands lighting up with Aura in them, Ash had quickly stood up and followed suit with Aura waves forming in his own, (_This is bad, If I keep fight like this._).

"Spark, Hitmonlee, take care of his Pikachu and Vulpix!" Killer yelled as Ash's eye harden not willing to back down even if the odds were against him. "And as for us, Ash? Let have ourselve and old fashioned take down!"

Killer yelled running toward him (_Nothing for it now._) Ash thought racing to him as well both pull their left arms back and slam them forward into each other leading to a blinding flash of light.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Major events

Naruto trade Poliwhirl for Ponyta.

Ash learn a new Aura move.

Both Ash and Naruto and Ash has their Thunder Badge.

Commander K name is revealed.

And all hell is about to break lose!

* * *

Sorry about the very late update, again, but work been killing me and this is one fic I need to be able to work on at once, I'll about bring out the next chapter soon. See ya

P.S. There a reason I skip the fight with Lt. Surge so just bare with me on that.  
Review


End file.
